La mejor apuesta
by AnaBeth-Twilight
Summary: Adapt. El padre de Isabella Swan quería que su hija sentara la cabeza, y la mejor manera de conseguirlo era buscándole un marido. Por eso preparó un encuentro entre el jugador Edward Cullen y Bella en el crucero donde ella trabajaba como croupier...
1. Chapter 1

La historia no me pertenece. En el último capítulo les digo de quien es. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

...

LA MEJOR APUESTA

1

La llegada de los pasajeros que iban a embarcar siempre estaba marcada por bastante confusión, más ruido _y _algo de pánico. Algunos ya estaban agotados de su vuelo a Miami, otros experimentaban la descarga de adrenalina de lo nuevo. El enorme transatlántico blanco, el _Celebration _aguardaba en el puerto para iniciar su viaje de diversión, relajación y romance. Cuando tos pasajeros cruzaran la pasarela, no serían contables, ejecutivos o profesores, sino pasajeros mimados a los que alimentarían, atenderían y entretendrían durante los siguientes diez días. Los folletos así lo garantizaban.

Desde la barandilla de la cubierta de observación, Isabella observaba el torrente de humanidad. Desde esa distancia podía disfrutar del colorido y del ruido, que jamás perdía su atractivo para ella, sin verse atrapada en la inevitable marea de mil quinientas personas que trataban de ir al mismo punto a la misma hora. Los cocineros, los camareros y los auxiliares a bordo ya habían comenzado la orgía de trabajo; que continuaría de manera casi ininterrumpida durante los siguientes diez días. Pero Isabella tenía tiempo, y disfrutaba de ello.

Esos eran sus momentos de ocio antes de que el barco zarpara. Recordaba su primera experiencia en un crucero. Tenía ocho años, la menor de los tres hijos del mago de las finanzas, Charlie Swan, y la doctora Rene Dawyer Swan. Habían ido en camarotes de primera, donde los camareros le servían bollos calientes y zumo en la cama. Lo había disfrutado de la misma manera que disfrutaba del diminuto camarote que en ese momento tenía en los alojamientos de la tripulación.

También recordó el día en que le había hablado a sus padres de sus planes para solicitar un puesto de trabajo en el _Celebration. _Su padre había bufado y rezongado que tiraba su educación al traste. Cuanto más bufaba, más pronunciado se volvía su acento escocés. Una mujer que se había licenciado en Smith a la tierna edad de veinte años, que luego había obtenido diplomas en filología inglesa, historia y sociología, no limpiaba cubiertas. Y mientras Isabella le aseguraba que no era esa su intención, su madre había reído, pidiéndole que la dejara en paz. Y como con un metro ochenta y cinco de altura y cien kilos de peso Charlie Swan se consideraba impotente ante lo que él llamaba sus mujeres, obedeció.

De modo que Isabella había conseguido el trabajo y había escapado de interminables años de estudio. Había cambiado sus aposentos de tres habitaciones en la mansión familiar en Hyannis Port por un cubículo con una litera en un hotel flotante. A ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo le importaba cuál era su coeficiente intelectual ni cuántos diplomas tenía. No sabían que si se le hubiera antojado, su padre podría haber comprado la línea marítima, ni que su madre era una autoridad en cirugía torácica. Desconocían que su hermano mayor era senador y el otro fiscal del estado. Cuando la miraban, veían a Isabella.

Eso era todo lo que ella quería.

Alzó la cabeza y dejó que el viento le agitara el cabello, que danzó en la brisa, una mata de pelo de la rica tonalidad castaña que se encontraba en los cuadros antiguos. Tenía unos pómulos altos y una mandíbula afilada y pertinaz. Su piel se negaba a broncearse, permaneciendo con su delicado color melocotón para realzar el contraste con el marrón chocolate de sus ojos. Los hombres se sentían atraídos por ellos por su cualidad única, luego por ella debido a la elegante sexualidad que irradiaba de forma natural. Pero Isabella no estaba muy interesada.

Intelectualmente, pensaba que un hombre era necio si se dejaba cautivar por un color de iris. Después de todo, no era más que una cuestión genética y poco tenía que ver con su personalidad. Con una especie de asombro distanciado, durante veintiséis años había escuchado a los partidarios de sus ojos.

En la biblioteca de su padre había una miniatura de su bisabuela, otra Isabella. Si alguien lo hubiera preguntado, le podría haber explicado el proceso de la genética, cuyo resultado era esa semejanza, hasta la estructura ósea y el color de ojos... y su famoso temperamento. Sin embargo, los hombres que conocía por lo general no estaban interesados en explicaciones científicas, y por lo general Isabella no estaba interesada en ellos.

Abajo, la multitud que subía por la pasarela comenzaba a reducirse. En un rato la orquesta de calipso se pondría a tocar en la cubierta Lido para entretener a los pasajeros, mientras el barco se preparaba para zarpar. Habría un bufé con más comida de la que podrían ingerir más de un millar de personas, bebidas exóticas y emoción. Las barandillas no tardarían en quedar atestadas con gente que querría disfrutar del último vistazo de la costa antes de que solo hubiera mar abierto.

Con cierta melancolía contempló subir a bordo a los rezagados. Era el último crucero de la temporada. Al regresar a Miami, el _Celebration _entraría en el dique seco durante dos meses. Cuando volviera a navegar, Isabella no iría a bordo. Ya había tomado la decisión de que era hora de seguir adelante. Al aceptar el trabajo en el barco, buscaba una cosa: libertad de los años de estudio, de las expectativas familiares y de su propia desazón. Sabía que había logrado algo en su año sola. Había encontrado la independencia que siempre había anhelado y escapado del destino hacia el que tantos de sus amigos de universidad se habían dirigido, un buen matrimonio.

No obstante, y a pesar de haber encontrado libertad e independencia, no había dado con el ingrediente más importante, un objetivo. ¿Qué quería hacer Isabella Swan con el resto de su vida? No buscaba la carrera política que habían elegido sus dos hermanos. No quería ser profesora ni conferenciante. Quería emociones y desafíos y ya no deseaba buscarlos en un aula. Todas eran respuestas negativas, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuere lo que llenaría el resto de su vida, no lo encontraría flotando Ínterminablemente en las Bahamas.

"Es hora de bajarse del barco, Bella", se dijo con una repentina sonrisa. La siguiente aventura siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No saber cuál sería solo hacía que la búsqueda fuera más fascinante. El primer sonido largo y alto de la bocina era su señal. Se apartó de la barandilla y fue a su camarote a cambiarse.

A los treinta minutos, entró en el casino del barco vestida con la especie de esmoquin que era su uniforme. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño suelto para que no le cayera como siempre en la cara. No tardaría en tener las manos demasiado ocupadas para poder apartárselo.

Los candelabros estaban iluminados, derramando su luz sobre la moqueta roja y dorada de estilo _art decó. _Unas largas ventanas curvas ofrecían una vista de la cubierta acristalada de paseo, y más allá el azul verdoso del mar. El resto de las paredes se alineaban con máquinas tragaperras, como soldados silenciosos a la espera de un ataque. Ajustándose la pajarita que jamás conseguía enderezar, se dirigió hacia su supervisor. Al igual que con cualquier marinero, el movimiento del barco bajo sus pies pasó desapercibido.

-Isabella Swan se presenta al servicio, señor. - Volviéndose con un portapapeles en una mano, la observó de arriba abajo. La complexión de boxeador de peso ligero de Mike Newton se detenía en el metro ochenta de estatura. Tenía un rostro suave y atractivo, ligeramente bronceado, los ojos azules y el pelo aclarado por el sol, que se rizaba con rebeldía. Tenía fama de ser un amante maravilloso, algo que él se encargaba de fomentar. Concluido el breve estudio de Isabella, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bella, ¿es que nunca podrás arreglártela?-colocó el portapapeles bajo el brazo y le enderezó la pajarita.

-Me gusta que tengas algo que hacer.-

-¿Sabes, encanto?, si hablas en serio sobre dejarlo después de esta travesía, será la última oportunidad que se te va a presentar para conocer el paraíso –al terminar, levantó la vista para observarla.

Isabella enarcó una ceja. Lo que hacía un año había comenzado como un afán ardiente por parte de Mike, se había atemperado hasta convertirse en una broma afable acerca de la negativa de ella a irse a la cama con él. Para sorpresa de Mike, se habían hecho amigos.

-Odiaré perdérmelo -suspiró-. ¿La pequeña pelirroja de Dakota del Sur regresó contenta a casa? –inquirió con sonrisa inocente.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que ves demasiado?-Mike entrecerró los ojos.

-Constantemente. ¿Cuál es mi mesa?

-La dos -sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras ella se alejaba.

Si alguien le hubiera insinuado un año atrás que un bombón elegante como Isabella Swan no solo iba a rechazarlo, sino que conseguiría que se sintiera fraternal, le habría recomendado un buen psiquiatra. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles. Pensó que iba a lamentar perderla, y no solo por sus sentimientos personales. Era la mejor repartidora de blackjack que tenía. Había ocho mesas de blackjack diseminadas por el casino. Isabella y los otros siete _croupiers _rotarían de una a otra el resto de la tarde y noche, con un único y breve descanso para cenar. Si el juego era ligero, el casino permanecería abierto hasta las dos. Si era fuerte, mantendrían algunas mesas abiertas hasta las tres. La primera regla era darles a los pasajeros lo que querían.

Otros hombres y mujeres de esmoquin se dirigieron a sus mesas. Junto a Isabella, el joven italiano que acababa de ser ascendido a _croupier _se hallaba de pie ante la mesa dos. Isabella le sonrió y recordó que Mike le había pedido que lo supervisara.

-Disfruta, Tony -sugirió, observando a la multitud que ya esperaba al otro lado del cristal-. Va a ser una noche larga – "y toda de pie", añadió en silencio mientras Mike daba la señal para que abrieran las puertas.

Los pasajeros entraron casi en tropel, algo normal el primer día del crucero. La sala prácticamente se vaciaría durante las horas de la cena, luego volvería a llenarse hasta pasada la medianoche. El atuendo era informal, pantalones cortos, vaqueros, muchos descalzos. Con la apertura, Isabella oyó los efectos sonoros musicales de las máquinas recreativas que había en la cubierta de pasco. A los pocos minutos el sonido quedó ahogado por el ruido constante de las monedas en las tragaperras.

Isabella podía separar a los "Jugadores" de los "observadores". Siempre se encontraba a ambos entre cualquier grupo de pasajeros. Habría un porcentaje de personas que jamás había entrado en un casino. Simplemente darían vueltas, atraídas por el ruido y el colorido antes de pedir monedas para probar las máquinas.

Había otros que iban por diversión, sin importarles si ganaban o perdían, y que solo asistían por el juego. Gritarían al ganar y gemirían al perder, de un modo similar al de los adictos a las máquinas recreativas, Pero siempre estaban los Jugadores. Durante el viaje pasarían casi todo el tiempo en el casino, convirtiendo el juego de ganar y perder en un arte... o una obsesión. No mostraban características específicas, ningún modo especial de vestir. La mística del jugador de barco fluvial se podía encontrar tanto en la pequeña abuela de Peoría como en el ejecutivo de la Avenida Madison. A medida que las mesas empezaban a llenarse, Isabella los catalogó en categorías, Sonrió a las cinco personas que habían elegido la suya, luego rompió el sello de cuatro barajas.

-Bienvenidos a bordo -dijo y comenzó a mezclarlas.

Solo hizo falta una hora para que la atmósfera del juego comenzara a crecer. Impregnaba el humo y el leve sudor que flotaba por el casino. Era una fragancia embriagadora, tentadora. Isabella siempre se había preguntado si era eso lo que atraía a la gente, más que las luces y el tapete verde. Sumado al ruido de las monedas en los cuencos de las máquinas tragaperras. Ella nunca participaba, porque reconocía a la jugadora que llevaba dentro. Hacía tiempo que había decidido no arriesgar nada a menos que las probabilidades estuvieran a su favor.

Durante su primer turno cambió de mesa cada treinta minutos, haciendo un recorrido lento por la sala. Después del descanso para cenar comenzó otra vez. Cuando su puso el sol, el casino se llenó más. Las mesas se hallaban a rebosar y la bola de la ruleta giraba sin cesar. Los atuendos se hicieron más elegantes, como si jugar por la noche requiriera encanto. Como las cartas y las personas cambiaban siempre, jamás se sentía aburrida. Había elegido el trabajo para conocer a gente variada, no la típicamente rica de la universidad. En eso había logrado la meta que se había propuesto. En ese momento a su mesa tenía a un tejano, a dos neoyorquinos, a un coreano y a un georgiano, a todos los cuales había identificado por sus acentos. Para ella eso formaba parte del juego, igual que repartir las cartas sobre el tapete. Algo de lo que jamás se cansaba.

Repartió la segunda carta, descubrió la suya y quedó satisfecha con los dieciocho que sumaba. El primer neoyorquino pidió una carta, sumó los puntos y emitió un gruñido disgustado. Con un movimiento de la cabeza indicó que se plantaba. El coreano se pasó con veintidós, luego se levantó de la mesa farfullando algo. La segunda neoyorquina, una rubia esbelta con un ceñido vestido negro de noche, se plantó con un nueve y una reina.

-Quiero una -pidió el hombre de Georgia. Sumó dieciocho, observó a Isabella con gesto pensativo y se plantó.

El hombre de Texas se tomó su tiempo. Tenía catorce y no le gustaba el ocho que mostraba Isabella. Considerando las posibilidades, se frotó el mentón, bebió un trago de whisky y le indicó que le diera una carta. Ella lo hizo, y se pasó con un nueve.

-Encanto -comentó apoyado en la mesa-, eres demasiado dulce para llevarte el dinero de un hombre de esa manera.

-Lo siento -con una sonrisa descubrió su carta- Dieciocho -anunció antes de encargarse de las apuestas.

Isabella vio el billete de cien dólares en la mesa antes de darse cuenta de que alguien había ocupado el lugar vacío del coreano. Alzó la vista y se encontró

con un par de ojos verdes, fríos, insondables, directos. Se vio atrapada en ese momento de contacto, sin poder ver nada más. Eran de un verde fresco, con ámbar en el reborde del iris. Algo parecido al hielo bajó por su espalda. Se obligó a parpadear y a mirarlo.

Aunque tenía el rostro delgado de un aristócrata, no se trataba de ningún príncipe; lo percibió en el acto. Quizá fuera por la boca larga que no sonreía, o por el arco irregular de sus cejas. O quizá solo se debía a la advertencia interior que se activó en su cerebro. Alguien acostumbrado a mandar, sí, pero no de la realeza. Se trataba del tipo de hombre que planeaba negocios despiadados y tenía éxito. El pelo tupido y negro le caía por encima de las orejas y sobre el cuello de una camisa blanca de seda. La piel se estiraba tensa sobre los huesos largos de una cara tan pálida como la de Mike, pero no creyó que se lo cuidara como su supervisor. Ese hombre se enfrentaba a los elementos sin dedicar un solo pensamiento a la moda.

No adoptó una postura desgarbada como el texano ni se sentó con indolencia como el hombre de Georgia, sino como un felino ágil y paciente, siempre listo para saltar. No fue hasta que él enarcó levemente una ceja cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente.

-Cambio de cien -anunció con firmeza, irritada consigo misma. Con movimientos diestros introdujo el billete en la ranura de la mesa y luego contó las fichas. Cuando se realizaron las apuestas, repartió las cartas.

El hombre de Nueva York contempló el diez que mostraba Isabella y pidió con catorce. Se pasó. El jugador nuevo se plantó con quince con un gesto de la mano. La neoyorquina y el georgiano se pasaron antes de que el texano se plantara con diecinueve. Isabella descubrió un tres para acompañar a su diez, sacó un dos y luego se pasó con veintitrés. El hombre del rostro peligroso extrajo un cigarro fino y continuó Jugando en silencio. Ella ya sabía que se trataba de un jugador.

Se llamaba Edward Cullen. Sus antepasados habían cabalgado sobre caballos veloces y cazado con flechas y arcos. Isabella había tenido razón acerca de la aristocracia, aunque su sangre no era real. Parte de su herencia procedía de simples inmigrantes franceses con un toque de mineros galeses. El resto era comanche.

No había conocido una reserva, y aunque en su juventud había rozado la pobreza, estaba acostumbrado a sentir la seda sobre su piel. Tanto que, como los muy ricos, rara vez la notaba. Su primera apuesta la había ganado en una sala de billar con quince años. En los veinte años transcurridos desde entonces, se había entregado a juegos más elegantes. Era, tal como había percibido Isabella, un jugador. Y ya había empezado a calcular las probabilidades. Edward había entrado en el casino con la idea de pasar unas horas en un juego tranquilo. Un hombre podía relajarse con apuestas pequeñas cuando era capaz de permitirse el lujo de perder. Entonces la había visto. Después de recorrer con los ojos a otras mujeres con vestidos de noche, brillo de oro y fulgor de joyas, posó la vista sobre la castaña con el esmoquin masculino. Tenía un cuello esbelto que el pelo recogido y la camisa con volantes acentuaban, y un porte que gritaba buena cuna. Pero lo que había sentido en la entrepierna era su abierta sexualidad, que no necesitaba ni movimientos ni palabras por parte de ella. Era una mujer por la que un hombre suplicaría.

Edward contempló sus manos mientras repartía. Eran exquisitas, estrechas, de dedos largos y con delicadas venas azules por debajo de la superficie de una piel cremosa. Sus uñas eran ovaladas y perfectas, con el brillo de laca de uñas incolora. Eran manos apropiadas para tazas de té y pastas. El tipo de manos que un hombre ardía por sentir en la piel. Levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos. Con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas, ella le devolvió la mirada y se preguntó por qué ese hombre sombrío y silencioso le provocaba incomodidad y curiosidad.

No había pronunciado una palabra desde que se sentó... ni con ella ni con los demás jugadores, Aunque llevaba ganando con consistencia profesional, no daba la impresión de obtener placer alguno de ello. De hecho, parecía no prestarle ninguna atención al juego. Lo único que hacía era mirarla con la misma expresión calmada y atenta.

-Quince -anunció ella con frialdad, indicando las cartas delante de él. Edward pidió una carta con un movimiento de la cabeza y recibió un seis sin alterar para nada la expresión.

-Maldita sea si no tienes suerte, hijo –comentó con tono jovial el texano. Al observar su decreciente montón de fichas, esbozó una mueca-. Me alegro de que alguien la tenga -bufó cuando Isabella le entregó la carta que lo eliminaba con veintidós.

Al sacar un veinte para la banca, recogió fichas antes de deslizar dos de veinticinco dólares cada una en dirección a Edward. Sus dedos se rozaron en un contacto leve, pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para que ella alzara los ojos. Observándola, él no hizo movimiento alguno para retirar la mano. No había presión ni coqueteo, pero Isabella sintió que la reacción la recorría como si hubieran sido sus cuerpos los que se hubieran unido y no los dedos. Haciendo acopio de todo su control, con lentitud volvió a llevarse la mano al costado.

_-Croupier _nuevo -dijo con calma, notando con alivio que su turno en esa mesa había terminado- Que tengan una velada agradable -pasó a la siguíente mesa, maldiciéndose para no mirar atrás. Por supuesto, lo hizo, para clavar los ojos en los de él.

Furiosa, se permitió mover un poco la cabeza. Adoptó una expresión de desafío. Por primera vez aquella noche vio que la boca larga se curvaba en una sonrisa lenta, que apenas modificaba los ángulos de la cara. Edward inclinó la cabeza, como si aceptara el reto. Isabella le dio la espalda.

-Buenas noches -saludó con voz clara al nuevo grupo de jugadores.

La luna seguía alta y proyectaba un haz de luz sobre las aguas oscuras. Desde la barandilla. Isabella podía ver las crestas blancas de las olas mientras el barco navegaba por un mar encrespado. Eran las dos de la mañana y la cubierta se hallaba desierta. Le gustaba esa hora de la noche, mientras los pasajeros dormían, antes de que la tripulación comenzara su primer turno. Se encontraba a solas con el mar y el viento y podía imaginarse en cualquier época que eligiera. Respiró hondo e inhaló la fragancia de la espuma salada y de la noche. Llegarían a Nassau poco después del amanecer, y mientras estuvieran atracados en el puerto el casino permanecería cerrado. Tendría la mañana libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Pero preferia la noche.

Su mente regresó a las horas de trabajo, al jugador silencioso que se había sentado a su mesa, ganando y observando. Pensó que era un hombre por el cual las mujeres se sentirían atraídas, pero no le sorprendió que hubiera estado solo. "Un hombre solitario", musitó, "y extrañamente magnético, Atractivo", reconoció mientras se adelantaba para dejar que el viento le azotara la cara. Atractivo de una manera peligrosa. Pero tuvo que reconocer que llevaba en la sangre considerar el peligro como un desafío. Los riesgos se podían calcular, los porcentajes medir, y, sin embargo... Sin embargo, Isabella no pensó que el hombre siguiera el camino preciso de la teoría.

-La noche te sienta bien.

Ella apretó las manos sobre la barandilla. Aunque jamás lo había oído hablar, ni siquiera notado su llegada, supo a quién tenía a la espalda. Necesitó esforzarse para no jadear y dar media vuelta con celeridad. Mientras el corazón le martilleaba, giró despacio para verlo salir de las sombras. Dedicó un momento a recobrarse mientras él se detenía a su lado.

-¿Continuó su suerte? -preguntó.

-Eso parece -repuso sin apartar los ojos de la cara de ella.

Isabella intentó localizar su acento, pero sin éxito. Su voz era profunda y sin inflexión.

-Es muy bueno -afirmó-. Pocas veces recibimos a un profesional en el casino -pareció captar un destello veloz de humor en los ojos de él antes de que sacara un cigarro fino y lo encendiera. El humo impregnó el aire, para desvanecerse con el viento. Uno a uno. Isabella relajó los dedos sobre la barandilla.

-¿Disfruta del viaje?

-Más de lo que había esperado -dio otra calada al cigarro- ¿Y tú?

-Es mi trabajo -sonrió.

Edward se apoyó en la barandilla y posó la mano cerca de la de ella.

-Esa no es una respuesta, Isabella -señaló.

Solo enarcó una ceja al ver que él había leído su nombre en la placa de identificación que llevaba en la solapa.

-Me gusta, señor...

-Cullen -musitó mientras pasaba un dedo por la línea de su mandíbula- Edward Cullen. Recuérdalo.

Ella se negó a retroceder, a pesar de que la reacción veloz de su cuerpo ante el contacto la sorprendió. A cambio, lo observó con fijeza.

-Tengo una buena memoria.

-Sí -esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible-, por eso eres una buena _croupier. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en ello?

-Un año -aunque él quitó el dedo, la sangre de Isabella no se enfrió.

Asombrado, Edward dio una última calada al cigarro antes de aplastarlo bajo el pie.

-Habría pensado que llevabas más, debido a tu manejo de las cartas -le levantó la mano de la barandilla para estudiar la palma. "Suave", pensó, "y firme". Una combinación interesante-. ¿Qué hacías antes?

Aunque su cerebro le decía que lo más inteligente sería una retirada, no movió la mano. Percibió tuerza y habilidad en el contacto, aunque no estaba segura del aspecto de cada cosa.

-Estudiaba.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que me interesaba. ¿Qué hace usted?

-Lo que me interesa.

Ella rió, y el sonido bajo y ronco susurró sobre la piel de Edward.

-No sé por qué creo que habla literalmente -fue a quitar la mano, pero los dedos de él se cerraron sobre los suyos.

-Así es -murmuró- Es Edward, Isabella -sus ojos recorrieron la cubierta desierta, luego el mar oscuro e interminable-. Este no es sitio para la formalidad.

El sentido común le indicó que fuera con cuidado; el instinto la impulsó a provocar.

-Hay reglas para la tripulación en su trato con los pasajeros, señor Cullen -explicó con frialdad- Necesito mi mano.

Cuando él sonrió, la luz de la luna brilló en sus ojos, como en los de un gato.

-Y yo también -la alzó y apoyó los labios en el centro de la palma. Isabella sintió el impacto del beso en todos los poros de su cuerpo-. Tomo lo que necesito- musitó sobre la piel.

La respiración de ella se había acelerado sin que se diera cuenta. En la cubierta oscura y vacía él no era más que una sombra con una voz que podría haberse filtrado por la miel, y con ojos peligrosos. Sintiendo que el cuerpo anhelaba acercarse, se contuvo con una reacción veloz de su temperamento.

-No en esta ocasión. Voy a entrar, es tarde.

Manteniendo la mano con firmeza en la suya, Edward la alzó para quitarle las horquillas del cabello. Al caerle sobre los hombros, las arrojó al mar. Aturdida por su audacia, lo observó con ojos centelleantes.

-Es tarde - convino él, pasándole los dedos por el pelo- Pero tú eres una mujer para las horas oscuras. Lo pensé en cuanto te vi - con un movimiento demasiado veloz y fluido para ser medido, atrapó a Isabella entre la barandilla y su cuerpo. El viento le agitó el pelo y la piel pura era como el mármol bajo la luna. Edward descubrió que la necesidad era más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Sabe lo que pensé yo? -exigió Isabella, luchando porque las palabras no salieran entrecortadas- Pensé que era rudo y grosero.

El rió divertido.

-Parece que ambos acertamos. No sé si decirte que preguntarme qué sabor tendrías estuvo a punto de distraerme del juego.

Isabella se quedó muy quieta. El único movimiento era el de los mechones castaños que danzaban en torno a su cara. Luego alzó la barbilla y sus ojos se oscurecieron con desafío.

-Es una pena -repuso mientras cerraba la mano. Decidió que sin importar que fuera un pasajero, iba a darle un puñetazo, tal como le habían enseñado sus hermanos.

-Es raro que alguien o algo interfiera en mi concentración-al hablar se inclinó. Isabella tensó los músculos-. Tienes los ojos de una hechicera. Soy un hombre supersticioso.

-Arrogante -corrigió con firmeza-. Pero dudo que supersticioso -vio la sonrisa en los ojos de él a medida que la cara dominaba su campo de visión.

-¿No crees en la suerte. Isabella?

-Sí – "y también en un buen derechazo", añadió en silencio. Sintió que los dedos de Edward se deslizaban por su nuca y bajaba la boca hacia la suya. De algún modo el aleteo cálido del aliento de ese hombre hizo que entreabriera los labios y su concentración vacilara.

Una mano aún le sostenía la suya; con un dedo, trazó círculos en la palma como si quisiera recordarle la sensación de los labios en su piel. Luchando contra una creciente debilidad, Isabella se retiró y apuntó al estómago vulnerable. .

A menos de un centímetro del blanco, su puño quedó capturado en una presa férrea. Frustrada, se debatió, y lo único que consiguió fue escuchar otra vez la risa de él.

-Tus ojos te delataron -informó, inmovilizándola. - Tendrás que trabajar en ello.

-Si no me suelta, voy a... -la amenaza se perdió al sentir el roce de su boca. No fue un beso, sino una tentación. Isabella se humedeció los labios como si anticipara algo oscuramente dulce y estrictamente prohibido.

-¿Qué?-susurró Edward, volviendo a rozarle los labios con una ligereza que hizo que la sangre le hirviera. Quería aplastar y devorar casi tanto como saborear. La boca de ella estaba húmeda y olía levemente a mar y a verano. Cuando no respondió, siguió el contorno de los labios con la lengua, grabándolos en la memoria mientras absorbía el sabor y esperaba.

Isabella sintió cómo el espeso placer penetraba en ella. Tenía los párpados pesados y los cerró; sus músculos se relajaron. El puño aún encerrado en la mano de él se quedó laxo. Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, la mente se le quedó en blanco... un espacio vacío en el que él podría haber escrito lo que deseara. Experimentó el ínfimo y excitante dolor cuando le mordisqueó el labio inferior y la mente volvió a llenársele. Pero no con pensamientos. El cuerpo duro y delgado estaba pegado al suyo. La boca era más suave de lo que habría imaginado en un hombre, como el contacto de una seda delicada sobre la piel. Percibía el leve aroma a tabaco, rico y extranjero, y la fragancia de él sin la Ínterferencia de colonia. Edward susurró su nombre como Isabella jamás lo había oído. El barco se escoró, pero él siguió el movimiento con la misma facilidad con que la había acercado. Olvidados los pensamientos de resistencia, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y echó la cabeza atrás en gesto de invitación. Edward experimentó el deseo salvaje de saquearla mientras le aferraba el pelo con la mano.

-Abre los ojos -exigió. Mientras observaba, los párpados pesados se alzaron para revelar ojos nublados por el placer-. Mírame cuando te bese -musitó.

Entonces le aplastó la boca con la suya, implacable y brutal. Al explorarla pudo oír los latidos del corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Descubrió sabores inagotables mientras la lengua de Isabella respondía con igual urgencia. Los ojos de él eran como rendijas mientras contemplaba el placer brumoso en los de ella convertirse en una pasión opaca. Al gemir los cerró y también la visión de Edward se volvió borrosa.

Isabella sintió que el deseo la aferraba como si tuviera garras. Anhelos, necesidades, secretos, todo quedó expuesto en una explosión tumultuosa. A pesar de que ansiaba satisfacerlos, comprendió que era un hombre que podía desnudarla hasta el alma. Y no sabía nada de él. Asustada, luchó por liberarse, pero él la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sin soltarle los labios hasta quedar saciado. En algún rincón cuerdo del cerebro comprendió que él siempre tomaría, ajeno a cualquier predisposición de la otra parte.

Al verse libre, se tomó tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Edward volvió a observarla con esa extraña capacidad que tenía para la quietud y el silencio absolutos. Resultaba imposible leerle los ojos. En una defensa natural, Isabella convirtió el miedo en ira.

-Si hubiera leído el folleto, habría visto que el precio del billete no incluye poder elegir entre la tripulación.

-Algunas cosas no tienen precio, Isabella. Algo en su tono de voz la hizo temblar. Era como si ya la hubiera marcado de forma casi indeleble. Retrocedió a las sombras.

-Manténgase alejado de mí -le advirtió. Edward se apoyó en la barandilla sin apartar los ojos de la silueta.

-No -repuso con suavidad-. Ya he dado las cartas y las probabilidades están a favor de la banca.

-Bueno, pues no me interesa -siseó-. Descárteme del juego -dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras que conducían a la siguiente cubierta.

El metió las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa Jugueteó con unas monedas.

-Ni lo sueñes.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia no me pertenece. En el último capítulo les digo de quien es. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

2

Isabella se puso unos pantalones cortos de color caqui y luego se agachó para buscar las sandalias. De acuerdo con sus cálculos, la mayoría de los pasajeros que desembarcaría para pasar el día en Nassau ya lo habría hecho. Existían pocas posibilidades de verse atrapada en el tumulto o de tener que abrirse paso entre los taxistas y guías turísticos del puerto. Como iba a ser su último viaje, quería disfrutar del papel de turista y comprar algunos regalos para su familia. Maldijo la sandalia que de algún modo se había enganchado en el rincón más alejado y se metió bajo la litera.

Tumbada completamente extendida podía tocar cada pared del camarote. En la otra dirección tenía unos sesenta centímetros libres. Junto a la cama había una diminuta cómoda con espejo fijada al suelo y un espacio reducido que desempeñaba el papel de armario. A menudo se consideraba afortunada por no sufrir de claustrofobia.

Sin levantarse del suelo, se calzó las sandalias y comenzó a comprobar el contenido de la mochila que iba a llevar. Cartera y gafas de sol. "Bueno, no se me ocurre que pueda necesitar nada más", reflexionó mientras se levantaba con elasticidad. Durante un momento pensó en preguntarle a alguno de los otros _croupiers si _quería acompañarla, pero descartó la idea. No estaba de muy buen humor, y cualquiera que trabajara de cerca con ella no tardaría en descubrirlo, y quizá en averiguar el motivo.

Lo último que quería era hablar de Edward Cullen. "De hecho", concluyó mientras se acomodaba sobre el pelo una gorra de tenis también de color caqui,

"lo último que quiero es pensar en él, con sus fríos ojos verdes, su boca ancha y seria y su despiadado atractivo".

Al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en él, abandonó el camarote de peor humor. "Solo quedan nueve días más", se recordó al prescindir del ascensor y subir las escaleras a pie. Podría soportar cualquier cosa durante nueve días.

Con una mueca recordó al vendedor de Detroit que la había seguido a todas las mesas en el crucero de la primavera anterior. Había llegado tan lejos como para presentarse en los alojamientos de la tripulación para tratar de convencerla de que lo dejara entrar en su camarote. Se lo quitó de encima afirmando que su novio era el ingeniero jefe, un italiano robusto con bíceps como troncos de árbol. No creyó que esa táctica funcionara con un hombre como Edward Cullen.

Mientras subía, la moqueta sencilla de la zona de la tripulación se vio reemplazada por la roja y dorada que abarcaba el resto del barco. Al llegar al nivel principal intercambió un saludo rápido con otros miembros de la tripulación que aún seguían a bordo. Dos hombres se hallaban a cada lado de la pasarela, uno con el uniforme blanco almidonado del primer oficial y el otro con un atuendo informal.

Como de costumbre, hablaban con intensidad pero sin acaloramiento. Isabella captó primero la atención del director del crucero, un pequeño inglés de pelo rubio y energía ilimitada. Le guiñó el ojo y luego se plantó entre los dos hombres.

-¿Qué diplomático os destinó al servicio de la pasarela juntos? -preguntó con fingido suspiro-. Supongo que tendré que desempeñar el papel de árbitro. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Rob afirma que la señora Denali es una viuda rica -comenzó Jack, el inglés-. Yo digo que está divorciada.

-Es viuda -empezó el primer oficial, cruzando los brazos-. Una viuda hermosa y rica.

-La señora Denali - musitó Isabella.

-Alta -explicó Jack-. Pelo rojo, corto y bien arreglado. Isabella imaginó a la mujer que había visto fugazmente la noche anterior en el casino.

-¿Viuda o divorciada? -inquirió, acostumbrada a las discusiones entre los dos hombres- ¿Llevaba anillos?

-Exacto -corroboró Rob con una mueca a su compañero-. Llevaba anillos. Las viudas los llevan.

-Y también los primeros oficiales con la cabeza hueca -señaló Jack, indicando el sello que había en la mano de Rob.

-La cuestión es -interrumpió Isabella antes de que Rob pudiera replicar-, ¿qué clase de anillo? ¿Una banda sencilla de oro? ¿ Uno con alguna piedra preciosa?

-Un pedazo de hielo tan grande como el huevo de una gallina -informó Rob, con otra mueca hacia Jack- Viuda rica.

-Divorciada -contradijo Isabella, desinflando su burbuja de felicidad-. Lo siento, si hacemos caso de los porcentajes, Rob, es la respuesta más factible. Los huevos de gallina rara vez se llevan por motivos sentimentales -después de consolarlo con una palmadita en la mejilla, lo saludó con formalidad-. ¡Permiso para bajar a tierra, señor!

-Lárgate -la empujó-. Ve a comprarte un colchón de paja.

Riendo, ella descendió por los estrechos escalones de hierro.

El sol brillaba, el aire era húmedo y templado. Isabella regateó con unos niños que estaban vendiendo collares de caracolas en el muelle y llegó a la conclusión de que al final no iba a ser un mal día. Disponía de horas para hacer lo que había planeado en uno de los puntos turísticos más bonitos de las Bahamas.

-Tres dólares -le dijo el niño negro delgado, extendiendo un puñado de collares. Solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y un medallón que mostraba signos de oxidación. Su compañero tenía una pequeña radio portátil al oído mientras se movía con elasticidad al ritmo del reggae.

-Pirata -manifestó Isabella de buen humor-. Un dólar

El niño sonrió al percibir a una regateadora hábil.

-Oh, hermosa dama -comenzó con su melódica voz- Si pudiera, le entregaría el collar únicamente a cambio de su sonrisa, pero entonces mi padre me pegaría-

-Sí, puedo ver lo mucho que han abusado de ti -enarcó una ceja-. Un dólar y cuarto.

-Dos cincuenta. Yo mismo recogí las caracolas y las uní a la luz de una vela.

Isabella rio y movió la cabeza.

-Lo próximo que me dirás es que te enfrentaste a un grupo de tiburones.

-No hay tiburones cerca de nuestra isla, señorita -manifestó con orgullo-. Dos dólares americanos.

-un dólar Y medio porque admiro tu imaginación -metió la mano en la mochila y sacó la cartera. El dinero desapareció de sus manos y fue a parar al bolsillo del niño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Por usted, hermosa dama, me arriesgaré a recibir una paliza.

Isabella eligió un collar, luego le dio otra moneda de un cuarto.

-Pirata -murmuró mientras él le sonreía. Se pasó la mochila al hombro y se alejó.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, de pie en el muelle. No se sorprendió tanto como habría esperado, aunque de algún modo sabía que lo encontraría. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de color beige que hacía que su piel pareciera casi cobriza y unos pantaIones vaqueros cortos y gastados que resaltaban sus piernas finas y musculosas. A pesar de que el sol brillaba conintensidad, no lucía gafas; no daba la impresión de necesitarlas. Justo cuando debatía consigo misma si pasar a su lado sin hablarle, él fue a su encuentro. Se movía con la gracilidad de un cazador... "un hombre", pensó sin motivo específico, "más acostumbrado a la arena o la hierba que el asfalto".

-Buenos días -Edward le tomó la mano como si el encuentro hubiera sido pactado.

-Buenos días -respondió con frialdad, retirando la mano para no ofrecerle ninguna satisfacción-¿No ha contratado ninguno de los recorridos con guía?

-No. No me gusta que me dirijan -comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad al lado de Isabella.

Ella contuvo una réplica furiosa y habló con una voz calculadamente amable.

-Varios de los recorridos merecen la pena. De verdad que son el mejor modo de conocer la isla en el período de tiempo limitado que permanecemos en puerto.

-Tú ya has estado aquí -indicó-. ¿Por qué no me la muestras?

-Estoy fuera de servicio -expuso con sequedad- Y me voy de compras.

-Bien. Como ya has empezado -miró el collar que aún llevaba en la mano-, ¿adonde quieres ir ahora?

Isabella decidió abandonar por completo la diplomacia.

-Por favor, ¿quiere dejarme en paz? Pretendo disfrutar del día.

-Y yo. Sola –recalcó.

Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Nunca has oído que los americanos permanecen juntos en suelo extranjero? -preguntó al quitarle el collar de los dedos y pasárselo por la cabeza.

-No -respondió, deseando no tener tantas ganas de sonreír.

-Te lo explicaré mientras damos un paseo en un coche de caballos.

-Voy a ir de compras -le recordó mientras la conducía a la ciudad.

-Después del paseo tendrás una idea mejor de lo que quieres comprar.

-Edward -igualó su andar porque era mejor que ser arrastrada-. ¿Aceptas alguna vez un no por respuesta?

-No que recuerde -contestó después de pensárselo.

-Ya me lo parecía -musitó, y se detuvo para observarlo fijamente.

-De acuerdo, probemos de esta manera. Si sale cara, damos un paseo, si sale cruz, te vas de compras -metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una moneda.

-Probablemente sea una moneda con dos caras -dijo al mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Jamás hago trampas -manifestó Edward con solemnidad al sostener la moneda entre los dedos pulgar e índice para que ella la examinara.

"Puedo negarme y seguir mi camino", reflexionó Isabella, pero descubrió que asentía. Las probabilidades estaban niveladas. Con un movimiento diestro de la muñeca, Edward hizo que la moneda diera vueltas en el aire, la atrapó y la plantó sobre el dorso de su otra mano. Cara. De algún modo ella había sabido que iba a salir cara.

-Nunca hay que apostar contra la banca –musitó Isabella mientras subía al coche.

Cuando el caballo emprendió su pausado trote, mantuvo un silencio digno... durante unos treinta segundos. Conociéndose bien, se vio obligada a reconocer que si no hubiera querido subir al coche, no lo habría hecho. No sin oponer resistencia. De modo que en vez de un silencio digno, dejó la mochila en el suelo, prescindió del encanto de la calle estrecha y miró a su acompañante.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disfrutar del paseo -pasó un brazo por el respaldo del asiento y jugueteó con el pelo de ella.

-Basta de respuestas evasivas, Edward. Querías mi compañía y la tienes, a menos que decida gritar que me has atacado y salte del coche.

La observó un instante, primero con curiosidad, luego con admiración. Sabía que lo haría. Bajó los dedos hasta su nuca.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué haces en el _Celebration _-exigió, apartándose del placer que le provocaban sus dedos-. No me das la impresión de ser el tipo de hombre que haría un crucero tropical para relajarse.

-Un amigo me lo recomendó. Me sentía desasosegado y él se mostró persuasivo -volvió a acariciarle el cuello-. ¿Qué haces tú en el _Celébration_?

-Trabajar en las mesas de blackjack.

-¿Por qué?

-Me sentía desasosegada -a pesar de sí misma, sonrió, El conductor del coche inició su monólogo sobre los puntos más bonitos de la isla, pero notó que la pareja

solo estaba interesada en sí misma. Chasqueó la lengua para avivar el paso del caballo y guardó silencio.

-De acuerdo, ¿de dónde eres? -preguntó Isabella, buscando un punto de partida-. Tengo la costumbre de situar a la gente por su acento, pero contigo no lo consigo.

-Viajo -sonrió de manera enigmática.

-Originalmente -insistió, entrecerrando los ojos ante la evasiva.

-Nevada.

-Las Vegas -Isabella asintió-. Has pasado algún tiempo allí. Imagino que es la ciudad adecuada para las personas con habilidades específicas -al ver que él se encogía de hombros, estudió su perfil-. ¿Y es así como te ganas la vida? Jugando?

-Sí -giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Por que?

-Anoche solo había dos jugadores en la mesa -repuso-. El hombre de Georgia y tú, aunque él era menos profesional.

-¿Y los otros? -preguntó con curiosidad.

**-**Oh**, **al texano le gusta el juego; no se concentra tanto en él. La rubia de Nueva York se considera una jugadora -debido al suave movimiento del coche, sonrió y se relajó-. Pero no logra retener las cartas ni las probabilidades. Terminará por perder mucho o ganando por suerte. El hombre de Nueva York observa las cartas pero no sabe cómo apostar. Tú posees la concentración que distingue a un jugador de un aficionado.

-Una teoría muy interesante -reflexionó. Con un dedo bajó las gafas de ella por el puente de su nariz para poder verle los ojos sin ninguna barrera-. ¿Tú Juegas, Isabella?

-Depende del juego y de las probabilidades -informó, subiéndose otra vez las gafas-. No me gusta perder -por la expresión de los ojos de él, se dio cuenta de que no hablaban de cartas, sino de un juego mucho más peligroso.

Con una sonrisa, Edward se reclinó y señaló hacia su derecha con la mano.

-Tienen unas playas bonitas aquí.

-Mmmm.

Como si fuera la señal esperada, el conductor reanudó su guión, y les ofreció un comentario sobre la isla hasta que los llevó de vuelta al punto de partida. Las calles ya se habían llenado de gente, la mayoría turistas con bolsas de compras y cámaras. Ambas aceras estaban alineadas con tiendas, algunas con las puertas abiertas, todas con los escaparates a rebosar.

-Bueno, gracias por el paseo -Isabella comenzó a bajar, pero Edward le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la alzó con ligereza. La sostuvo a unos centímetros del suelo mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros para estabilizarse. Su poco peso lo sorprendió, haciendo que comprendiera que su sexualidad y estilo lo habían cegado a la realidad de lo pequeña que era. De pronto sus dedos se tornaron delicados al depositarla en el suelo.

-Gracias -logró decir después de aclararse la garganta- Que tengas un buen día.

-Eso pretendo -afirmó al tomarle otra vez la mano.

-Edward... -respiró hondo. Decidió que había llegado el momento de plantarse. Ese breve instante en que la había sostenido le recordó lo tonta que había sido en relajarse incluso un momento-. Acepté dar un paseo en coche contigo, pero ahora me voy de compras.

-Perfecto. Te acompañaré,

-Busco regalos, Edward -trató de desanimarlo-. Ya sabes, camisetas, gorras. Te aburrirás

-Nunca me aburro

-Esta vez, sí -comentó al avanzar por la calle, con las manos aún unidas-. Te lo prometo,

-¿Qué te parece un cenicero que ponga Bienvenidos a Nassau? -sugirió él.

Con valor, Isabella contuvo la risa.

-Voy a entrar aquí -indicó, deteniéndose en un impulso ante la primera tienda que encontraron. Y pensaba detenerse en todas las tiendas de Bay Street hasta que consiguiera volverlo loco.

Cuando la mochila contuvo llaveros musicales, diversas camisetas y cajas hechas de caracolas, Isabella ya había olvidado que su deseo había sido deshacerse de él. La hacía reír... la seducción más delicada. Para un hombre al que instintivamente había catalogado como solitario, Edward era una compañía agradable. Al rato no solo había dejado de sentirse molesta, sino que desterró toda cautela.

-¡Mira! -alzó un coco hueco tallado con la forma de una cabeza sonriente.

-Elegante -comentó él, examinándolo.

-Es ridículo, tonto -riendo, sacó la cartera-. Y perfecto para mi hermano. Colin también es ridículo... Bueno, no todo el tiempo -añadió con escrúpulos.

Los pasillos del mercadillo estaban atestados de gente y de mercancías, pero no tanto para que Isabella no pudiera abrirse paso en busca de tesoros. Al ver un gran bolso de paja, se lo señaló a Edward. Este obedeció y se lo bajó.

-Es casi tan grande como tú -comentó cuando ella se lo quitó.

-No es para mí -murmuró, estudiándolo con minudosidad-. Mi madre borda mucho; le vendrá bien algo así.

-Está hecho a mano -comentó una mujer de piel oscura que fumaba una pipa en una mecedora-. Lo hice yo -añadió, palmeándose el generoso pecho- En mi puesto no hay nada de Hong Kong.

-Tiene unas cosas preciosas -dijo Isabella, aunque la mujer ya le interesaba más que el bolso

Alzando un gran abanico de hoja de palmera, la isleña comenzó a agitar el aire caluroso con gesto majestuoso. Isabella quedó fascinada al ver un anillo en cada uno de sus dedos

-¿Le ha comprado algo bonito a su novia hoy? –le preguntó a Edward con un resplandor de dientes blancos.

-No, todavía no -respondió antes de que Isabella pudiera hablar-. ¿Qué me sugiere?

-Edward...

-Mire -la mujer la interrumpió y señaló unas prendas de vestir a su derecha. Sacó una túnica de color crema llamada _dashiki _que lucía un reborde de osados puntos en tonos arco iris-. Es especial –le dijo a él, poniéndosela en las manos-. Aquí lleva mucho color chocolate, como sus ojos.

-Son marrones -comenzó Isabella-, y no soy...

-Veamos -Edward la colocó delante de ella, observando el efecto a través de ojos entrecerrados-. Sí, te queda bien -decidió.

-Póngasela esta noche para su hombre –aconsejó la mujer, que ya había empezado a doblarla para guardarla en una bolsa-. Muy sexy.

-Una idea excelente -convino él mientras contaba billetes.

-Aguarde un momento -Isabella le apuntó con la mano que todavía sostenía el bolso de paja-. No es mi hombre

-¿No es su hombre? -la mujer soltó una carcajada y no paró de moverse hasta que la mecedora gimió en protesta-. Encanto, no cabe duda de que este es su hombre, no puede engañar a la séptima hija de una séptima hija. Desde luego que no. ¿Quiere también el bolso?

-Bueno, yo... -contempló el bolso de paja como si no tuviera idea de cómo había ido a parar a su mano.

-El bolso también -Edward extrajo unos billetes más-. Gracias.

-Que disfruten de la isla -el dinero desapareció en su enorme mano mientras seguía meciéndose.

-Espere un...

Pero Edward ya tiraba de ella.

-No puedes discutir con la séptima hija de una séptima hija, Isabella. Quién sabe qué maldición te podría lanzar.

-Tonterías -afirmó, pero miró con recelo por encima del hombro hacia la mujer en la mecedora-. Y tú no puedes comprarme ropa, Edward. Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-Bueno, pues no deberías haberlo hecho. Y has pagado el bolso para mi madre.

-Dale recuerdos

Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos cuando salieron a la luz del sol.

-Eres un hombre muy difícil.

-¿Lo ves? Sí me conoces -le quitó las gafas de sol del sombrero y se las puso-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí -sintió un tic en las comisuras de la boca y al final se rindió y se permitió sonreír-. Sí.

-¿Qué te parece un picnic en la playa? -preguntó, jugando con un dedo sobre la palma de la mano de ella.

No resultaba fácil soslayar el hormigueo que había comenzado a subirle por el brazo, pero logró encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

-Si tienes comida, si tienes transporte y si tienes alguna bebida fresca de la isla, podría estar interesada

-¿Algo más? -preguntó al detenerse para apoyarse en el capó de un Mercedes,

-No que se me ocurra ahora.

-Muy bien, vayamos entonces -sacó las llaves del coche y rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Quieres decir que este coche es tuyo? –preguntó boquiabierta y con la mochila colgándole de los dedos

-No, es el que he alquilado. Hay una nevera portátil en el maletero. ¿Te gusta el pollo frío?

Cuando él dejó las bolsas en el asiento de atrás. Isabella plantó las manos en las caderas.

-Estabas condenadamente seguro de ti, ¿verdad?

-Solo calculé las probabilidades -afirmó, luego le tomó la barbilla con una mano y le dio un beso leve en los labios-. Nada más.

Isabella se sentó sin saber si admirar o detestar su descaro. Pensó que le gustaría descubrir qué otras cartas se guardaba en la manga. Notó que Edward conducía como hacía lo demás, con la serena arrogancia de quien sabe que tiene todo bajo control. Parecía aclimatado a ir por el carril izquierdo como si lo hiciera a diario.

Pasaron bajo las hojas grandes de los almendros y junto a vides verdes que en un mes estarían maduras. El viento mecía las ramas con las flores del naranjo típicas de la isla. Él no habló, y una vez más Isabella notó su extraña y admirable capacidad para el silencio. Sin embargo, más que tranquilizador, resultaba excitante.

Mientras dejaban atrás los bonitos hogares coloniales de los ricos en dirección a las playas públicas, se le ocurrió que una relajación verdadera era algo que no se experimentaría a menudo junto a un hombre como Edward Cullen. Aunque de inmediato se dijo que tampoco era algo que ella buscara.

Se volvió en el asiento y cambió la belleza tropical de Nassau por los rasgos atractivos y casi aguileños de él. Era un Jugador. Un conocido de a bordo. Tenía mucha experiencia con ambas cosas como para confiar en que pudiera surgir una relación profunda y duradera. No obstante, consideró que si iba con cuidado, podría disfrutar de su compañía unos días. ¿Qué daño Podría causarle llegar a conocerlo un poco más, en pasar algo de tiempo libre con él? No era como algunas de sus compañeras en el casino, que se enamoraban y desenamoraban o perdían el corazón por alguno de los pasajeros para sentirse desdichadas y destrozadas al final de un viaje.

Cuando una mujer había conseguido mantener su corazón de una pieza en veintiséis años, no iba a perderlo en diez días... "¿Verdad?"

Edward se volvió para ofrecerle una de sus miradas controladas y serias. Ella sintió mariposas en la garganta. Se prometió que iba a tener mucho cuidado, como si atravesara un campo de minas.

-¿En que piensas?

-En bombas -respondió-. Bombas mortales, camufladas-le sonrió con inocencia-. ¿Vamos a comer pronto? Me muero de hambre.

Después de observarla unos momentos, se desvió fruera del camino.

-¿Que te parece aquí?

Isabella contempló la arena blanca y el azul intenso del océano.

-Perfecto -bajó del coche y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire fragante-. No lo hago a menudo, Cuando el barco se encuentra en un puerto, por lo general dedico el tiempo a recuperar el sueño o lala lectura atrasada, o intento broncearme un poco en la cubierta. He olvidado el número de veces que hemos

atracado en esta isla.

-¿No entraste a trabajar en el barco por los viajes?-del maletero sacó una nevera pequeña y una manta doblada.

-No, en realidad lo hice por la gente. Quería averiguar cuántas clases de personas había en el mundo-se quitó las sandalias para sentir la arena caliente bajo los pies-. En el barco somos más de quinientos tripulantes, y solo diez son estadounidenses. Te sorprendería la variedad de gente que conoces. Es como una O.N.U. flotante -le quitó la manta de debajo del brazo, la abrió y dejó que el viento la infiara- He repartido cartas a jugadores de todos los continentes -se sentó al estilo indio en el borde de la manta-. Echaré de menos eso.

-¿Lo echarás de menos? -se dejó caer a su lado- ¿Vas a dejarlo?

Se quitó la gorra y se soltó el pelo.

-Es hora. Quiero pasar un tiempo con mi familia antes de hacer otra cosa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-He estado pensando en un hotel casino –frunció los labios pensativa. Era un proyecto que quería tratar pronto con su padre. Él sabría el mejor modo para financiar la propiedad y un edificio.

-Ya has tenido la experiencia -musitó él, creyendo que pensaba en solicitar un puesto como _croupier- _La única diferencia sería que estarías en tierra firme- de pronto tuvo una idea, pero decidió esperar antes de planteársela-. ¿Dónde vive tu familia?

-¿Mmm? Oh, en Massachusetts -miró la nevera-. Aliméntame -cuando Edward abrió la tapa, notó que las servilletas y los cubiertos eran del barco-. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? -quiso saber-. La cocina tiene la política de no preparar picnics para los pasajeros.

-Los soborné -repuso con sencillez al pasarle un muslo de pollo.

-oh -dio un buen mordisco-. Buena idea. ¿Qué has traído para beber?

En respuesta, Edward sacó el termo y dos vasos de plástico con el logotipo del barco.

-¿Cómo está el pollo?

-Estupendo. Come -aceptó el vaso con un líquido oscuro y bebió con cautela. Era una bebida afrutada, suavizada con ron de la isla-. Oh**, **la especialidad del _Celebration _-miró pensativa el vaso- por lo general acostumbro a no acercarme ni a un metro de esto.

-Estás de Permiso -le recordó, sacando una pieza de pollo _de _la nevera.

- Y quiero vivir para contarlo -murmuró. Por el momento se concentró en el pollo y en el placer de _no tener _que hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar de la brisa.

-Habría imaginado que las playas estarían más concurridas -comentó Edward.

-Mmm -Isabella asintió mientras bebía otro trago-. La mayoría de los turistas que no ha salido de compras se encuentra en excursiones guiadas o buceando del otro lado de la isla. Además, aún no es la temporada alta -gesticuló con el muslo antes de dejarlo caer sobre la servilleta-. En plena temporada no las verás tan tranquilas. Aunque hay mucho que ver y hacer en Nassau además de bañarte y tomar el sol.

-Mmm -la observó quitarse un poco de arena del muslo-. Eso dijo el conductor del coche.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas trasladado en ferry a Paradise Island para ir al casino.

-¿Sí? -se inclinó y tomó un mechón de pelo en la mano- No es el único juego de la ciudad.

Edward le rozó los labios con la intención de darle un beso fugaz y juguetón. Pero la intención se evaporó al probar su sabor cálido y maduro.

-¿Cómo he podido olvidar lo mucho que te deseo? - susurró, luego ahogó la respuesta apagada de ella con una presión dura. Introdujo la lengua entre sus labios para separarlos con destreza mientras la pegaba a la manta.

Al sentir el cuerpo musculoso contra ella. Isabella quiso objetar pero, como por voluntad propia, sus brazos lo rodearon y lo acercó, mientras su boca comenzaba una búsqueda ávida de la de Edward.

El sol se filtraba a través de las hojas de la palmera bajo la que se encontraban, centelleando sobre los párpados cerrados de Isabella hasta que solo fue una bruma roja danzando delante de sus ojos. Él la besó como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con labios, dientes y lengua, mordisqueando, devorando,

seduciendo, poseyendo. Sus bocas se unieron en un sabor más poderoso que el ron que habían probado.

Un gaviota voló hacia el mar mientras emitía un prolongado grito que ninguno de ellos oyó. Cuando Edward le pasó las manos por los brazos, ella sintió el contacto en cada centímetro del cuerpo. Sus pechos lo anhelaron; sus muslos temblaron. En su deseo de que lo imaginario fuera real, gimió y se movió bajo él en invitación.

Edward apartó los labios y los posó en el cuello de Isabella mientras intentaba aferrarse al fino borde de la razón. La deseaba, quería sentir la piel suave encenderse y humedecerse bajo sus manos. Quería tocar cada curva sutil y sentir todas sus pulsaciones y saborearla hasta que ambos enloquecieran.

Cuando las manos de ella se movieron por su espalda, el deseo lo desgarró con una profundidad que jamás había experimentado y luchó por recordar que no se hallaban en una habitación oscura y a solas. Nunca una mujer lo había llevado tan lejos con solo un beso. Unicamente podía pensar hasta dónde lo arrastraría cuando fuera libre para tomarla por entero.

Mordisqueando y succionando, subió la boca hasta la oreja de ella.

-Vuelve ahora conmigo, Isabella -lamió el lóbulo antes de atraparlo entre los dientes- Regresa conmigo a mi camarote. Te deseo.

Las palabras parecieron flotar hasta la conciencia de ella y a punto estuvieron de perderse antes de comprender su significado.

-No -al oír la protesta débil, trató de reforzarla-. No -repitió, apartándose de él. Se sentó y cruzó los brazos en torno a las rodillas hasta que su respiración se serenó-. No -dijo por tercera vez-. No tienes derecho a... a...

-¿A qué? -exigió Edward, girándole la cara con las manos para que lo mirara-. ¿A desearte o a mostrarte lo que tú deseas de mí?

Los ojos de él en ese momento se veían encendidos y enfadados. Isabella recordó la primera impresión de implacabilidad y contuvo un temblor antes de apartarle las manos.

-No me digas lo que deseo -soltó-. Si estás interesado en una pequeña aventura a bordo, ve a buscar a otra mujer. Seguro que no te costará encontrarla -se puso de pie y se dirigió con furia hacia el mar. Él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Y tú no me digas en lo que estoy interesado - ordeno-. Ni siquiera sabías dónde nos encontrábamos. Podría haberte tomado en una playa pública.

-¿De verdad? -echó la cabeza atrás, airada porque hubiera dicho la verdad-. Bueno, pues si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por lo general, me gusta la intimidad, pero sigue empujándome y tal vez haga una excepción.

-Y los cerdos volarán -manifestó al volverse por segunda vez hacia el agua. Apenas se había mojado los pies cuando él volvió a aferraría. Durante un instante Isabella pensó si había calculado mal. La furia que había en los ojos de él no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar, pero nunca había tenido mucha suerte en controlar su propio temperamento una vez que pasaba de un punto determinado. Cuando Edward la pegó a su cuerpo, lo maldijo.

El quería volver a aplastar esa boca ardiente y furiosa. El deseo lo atravesaba a la misma velocidad que su enfado, y uno alimentaba al otro. Sabiendo cuál sería el resultado si cedía a lo primero, optó por lo segundo. Isabella aterrizó en la playa sobre el trasero.

Primero se sintió dominada por el asombro, luego por la ira.

-¡Tú... tú... _animal! _-se incorporó y se lanzó sobre él, centrada en la venganza. Pero cuando la sujetó por los brazos para apartarla, Edward sonreía.

-¿Mecreerías si te dijera que estás preciosa cuando te enfadas?

-Vas a pagar por esto, Edward Cullen -el agua no había enfriado su mal humor. Con los brazos inmovilizados, trató de darle una patada, pero solo consiguió terminar en el agua otra vez, enredada con él-. ¡Quítame las manos de encima! -lo empujó, se hundió y salió a la superficie escupiendo-. ¡Nadie provoca a un Swan y se sale con la suya!

En su intento por evitar que los ahogara a los dos, sintió que su mano conectaba con un pecho. Al siguiente instante descubrió que volvía a apoderarse de la boca de ella mientras la acariciaba a través de la camiseta mojada. Aunque oyó el gemido de Isabella, esta no dejó de debatirse, sumergiéndolos otra vez. El probó sal, y los labios de ella; notó los muslos esbeltos pegados a los suyos mientras rodaban bajo la siguiente ola. Con una risa ahogada, la oyó maldecirlo de nuevo al aspirar una bocanada de aire. Luego el oleaje juntó sus cuerpos. Cuando la marea se retiró, quedaron medio cubiertos por el agua y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Swan? -repitió de pronto, moviendo la cabeza para despejarla y salpicar la cara de ella-. ¿Isabella Swan?

Ella también se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos y trató de pensar. El cuerpo le palpitaba con la poderosa combinación de furia y deseo.

-Sí. Y en cuanto recuerde algunas de esas maravillosas maldiciones, te las voy a soltar todas.

Por primera vez notó sorpresa absoluta en el rostro de él. Tuvo el efecto de evaporar su ira y sustituirla por desconcierto. Entonces Edward entrecerró los ojos para estudiar sus facciones. Ella le devolvió el escrutinio, para sentirse más confusa cuando lo vio sonreír. Uniendo sus frentes, Edward soltó una carcajada.

El sonido era contagioso, pero cuando empezó a responder, notó el bulto incómodo de arena y caracolas que se clavaba en su espalda.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? -exigió-. Estoy empapada y llena de arena. Las caracolas me han arañado y no he acabado el almuerzo.

Sin dejar de reír, él levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso fraternal en la punta de la nariz.

-Pregúntamelo en otra ocasión. Vamos, limpiémonos y comamos.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Isabella Swan. Edward movió la cabeza al abrir el armario estrecho para sacar una camisa. Era la primera vez en años que quedaba tan desconcertado. Cuando un hombre se ganaba la vida gracias a su ingenio, no podía permitirse el lujo de que lo sorprendieran a menudo.

Resultaba extraño que no hubiera notado el parecido familiar, aunque ella tenía poco en común físicamente con su padre enorme, de facciones generosas y pelo rojo. Isabella era más una versión moderna de la pequeña miniatura pintada que Charlie guardaba en la biblioteca. Pensó en todas las veces que había ido a la fortaleza de Hyannis Port en el transcurso de los años. Bella, tal como la llamaba la familia, siempre había estado en la universidad. Por algún motivo, se había hecho una imagen de una estudiante flacucha y con gafas, con el pelo encendido de Charlie y la excéntrica dignidad de Rene. No cabía duda de que Isabella Swan era toda una sorpresa.

"Es extraño que tenga un trabajo que apenas sirva para pagar su alojamiento y comida cuando tiene fama de poseer un coeficiente intelectual que rivaliza con el peso de su padre y suficiente capital para comprar un transatlántico como yate personal", pensó, pero los Swan eran una familia extraña y obstinada, propensa a lo inesperado.

Durante un momento se quedó quieto, desnudo de cintura para arriba, la camisa colgando olvidada de sus dedos. Su torso era cetrino y esbelto, con la piel tersa y, a la izquierda, con una cicatriz de quince centímetros. Recordó.

La primera vez que conoció a Charlie Swan, Edward tenía veinticinco años. Un golpe de suerte le había proporcionado suficiente dinero para comprar la parte de su socio en un pequeño hotel en la avenida principal de Las Vegas. Edward quería ampliarlo.

Para eso necesitaba financiación. Por lo general los bancos se mostraban reacios a la hora de prestar grandes cantidades de dinero a hombres que se habían ganado la vida con una baraja de cartas. Además, a Edward no le interesaban los banqueros, con sus manos cuidadas y voces secas. Y el indio que lievaba dentro tenía poca fe en una promesa plasmada en papel. Entonces oyó hablar de Charlie Swan.

Con sus propios medios, Edward investigó al mago de la bolsa y financiero. Obtuvo la imagen de un escocés duro y excéntrico que establecía sus propias reglas, y ganaba. Se puso en contacto con él, durante un mes perdió el tiempo por teléfono y papel, luego realizó su primer viaje a la fortaleza de Hyannis Port.

Charlie operaba desde su hogar. No le gustaban los edificios de oficinas, donde se dependía de los ascensores y las secretarias. Había comprado su inmensa propiedad cerca del mar con el dinero ganado primero con su espalda y luego con su mente. Charlie no tardó en darse cuenta de que podía ganar más, de manera muy satisfactoria, con la mente. Entonces había levantado un hogar y un imperio a su gusto.

Era una mansión enorme, con amplios corredores y habitaciones espaciosas. A Charlie no le gustaban los lugares reducidos. La primera impresión que recibió Edward cuando lo condujeron a la sala de la torre que cumplía las funciones de despacho fue de solidez física... e ingenio.

-Así que usted es Cullen -Charlie tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa que había sido tallada de una secuoya gigante de California.

-Sí. Y usted es Swan.

-El mismo -una sonrisa dividió la cara ancha-. Siéntese, muchacho -Charlie no notó ningún cambio de expresión ante el empleo de ese vocablo, y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho cuando Edward se sentó. Le gustaba cómo se movía el otro; había juzgado a hombres por menos-. De modo que quiere un préstamo.

-Le ofrezco una inversión, señor Swan –corrigió Edward con frialdad. El sillón estaba diseñado para tragarse a un hombre. Se sentó con una relajación que solo acentuaba su presteza para saltar-. Con mi propiedad como garantía, desde luego.

-Mmm -Charlie juntó las yemas de los dedos mientras continuaba estudiando al hombre que tenía frente a él. Al observar sus rasgos aristocráticos, llegó a la conclusión de que no se trataba de un hombre simple. Frío, controlado, potencialmente violento. Sangre comanche, sangre de guerreros, pero no un pendenciero. El propio Charlie descendía de buenos guerreros-. Mmm -repitió-. ¿Cuál es su valor?

Por la mente de Edward pasó una réplica airada, pero se contuvo. Recogió el maletín.

-Tengo los informes financieros, las evaluaciones y todo eso.

Charlie emitió una risa fuerte y movió la mano.

-¿Cree que habría llegado tan lejos si no conociera todos los números que figuran ahí? ¿Qué me dice de usted? -exigió-, ¿Por qué debería prestarle dinero?- Edward dejó otra vez el maletín en el suelo.

-Pago mis deudas.

-No duraría mucho en el negocio si no lo hiciera.

-Y le haré ganar mucho dinero.

-Tengo dinero, muchacho -Charlie volvió a reír y los ojos se le humedecieron.

-Solo un tonto no quiere más -respondió Edward con ecuanimidad, y Charlie dejó de reír.

-Tiene toda la razón -asintió, reclinándose en el sillón. Con una sonrisa, dio una palmada a la mesa- ¿Cuánto necesita para arreglar el agujero que tiene en la pared?

-Trescientos cincuenta mil dólares -anunció Edward sin parpadear.

Charlie sacó una botella de whisky de un cajón del escritorio y una baraja de cartas.

-Póquer abierto.

Jugaron durante una hora, hablando únicamente para apostar. Desde algún lugar de la casa a Edward le llegó el eco del gong de un reloj de péndulo. En una ocasión alguien llamó a la puerta. Charlie soltó un grito y no volvieron a molestarlos. El aroma del cigarro de Edward se mezclaba con el del whisky y con la fragancia de las rosas que había en la repisa de la ventana. Después de perder

mil quinientos dólares, Charlie volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón.

-Necesitará accionistas.

-Acabo de deshacerme de un socio -apagó el cigarro-. No quiero a otro.

-Accionistas, muchacho -Charlie apartó las cartas-. Si quiere ganar dinero, primero tiene que distribuirlo. Un hombre que juega como usted debería saberlo -con los ojos sobre Edward, meditó un momento-. Le prestaré el dinero y compraré una participación del diez por ciento. Es usted inteligente, quédese con el sesenta y reparta el resto -después de agitar el whisky en la copa, se lo acabó de un trago y sonrió-. Va a ser rico.

-Lo sé. La risa sonora de Charlie agitó las ventanas.

-Quédese á cenar -dijo, levantándose. Edward se quedó y se hizo rico. Rebautizó el hotel con el nombre de Comanche, luego lo convirtió en uno de los mejores hoteles casino de Las Vegas. Compró una propiedad hundida en Tahoe y repitió el éxito. A los diez años, tenía cinco prósperos hoteles de juego e intereses en diversas empresas distribuidas por el país y Europa. Diez años después de su reunión en el despacho de la torre, Edward había asistido docenas de veces a la mansión Swan, recibido a Charlie y Rene en sus hoteles y pescado con sus hijos. Pero jamás había conocido a la hija.

-Es una chica brillante -diría Charlie de vez en cuando-. Pero no quiere sentar la cabeza. Necesita a un buen hombre... deberías conocerla.

Y Edward se había mantenido al margen de los intentos poco sutiles por emparejarlos. O eso había creído.

-El viejo diablo -murmuró al ponerse la camisa. Había sido Charlie quien lo había empujado a realizar el crucero. Había insistido en que se alejara de la presión. Dijo que no había nada como el aire de mar y mujeres medio desnudas para relajar a un hombre. Debido al desasosiego que lo había dominado, Edward se lo pensó, y luego había caído en la trampa cuando Charlie le envió el billete, pidiéndole que le llevara una caja de whisky escocés de la tienda libre de impuestos.

"De modo que el viejo pirata no ha olvidado sus trucos", pensó, divertido. Charlie sabía que pasaría tiempo en el casino de a bordo, y el resto lo dejó al azar. Riendo, comenzó a abotonarse la camisa. "Al azar con una baraja marcada". ¿Qué diría el viejo si supiera que su amigo y socio aquella tarde había estado luchando con su hija con la idea de llevársela a la cama? Exasperado, se alisó el pelo. La hija de Charlie Swan. Santo Dios.

Sacó la chaqueta del armario y cerró de un portazo. Si la hubiera seducido, el viejo diablo se lo tendría merecido. Y también si la evitara el resto del viaje y jamás mencionara una palabra de que la había llegado a conocer. Eso haría que el escocés se subiera por las paredes. En el espejo vio el reflejo de un hombre delgado y cetrino vestido de negro y blanco.

-Y si piensas que puedes mantenerte lejos de ella, es que estás loco -musitó.

Al entrar en el casino, Isabella se hallaba cerca del pequeño monitor en blanco y negro hablando con el rubio que Edward reconoció como su supervisor.

Rio por algo que le dijo el otro y luego movió la cabeza. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron cuando Mike le pasó un dedo por la mejilla. Conocía la sensación del contacto... suave y fresca. Mike sonrió, luego le enderezó la pajarita mientras le hablaba en voz baja. Incluso al reconocer la emoción, le costó controlarla. En cuestión de días Isabella le había hecho sentir deseo, furia y en ese momento celos, emociones que por lo general mantenía en perfecto equilibrio. Maldiciendo al padre de ella, se dirigió a su encuentro.

-Isabella -vio que los hombros se le ponían rígidos antes de volverse-. ¿Esta noche no repartes cartas?

-Acabo de llegar de mi descanso -tendría que haber imaginado que el respiro de veinticuatro horas no duraría-

-Anoche no te vi por aquí, y pensé que quizá te habías caído por la borda -al captar el asombro de Mike, lo miró-. Te presento a Edward Cullen. Cuando no quedé rendida ante su encanto en Nassau, me arrojó al agua.

-Comprendo -Mike extendió la mano-. Yo jamás probé eso. ¿Funcionó?

-Cállate, Mike -dijo ella con dulzura.

-Tendrá que disculparla -le dijo el otro a Edward-. La vida en el mar a algunos nos vuelve hoscos. ¿Disfruta del viaje, señor Cullen?

-Sí -miró a Isabella-. Hasta el momento ha sido toda una experiencia.

-Perdonadme -dijo con exasperada cortesía-, pero tengo que ir a relevar a Tony -se dirigió a la mesa cinco. Como apretar los dientes le provocaba dolor, se obligó a relajar la mandíbula. Le ofreció a los tres jugadores que había a la mesa una sonrisa profesional que se heló cuando Edward ocupó un sitio vacante-. Buenas noches. Barajas nuevas –rompió los sellos y las mezcló, esforzándose para soslayar la mirada firme de él. Vio que colocaba lo que creyó que eran unos doscientos dólares en fichas a su lado y encendía un cigarro. Al terminar de mezclar, decidió que trataría de limpiarlo-. ¿Corta?

Edward aceptó la fina lámina de plástico que le ofreció. Mientras Isabella introducía las barajas en el repartidor vacío, él adelantó una ficha de veinticinco dólares. Después de comprobar que se hubieran realizado las apuestas, comenzó a repartir.

En un momento lo dejó solo con tres fichas y eso la llenó de una sombría satisfacción. Luego le repartió dos sietes y él aprovechó la ocasión para abrirse, consiguiendo veinte en una mano y veintiuno en la otra. Sin pausa incrementó las fichas hasta tener diez. Cuando llegó el momento de la rotación de mesa, la enfureció yéndose con ella. Isabella renovó el juramento de desplumarlo.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, apenas notó la presencia de los demás jugadores. Solo era capaz de ver los ojos verdes insondables de Edward o su mano al indicar que se plantaba o que quería otra carta. Aunque estaba decidida a desplumarlo, sus fichas no dejaron de multiplicarse.

-¡ Blackjack! -el grito del estudiante universitario en un extremo de la mesa rompió su concentración. Isabella lo miró y lo vio sonreír- ¡He ganado tres dólares! -le anunció a todo el casino, alzando las tres fichas azules como si fueran un trofeo. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que estaba placenteramente borracho-. Y ahora... - plantó otra vez las tres fichas sobre la mesa y se frotó las manos-. Ya estoy listo para jugar.

Riendo, recogió las cartas, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Edward. En ellos vio humor y se sintió mejor. Por un momento experimentó el deseo de alargar la mano y tocarlo, pasarle los dedos por el pelo que enmarcaba el rostro delgado. ¿Cómo un simple destello risueño en los ojos podía hacer que él pareciera tan importante?

-¡Eh! -el estudiante universitario alzó la cerveza en un brindis-. Estoy en racha.

-Sí, una racha de una jugada -comentó con ironía su amiga.

La interrupción despejó la cabeza de Isabella. Alzó el mentón y decidió que una sonrisa no iba a conseguir que olvidara que quería dejarlo sin fichas.

-Posible blackjack -anunció al revelar su as. Al alzar el extremo de su siguiente carta, quedó satisfecha al ver un tres-

-No hay blackjack -miró las cartas de Edward, complacida de haberle dado una jugada pobre-. Dieciséis. ¿Pide o se planta? -él solo movió el dedo índice para indicar que quería una. Isabella tuvo que contener un juramento al revelar un cuatro- Veinte -él pasó una mano por las cartas para indicar que se plantaba.

"Más te vale", pensó resentida, dándole una jota al siguiente jugador, con lo que lo echó de la partida. "Solo ha sido un golpe de suerte", se dijo mientras hacía que el estudiante alcanzara un dieciocho.

-Cuatro o catorce -dijo al volver su carta. Sin apartar la vista de Edward, sacó otra-. Seis o dieciséis -anunció como si únicamente hablara con él. Contuvo otro juramento al sacar el tres de picas-. La banca se planta con diecinueve -afirmó, sabiendo que Mike la tiraría por la borda si pedía otra carta- Paga al veinte.

Recogió todas las fichas menos las de Edward y deslizó por el tapete otra de veinticinco dólares en su dirección. Le pareció vislumbrar un nuevo destello de risa en sus ojos mientras la acomodaba con las otras, aunque en esa ocasión no la animó.

El humo flotaba en la atmósfera, demasiado denso para ser dispersado por el sistema de aire acondicionado. Isabella no tenía que mirar el reloj para saber que llevaba diez horas de pie. Poco a poco el ruido de las máquinas tragaperras comenzó a mitigarse, primer indicio de que el último turno se acercaba a su fin. La pareja del extremo de la mesa, con aspecto agotado, comenzó a hablar de la siguiente parada en Puerto Rico al día siguiente. Antes de marcharse, entre los dos cambiaron fichas por valor de cinco dólares.

Un rápido vistazo en derredor le indicó que salvo tres mesas, todas las demás estaban vacías. En la suya solo quedaban dos jugadores, Edward y una mujer que identificó como la señora Denali, la misma que había capturado la curiosidad de Jack y Rob. La pelirroja prestaba mucha más atención a Edward que a las cartas. Sintiéndose mezquina.

Isabella decidió que el diamante que llevaba en la mano era vulgar, y a punto estuvo de sonreír cuando se pasó con veintitrés.

-Creo que este no es mi juego -comentó la pelirroja con un mohín. Se movió hacia Edward para dejar a plena vista su considerable escote-. Parece que usted tiene una suerte tremenda. ¿Tiene algún sistema? -le sonrió, pasándole un dedo por la manga de la chaqueta.

Isabella se preguntó si le gustaría que le pegaran la nariz al tapete.

Divertido por la táctica obvia, Edward permitió que su mirada recorriera el precipicio profundo del escote hasta subir a la cara.

-No

-Debe de tener algún secreto -murmuró ella-, Me encantaría oírlo... ¿mientras tomamos una copa?

-Jamás bebo cuando juego -sopló una bocanada de humo por encima del hombro de la mujer- Una cosa interfiere con la otra.

-¿Apuestas? -preguntó Isabella con un poco de brusquedad.

-Creo que en las cartas he tenido más que suficiente por esta noche -dejando que los muslos rozaran el de Edward al levantarse, la mujer se guardó fichas por valor de unos cien dólares en el bolso. Isabella disfrutó de la pequeña satisfacción

de saber que había comenzado la velada con cuatrocientos-. Estaré en el salón -le dijo a él con una sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta.

-Mejor suerte la próxima vez -dijo Isabella antes de lograr callarse. Giró para descubrir que Edward le sonreía.

-¿Me cambias las fichas?

-Desde luego -furiosa, sabía que entonces se iría detrás de la pelirroja con la gran personalidad. Con rapidez contó y apiló las fichas. Contó setecientos cincuenta dólares, y eso la ayudó a enfurecerse aún más-. Mike está ocupado, lo haré yo misma.

Al verla alejarse, Edward trató de recordar a su padre. No era fácil. Isabella regresó con billetes nuevos y un impreso sujeto a un portapapeles. Con celeridad contó el dinero y se lo pasó por la mesa.

-Has tenido una noche provechosa -después de meter el papel en el compartimento que había debajo de la mesa, alargó las manos hacia las cartas. Edward le tomó la muñeca.

-¿Otra mano? -preguntó, disfrutando al sentir el sobresalto del corazón de ella bajo los dedos.

-Ya has cambiado las fichas -señaló, tratando de soltarse. Solo consiguió que el apretara con más fuerza.

-Una apuesta diferente, entre tú y yo.

-Lo siento, va contra las normas jugar en privado con los pasajeros. Y ahora, si me disculpas, he de cerrar la mesa.

-Sin dinero -vio que los ojos de ella se entrecerraban furiosos y sonrió-. Si gano yo, un paseo por la cubierta -indicó con suavidad.

-No me interesa.

-No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad. Isabella? Aún dispondrías de la ventaja de la banca.

-Si gano yo -comenzó al retirar con cuidado la mano-, ¿te mantendrás lejos de mí el resto del crucero?

Lo reflexionó. Después de todo, era un curso de acción mucho más inteligente que el que había emprendido él. Dio una última calada al cigarro y lo apagó. No sería la primera vez que encomendaba su destino a las cartas. -Trato hecho.

Observó el dos y el cinco que tenía delante, luego el diez que mostraba Isabella. Con un gesto que indicaba que quería otra, recibió una reina. Su primer impulso fue el de plantarse, pero otro vistazo a ella le mostró que parecía demasiado complacida consigo misma. Habría apostado hasta el último dólar que llevaba en el bolsillo a que guardaba un ocho o una carta aún mejor boca abajo. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, solicitó otra carta.

-¡Maldita sea! -descubrió el cuatro de diamantes y lo miró con ojos centelleantes-. Edward, te juro que algún día voy a vencerte -disgustada, dio la vuelta a su jota.

-No -se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Porque intentas vencerme a mí, no a las cartas. Te esperaré fuera.

Mike giró la cabeza para ver cómo su mejor _croupier _de blackjack le sacaba la lengua a la espalda de un desconocido.

Edward se apoyó en una pared y observó a Isabella a través de las puertas de cristal del casino. Le pareció que casi podía percibir la combinación de irritación y frustración en ella. El también sentía lo mismo. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se recordó que lo había dejado al azar. También podría haber perdido la apuesta.

Con pereza jugó con una ficha de veinticinco dólares que aún guardaba en el bolsillo. Algunos podrían decir que había tenido una racha inusual de suerte. Pero no estaba seguro de que no habría sido más afortunado si hubiera perdido la última apuesta. Si seguía viendo a Isabella, a su vida no iban a faltarle complicaciones.

Podría haber soslayado la sensación de que Charlie Swan lo miraba por encima del hombro si hubiera sido capaz de convencerse de que llevar a Isabella a la cama habría hecho que la olvidara. Pero eran cosas muy poco probables. Era la primera mujer que conocía que amenazaba con convertirse en una parte permanente de sus pensamientos. Se preguntó qué diría ella si le contara que su padre había dispuesto toda la situación desde su fortaleza de Hyannis Port. Alzó las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa. No le cabía la más mínima duda de que despellejaría al viejo y lo colgaría a secarse al sol.

-Supongo que tienes derecho a sonreír –comentó Isabella con frialdad al dejar que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda-. Estás en racha ganadora.

Edward le tomó la mano y con un gesto inesperadamente cortes le besó los dedos.

-Pretendo que continúe bastante más tiempo antes de que se rompa. Realmente eres hermosa. Isabella.

-Cuando estoy enfadada -concluyó desconcertada, sin dejarse seducir.

-Realmente hermosa -le giró la mano y le besó la palma, sin apartar la vista de ella.

-No intentes descolocarme mostrándote amable -sin ser consciente de ello, entrelazó los dedos con los de Edward-. No tienes nada de amable.

-No -convino él-. Salgamos. Supongo que te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco.

-Acepté dar un paseo -juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras-. Es lo único que pactamos.

-Mmm. Y la luna casi está llena. ¿Cómo te ha ido esta noche?

-¿En el casino? -cuando él abrió la puerta, entró una ráfaga de viento, deliciosamente cálido y limpio-, Mejor que de costumbre. Desde la primavera estábamos funcionando con pérdidas. - Demasiadas tragaperras... reducen los beneficios -le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras ella alzaba la vista para mirarlo

-Ganaríais más en las mesas si algunos de los _croupiers _fueran más despiertos.

-Cuesta mantenerse despierto cuando trabajas sesenta horas a la semana por una miseria -repuso-. Además, la rotación es constante. La mayoría pasa por seis semanas de entrenamiento como máximo, ascendiendo de cajero a _croupier, _y un gran porcentaje no se queda más que un par de viajes, cuando descubre que no son las vacaciones notantes que había imaginado -sin darse cuenta, enlazó el brazo por la cintura de él-. Esta es mi parte favorita.

-¿Cuál?

-Por la noche, cuando en el barco reina la quietud. Solo se oye el mar. Si tuviera un ojo de buey en mi camarote, lo dejaría abierto toda la noche.

-¿No lo tienes? -comenzó a subir y bajar la mano por su espalda.

-Unicamente los pasajeros y los oficiales disfrutan de camarotes exteriores -se arqueó contra su mano y suspiró al notar que le aplacaba los músculos cansados- No obstante, no cambiaría este último año por nada. Ha sido como encontrar una segunda familia.

-¿Tu familia es importante para ti? -preguntó, pensando en Charlie.

-Por supuesto -como le pareció una pregunta rara, ladeó la cabeza para observarlo. Cuando él la miró, sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarle la mandíbula-. No hagas eso - murmuró.

-¿Qué? -susurró sobre los labios entreabiertos de ella.

-Lo sabes muy bien -bajó el brazo y se alejó hacia la barandilla-. Mi familia -continuó con más firmeza al volverse y apoyar los codos sobre la madera- siempre ha sido la parte más importante de mi vida. La lealtad a veces resulta incómodamente intensa, pero necesaria para todos nosotros. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Mi familia... -le costó seguir el hilo de la conversación, ya que se había perdido en su contemplación. Se plantó ante ella-. Tengo una hermana, Alice. Es diez años menor que yo, nunca hemos estado unidos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Alice se fue a vivir con una tía. Creo que no la he visto en casi veinte años.

-jEs una vergüenza! -exclamó, acallando la inmediata oleada de simpatía que le había inspirado.

-Mi tía jamás estuvo de acuerdo con mi profesión -repuso. "Aunque jamás cuestionó el dinero para el mantenimiento de Alice", pensó, acercando las manos a los botones de la chaqueta de Isabella-. Fue más fácil para Alice que yo no interfiriera.

-¿Qué derecho tiene tu tía a aprobar o desaprobar? -exigió Isabella, demasiado encendida para notar la destreza con la que él le desabrochaba la chaqueta-. Es tu hermana.

-Mi tía es una firme creyente en que el juego es obra del diablo. Es una Grandeau, de la rama francesa de la familia.

-¿Y qué eres tú? -esa lógica la impulsó a mover la cabeza.

-Un Cullen -la inmovilizó con la mirada- Comanche.

El rostro de él estaba muy cerca, más de lo que ella había supuesto. Aunque sentía el aleteo del viento a través de la tela fina de su camisa, aún no comprendía qué había hecho Edward. Tragó saliva mientras se contemplaban. ¿Habría sido su imaginación captar una amenaza en esa palabra?

-Tendría que haberlo imaginado -logró decir- Supongo que dejé que tus ojos me despistaran.

-De las gotas de sangre francesa y galesa que entraron en mis venas. Mi padre era un indio casi puro, y mi madre descendía del linaje de un valeroso comanche y un colono francés -despacio, le aflojó la pajarita. Isabella volvió a tragar saliva, pero no se movió-. Según la historia, uno de mis antepasados vio a una mujer con el pelo castaño sola cerca de un arroyo. Tenía una cesta llena de ropa para lavar y cantaba mientras trabajaba. El era un guerrero que había matado a muchos hombres del pueblo de ella con el fin de proteger su tierra. Al verla, la deseó -uno a uno soltó los botones de la blusa-. De modo que la tomó.

-Eso es un acto bárbaro -musitó con la garganta seca-. La secuestró, la arrebató de su familia...

-Unos días después ella le clavó un cuchillo en el hombro al tratar de escapar -continuó Edward-. Pero al ver la sangre de él en las manos, no huyó. Se quedó a cuidarlo y le dio hijos e hijas de ojos verdes.

-Quizá hizo falta más coraje para quedarse que para utilizar el cuchillo.

Edward sonrió, notando el temblor en su voz y la firmeza en sus ojos.

-El le puso un nombre que se traduce como Recompensa de Oro y jamás estuvo con otra mujer. De modo que es una tradición que cuando uno de los míos ve a una mujer con el pelo castaño a la que desea... la tome. Le aplastó la boca con los labios, arrastrándola con celeridad a un torbellino de pasión. Introdujo las manos en su pelo y le quitó los pasadores para que danzaran al viento antes de caer a las aguas. Isabella se agarró a sus hombros, casi temerosa de seguirlos, porque no cabía duda de que esa era la sensación que se experimentaba al descender desde una gran altura hacia lo desconocido. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza antes incluso de que él posara la mano en un contacto de piel dura contra piel blanda... de hombre contra mujer.

Con un gemido, se aferró con más fuerza, como si fuera un cabo salvavidas en un mar que de pronto había pasado de una gran calma a estar embravecido.

Olvidando la pequeñez de Isabella, Edward la tomó en su mano, abandonando la delicadeza y la cordura. Ningún hombre había osado tomarla jamás de esa manera; quizá fue por eso por lo que se lo permitió. El se atrevió, sin pedir permiso, sin palabras hábiles de seducción. Era una fuerza que los consumía a ambos... un impulso demasiado antiguo y básico para ser negado.

El cuerpo le palpitaba de deseo de ser tocado. Mientras sus pensamientos se hallaban sumidos en el caos, se apoderó de Isabella y les mostró a ambos lo que necesitaba. Los besos salvajes e implacables que bajaron por su cuello consiguieron que anhelara aún más. La brisa cálida procedente del mar se convirtió en llamas pequeñas que potenciaron su fiebre. Aspiró el aire húmedo hasta los pulmones y sintió que se convertía en fuego.

La mano posada en su pecho se movió y la atormentó mientras la otra subía por su espalda desnuda para encontrar un punto diminuto. Una presión del dedo de él le transformó las piernas en gelatina. Jadeó al arquearse hacia Edward mientras unas olas de increíble placer se la tragaban.

-No –su voz sonó débil y lejana-. No lo hagas. -Pero él acalló sus débiles protestas con los labios. La boca de Isabella estaba demasiado hambrienta para hacer caso de las advertencias que comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Sin importar la magia que contuvieran los dedos de él, en ese momento la dominaba. Le daría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, siempre y cuando no dejara de tocarla. Lo agarró del pelo y lo acercó más.

Cuando tuvo los labios libres, con los de él pegados a su garganta, apenas fue capaz de susurrar el nombre de Edward. No sintió la humedad en su rostro; tenía todos los sentidos centrados en lo que podían hacerle las manos y los labios de él. Entonces Edward se movió e Isabella osciló cuando la alejó de la barandilla. Débil por el deseo, se apoyó en el cuerpo duro mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

-Te estás empapando -murmuró, pero no pudo evitar aspirar la fragancia del cabello castaño-. Vayamos dentro.

-¿Qué? -aturdida, ella abrió los ojos y vio la fina cortina de lluvia-. ¿Está lloviendo? -mientras el agua fresca la revivía, movió la cabeza. Sintió que había estado en un sueño, del que la despertaban con una bofetada-. Yo... -se apartó de él y se alisó el pelo-. Yo...

-Tienes que dormir un poco -finalizó Edward. Descubrió que había estado demasiado cerca de tomarla allí mismo como un poseso.

-Sí -al sentir las gotas sobre la piel, se cerró la chaqueta-. Sí, es tarde -aún tenía los ojos confusos al mirar alrededor de la cubierta-. Está lloviendo -repitió.

Algo en la súbita vulnerabilidad que mostró hizo que Edward la deseara más que antes, lo que al mismo tiempo le imposibilitaba tomarla. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y las cerró con fuerza. "Maldito Charlie Swan", pensó. El escocés había puesto una trampa magnífica con un cebo de primera. Si la tomaba en ese momento, prácticamente destruiría la relación con un hombre al que había llegado a querer como a un padre. Si no lo hacía, solo seguiría deseándola. Si esperaba... bueno, ahí estaba la apuesta.

-Buenas noches, Isabella. Ella permaneció indecisa un momento, anhelando regresar a la carrera al interior del barco y a la cordura, a la vez que quería caer en los brazos de él y de la locura. Respiró hondo y se apretó con más fuerza la chaqueta.

-Buenas noches -se marchó deprisa, pues sabía que solo necesitaba un momento para cambiar de parecer.


	4. Chapter 4

La historia no me pertenece, yo sólo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight que pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

4

Como creía que estaría desierta, Isabella eligió la cubierta de popa. Cualquiera que aún siguiera en el barco, sin duda habría preferido la zona más amplia de la piscina para tomar el sol, con su proximidad al Bar y Grill Lido. La mayoría de los pasajeros estaría disfrutando de las vistas de San Juan, paseando por las calles empedradas de la zona histórica, explorando los fuertes y sacando fotos. Era poco probable que la molestaran en la tranquila cubierta de popa.

A punto había estado de quedarse dormida, ya que olvidó que había quedado con Mike para calcular los ingresos de la noche anterior. Como logró dormirse cuando amanecía, consiguió descansar cuatro horas antes de que sonara el despertador. Concluido el trabajo de la mañana, había ido a tumbarse bajo el sol del mediodía para quemar el cansancio de su cuerpo.

No quería pensar, tal como había hecho en la cama. Sabía que estaba demasiado agotada para reflexionar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero incluso al estirarse en la tumbona, revivió todo mentalmente. No sabía qué le sucedía cada vez que los labios de Edward la besaban. Fuera lo que fuere, había jurado que no volvería a permitir que pasara, pero se había sentido impotente para evitarlo. ¿Qué tenía él que no dejaba de arrastrarla y acercarla cada vez más al borde de algo fatal? Cada vez le resultaba más difícil recordar alejarse.

Se bajó las tiras de la parte superior del biquini y se tumbó. Decidió que quizá lo más inteligente sería reflexionar seriamente en el asunto en vez de empeñarse en soslayarlo. Si había un elemento en común en el clan Swan, este se centraba en que eran realistas. Su disposición era encarar un problema para solucionarlo. "Ese", pensó con una sonrisa, "debería haber sido el lema del clan". Y su problema se llamaba Edward Cullen.

Era peligrosamente atractivo. Y peligroso, debido a la atracción que la había dejado sin aliento desde el principio y que no había remitido. Y no solo se debía a su aspecto. Eso se podía descartar con facilidad. Era la fuerza y el sexo, y el estilo de dominio sereno. Los tres la desafiaban para plantarle cara, punto por punto. Sencillamente, se trataba de una combinación irresistible para una mujer que rara vezelegía el camino fácil.

¿Le gustaba? Bufó de manera automática, luego se quedó pensativa. "Bueno", se preguntó otra vez, "¿me gusta?" La respuesta llegó con los recuerdos de una tarde tranquila en Nassau, aquella broma rápida y compartida en el casino, el modo natural en que sus manos encajaban. Incómoda, tuvo que reconocer que quizá le gustaba un poco. Un poco. "Pero", se ajustó mejor las gafas de sol sobre la nariz y cerró los ojos, "esa no es la cuestión". La cuestión era qué iba a hacer con él durante los siguientes cinco días.

No podía esconderse. Aunque hubiera sido físicamente posible mientras se hallaran en el mismo barco, su orgullo jamás se lo habría permitido. No, tendría que tratar con él... y consigo misma. La idea de que podría pasar cierto tiempo con Edward, aprender a conocerlo mejor, ya no se podía clasificar como inofensiva. Si era sincera, debería reconocer que desde el principio había sabido que Edward Cullen no tenía nada de inofensivo. Eso completaba el círculo y la devolvía a la atracción básica. "Y eso", decidió mientras se ponía boca abajo, "no está solucionando nada".

Le quedaban unos pocos días más a bordo del _Celebration _antes de regresar a casa para una visita prolongada a su familia. Desempleada. Frunció la nariz y se movió en la tumbona hasta sentirse cómoda. Cuando la esperaba una

decisión sobre el resto de su vida, sus pensamientos no podían dar prioridad a lo que debía hacer acerca de un encuentro con un jugador itinerante. Una vez reconocido que Edward le resultaba atractivo e interesante, debía ponerle fin.

El camino que tenía realmente era sencillo... tratarlo como trataría a cualquier pasajero. Con educación y amabilidad. "Bueno", corrigió al quitarse las gafas, "no con tanta amabilidad. Y basta de apuestas personales", añadió con firmeza antes de cerrar los ojos. La suerte de ese hombre era extraordinaria.

Además, el sol y la tranquilidad de la cubierta no impulsaban a pensar en complicaciones. Con un suspiro, juntó las manos bajo la cabeza y durmió.

Se sintió cálida v relajada. Unos pensamientos nebulosos sobre flotar desnuda en una balsa mientras el sol le acariciaba la piel consiguieron que emitiera un leve sonido de placer. Podría haber flotado para siempre, sin rumbo fijo. Sentía libertad... no, abandono. Se hallaba sola en el mar azul, o quizá en una densa selva verde. Un lugar secreto y solitario donde no había restricciones. Allí el sol se posaba en su cuerpo como las manos de un amante.

Sentía que la acariciaba, que le provocaba un placer ardiente y somnoliento... unos dedos lánguidos de sol... perezosamente excitantes... delicadamente seductores...

El roce de una mariposa sobre su oreja la impulsó a sonreír. Yació quieta, sin querer perturbarlo. Suave como el rocío, aleteó en su mejilla, donde se posó un momento como si hubiera encontrado una aromática flor. Con un último movimiento de alas, susurró su nombre sobre la comisura de su boca.

"Qué extraño", pensó con un leve gemido de placer, "que una mariposa conozca mi nombre". Movió los hombros hacia la caricia suave sobre su espalda v se obligó a abrir los ojos, queriendo ver los colores de esas delicadas alas. Solo vio el verde frío e insondable de los ojos de Edward.

Durante un momento miró en sus profundidades, demasiado complacida para sentirse confusa.

-Pensé que eras una mariposa -murmuró al volver a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sí? -sonriendo, Edward volvió a besarle por segunda vez la comisura de los labios.

-Mmm -musitó con pereza-. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_- _no dejó de acariciarle la espalda, disfrutando del delicado movimiento de ella bajo la mano.

-Dondequiera que estemos -murmuró Isabella-. ¿Has venido flotando en una balsa?

-No -supo, por el ritmo de la respiración de ella, por esa fugaz expresión en sus ojos oscuros y brumosos, que ya estaba excitada y lo bastante desorientada como para hallarse completamente entregada. Su absoluta vulnerabilidad le provocó deseos encontrados de tomar y proteger. Mientras cada uno luchaba por la supremacía, le besó el hombro desnudo- Has estado soñando.

-Oh -no vio que eso importara mientras continuaran las caricias maravillosas y cálidas- Es placentero.

-Sí -le pasó un dedo por la columna- Lo es. El contacto la hizo temblar con una excitación más concentrada. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí? - despierta y palpitante de pronto, se apoyó sobre los codos.-¿Qué haces aquí?

Posó la vista en el pequeño trozo de tela que de forma tenue se aferraba a sus pechos.

-Ya me lo has preguntado. Con tu tipo de piel, no deberías echarte bajo el sol sin protección -deslizó la mano por la espalda de ella, extendiendo la crema que le había aplicado. Cuando los dedos presionaron la zona central de su cintura, Isabella contuvo el aliento.

-¡Para! -exigió, furiosa porque la voz le saliera trémula.

- Eres muy sensible -susurró. El deseo en los ojos de ella había resplandecido con rapidez, oscureciéndose y ampliándose incluso mientras luchaba contra él-. Es una pena que nunca estemos en el lugar apropiado en el momento apropiado.

-Edward -Isabella se apartó de su mano y apenas recordó sujetarse la parte superior del biquini-. De verdad me gustaría que me dejaras descansar un poco -al sentarse, se ató las tiras detrás del cuello- Esta mañana tuve que levantarme temprano, y el casino esta noche abrirá en cuanto zarpemos del puerto -volvió a estirarse y lo descartó-. Quiero dormir algo.

-Quiero hablar contigo -se levantó.

-Pues yo no... -calló cuando sus ojos recorrieron unas piernas largas y musculosas hasta unas caderas estrechas embutidas en un breve traje de baño negro, y continuó por un torso duro y sólido. Era un cuerpo que insinuaba fuerza, nervio y velocidad. Con rapidez, apartó la vista y ajustó el respaldo de la tumbona-. Yo no quiero hablar contigo -concluyó-. ¿Por qué no haces como todo el mundo y te vas a visitar San Juan?

-Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

-Apuesto que sí.

Sin aguardar una invitación, Edward se sentó en el extremo de la tumbona.

-De negocios.

Isabella apartó las piernas para que sus pieles no se rozaran y se distrajera.

-No me interesan tus negocios. Ve a buscarte una tumbona.

-¿No hay una norma que prohiba que un tripulante sea grosero con un pasajero?

-Presenta una queja -lo invitó-. Es mi última semana en el trabajo.

-De eso quiero hablarte -pasó una mano aceitosa por el muslo de ella.

-Edward...

-Bien -sonrió ante su rostro furioso-. Tengo tu atención.

-Si no me dejas en paz, vas a tener una nariz rota –advirtió exasperada.

-¿Siempre te cuesta tanto concentrarte en una discusión de negocios? -preguntó con suavidad.

-No cuando se trata de algo legítimo.

-Entonces no deberíamos tener ningún problema. Apoyándose en el respaldo de la tumbona, lo observó detrás de las gafas de sol. Vio la cicatriz blanca a lo largo de sus costillas.

-Parece que fue un corte serio -comentó con sonrisa indiferente-. ¿Regalo de un marido celoso?

-Un fanático con un cuchillo -la respuesta fue tan indiferente como la pregunta, carente de emoción. Isabella experimentó un dolor agudo e inesperado. Le atenazó la garganta, ya que casi pudo ver cómo el cuchillo le cortaba la carne.

-He dicho una estupidez. Lo siento -volvió a observar la cicatriz, disgustada por sus palabras gratuitas-. No debió de ser grave.

Edward pensó en las dos semanas que tuvo que pasar sedado en el hospital y se encogió de hombros.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió? -no pudo evitar preguntar, quizá porque una parte íntima de ella compartía el dolor sin conocer la causa.

El la estudió unos momentos. Ya no pensaba en el incidente. Quizá lo había recordado momentáneamente una vez en los últimos quince años. Sin embargo esto pasó cuando era un niño -cuando él enarcó una ceja. Isabella trató de sonreír-. Mi padre diría que un hombre no es un hombre hasta los treinta, o quizá los cuarenta años. No siempre es consistente en la edad.

"Como si no lo supiera", pensó Edward. Tuvo la tentación de contarle allí mismo su relación con Charlie, pero decidió ceñirse a su plan original. Edward Cullen sí era consistente.

-Te lo he contado porque si aceptas mi oferta, probablemente oirás fragmentos de la historia. Y prefería que la supieras de mí de una sola vez–vio que había despertado su curiosidad, lo cual era mejor que su atención.

-¿Qué clase de oferta? -inquirió con cautela.

-Un trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo? -repitió, y luego rio-. ¿Quéquieres hacer, establecer una especie de local flotante de blackjack conmigo de _croupier?._

-Tenía pensado algo menos itinerante –murmuró mientras bajaba la vista-. ¿Son sólidas esas tiras finas?

-Bastante -apenas pudo contener la tentación de tirar de ellas-. ¿Por qué no me dices exactamente qué tenías en mente, Edward? Con claridad.

-De acuerdo -de repente el humor abandonó sus ojos-. Te he visto trabajar. Eres muy buena. No solo con las cartas, sino con la gente. Eres una juez rápida de los jugadores, y tu mesa casi siempre está llena. Además de eso, sabes cómo manejar a un jugador cuando se irrita con las cartas o se ha excedido con la bebida. En resumen -añadió con el mismo tono impersonal-, tienes mucho estilo.

Sin saber muy bien adonde quería llegar, y no queriendo sentirse demasiado complacida por sus palabras, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?

-Podría utilizar a alguien con tu talento -la observó impasible. Isabella alzó las gafas hasta acomodarlas sobre la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-¿De qué manera? -preguntó con frialdad.

-Para dirigir mi casino de Atlantic City -respondió con la satisfacción de ver la incredulidad en el rostro de ella.

-¿Eres propietario de un casino en Atlantic City?

-Sí -sin dar la impresión de moverse, apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

Isabella lo estudió con el ceño fruncido. Divertido, él pensó que su confianza en esa ocasión no surgía con tanta facilidad. Despacio, Isabella soltó el aire.

-Comanche -murmuró-. También hay uno en Las Vegas, y en Tahoe, creo -se reclinó y cerró los ojos.- De modo que el jugador itinerante se había convertido en un hombre de negocios con mucho dinero y éxito-. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

Edward se relajó. La primera vez que había pensado en ofrecerle un trabajo, había sido durante la mañana que recorrieron Nassau. Entonces había sido una mezcla de capricho y negocios. Al estudiar su rostro fuerte y elegante, supo que ya era algo más, más incluso de lo que debería ser. Pero se ocuparía de eso en cuanto aclararan las cosas.

-Despedí a mi director antes de marcharme -continuó, sin esperar que ella abriera los ojos-. Algunos problemas con los ingresos.

-¿Te engañaba? -preguntó, mirándolo.

-Lo intentó -la corrigió con suavidad-. Nadie me engaña.

-No -convino ella-. Estoy segura de que no –alzó las rodillas para que no siguieran tocándose, luego pasó los brazos alrededor de ellas-. ¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti?

Edward experimentó la incómoda sensación de que ella sabía que había más razones de las expuestas, incluso cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de todas. Solo sabía que la quería en su mundo, donde podría verla... y tocarla.

-Ya te lo he dicho -respondió con cuidado de no volver a rozarla.

-Si tienes tres hoteles prósperos...

-Cinco -corrigió.

-Cinco -asintió-. Entonces no puedo imaginarte como un hombre que dirige sus negocios por impulsos – "ni ninguna otra cosa", añadió mentalmente-. Debes saber que dirigir un casino como los tuyos dista mucho de repartir cartas en un crucero. Lo más probable es que dispongas del doble de mesas que nosotros, y de unos ingresos que convertirían nuestros pequeños beneficios en dinero de bolsillo. - Edward se permitió sonreír. Era bastante cierto.

-Desde luego, si no te crees capacitada para llevarlo...

-No he dicho eso -replicó, luego frunció el ceño- Eres muy listo, ¿verdad?

-Piénsalo -sugirió, enganchando un dedo en torno a uno de ella-. Tú misma dijiste que no tenías planes concretos después del crucero.

"Solo una vaga idea de abrir mi propio casino", pensó. Todavía lo quería, aunque reconocía que sería lógico dirigir el de otra persona hasta que aprendiera más.

-Lo pensaré -repuso, casi sin darse cuenta de que el dedo de Edward había empezado a acariciar el suyo.

-Bien -alzó la mano libre para sacarle uno de los pasadores que le sujetaba el pelo-. Podemos cenar en San Juan y discutir los detalles -dejó que el primero de ellos cayera antes de centrarse en otro.

-Quieres dejarlo -irritada, le sujetó la muñeca-. Cada vez que te veo, me tiras los pasadores. Al final del viaje no me quedará ninguno.

-Me gusta tu pelo suelto -con la mano se lo extendió-. Me gusta verlo caer.

Apartándolo, ella se incorporó. Cuando empleaba ese tono, una mujer inteligente mantenía la distancia.

-No pienso cenar contigo en San Juan ni en ninguna otra parte -recogió el _dashiki _que se había puesto sobre el biquini.- Y creo que ya he meditado bastante tu propuesta.

-¿Tienes miedo? -se levantó con un movimiento fluido y felino.

-No -lo miró con calma, para que entendiera que decía la verdad.

-Bien -complacido con su expresión fuerte y obstinada, cerró las manos en torno a su nuca. El miedo era demasiado corriente y se vencía con mucha facilidad-. Pero tómate unos días para pensártelo. La propuesta de trabajo es solo eso. No tiene nada que ver con que lleguemos a ser amantes.

-No lo seremos -espetó.

-Sí lo seremos -se acercó al tiempo que la inmovilizaba con una mano-, Y pronto. Los dos somos personas que tomamos lo que queremos. Isabella. Y nos deseamos el uno al otro.

-Será mejor que bajes tu vanidad de las nubes un rato, Edward. Te debe pesar -cuando él deslizo la mano por su espalda para aproximarla, se quedó rígida, reacia a luchar y reacia a ceder.

-Los jugadores creen en el destino -aunque la espalda estaba tiesa, sintió la suavidad de los pechos de ella contra su torso. Solo una tira estrecha de tela separaba sus pieles-. Eres tan jugadora como yo. Isabella Swan -bajó la cabeza y le besó la mandíbula-. Tenemos que jugar con la mano que se nos ha dado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir su tono almibarado y su boca inteligente. Ya podía sentir el martilleo del corazón y la debilidad en las extremidades. Si se resistía, iba a perder. Tal vez... El cerebro comenzó a nublársele y con frenesí obligó que los tentáculos brumosos se desvanecieran. Tal vez en esa ocasión pudiera jugar a su manera y lograr un empate. Luchando contra su propia necesidad de rendirse, dio un paso peligroso.

Despacio, con suavidad, le acarició la espalda desnuda, pasando las uñas con levedad por la piel. Cuando él pegó la boca a su garganta, estuvo a punto de que las rodillas se le doblaran, pero se mordió el labio. El dolor la ayudaría a mantener el control. Se frotó de forma sinuosa contra Edward mientras subía los dedos para acariciarle el cuello. Notó que sus corazones palpitaban al mismo ritmo desbocado.

La boca de él se volvió hambrienta, pero Isabella giró para que los labios cayeran en cualquier parte menos en sus labios. Si la besaba, si la paralizaba con uno de esos profundos e irreflexivos festines boca a boca, estaría perdida. Sintió el aliento entrecortado de él en el oído y no pudo contener un gemido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no sentir las cosas que con tanta facilidad le provocaba Edward. Le besó el cuello, diciéndose que no era para probarlo, sino que se trataba únicamente del siguiente paso en el juego. No se permitiría experimentar debilidad por su oscuro sabor masculino, por la sensación de los músculos al tensarse bajo sus manos. Se prometió que en esa ocasión... que en esa ocasión lo postraría de rodillas.

Lo oyó gemir, notó el ligero temblor que lo recorrió al aplastarla contra él. Demasiado asombrada para disfrutar del poder que acababa de descubrir que poseía, simplemente se agarró a Edward. El le susurró algo en una lengua primitiva que no entendió, antes de enterrar la cara en su cabello.

El corazón la instaba a quedarse donde estaba, piel caliente contra piel caliente. ¿Podría ser tan perfecto si no se pertenecieran? Si su cuerpo no había sido creado para el de Edward, ¿podrían encajar tan bien? Si su boca no fuera para él, ¿podría encenderse con el mero pensamiento de un beso? No. Isabella se contuvo antes de que la debilidad se extendiera demasiado. No iba a dejar que la gobernara la necesidad... ni ningún hombre.

Se apartó con firmeza, sabiendo que estaba libre solo porque había conseguido sorprenderlo. Despacio, al tiempo que rezaba para que las piernas la sostuvieran, se inclinó para recoger el _dashiki _que había caído sobre la cubierta. Sin decir una palabra, se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza. Eso le brindó un momento para prepararse antes de mirarlo.

En sus ojos vio un deseo que le desgarró el corazón. Y también percibió la cautela. La fortaleció saber que él no había estado más pertrechado que ella para ese ataque a los sentidos. Gracias a ello, tenía ventaja.

-Si alguna vez decido hacer el amor contigo, te lo comunicaré -indicó con calma, luego dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Le temblaban las rodillas.

Edward la observó. "Podría traerla de vuelta", pensó mientras cerraba los puños. Podría arrastrarla a su camarote y tenerla en cuestión de minutos. Podría mandar al infierno el plan y saciar el creciente apetito que parecía carcomerlo por dentro. Si por una vez consiguiera estar a solas con ella... Con cuidado abrió las manos. "Jamás da frutos dejar que las emociones controlen tus movimientos". Era algo que había aprendido hacía muchos años como para olvidarlo en ese momento.

Se agachó y recogió el bote de loción protectora que Isabella había dejado junto a la tumbona. Sabía que la había intrigado con la propuesta. Y así como a ella quizá le apeteciera descartarla, ya había logrado plantar la idea. Después de un año de seguir órdenes, le gustaría la posibilidad de darlas. Después de la victoria con la que acababa de marcharse, se consideraría capacitada para manejarlo en un plano personal. Contaba con que tuviera suficientes rasgos Swan para que el desafío le resultara irresistible.

Esbozó una sonrisa. El era igual de susceptible a un desafío que Isabella. Ya había hecho su apuesta. Por el momento, la mantendría.

El camarote de Isabella estaba completamente a oscuras cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar junto a la litera. A ciegas, alargó la mano en busca de la tecla del despertador. Cuando con eso no consiguió parar el sonido, lo empujó irritada y tiró el auricular. La golpeó en la sien.

-¡Ay, maldita sea!

-Buenos días, pequeña.

Aturdida por el sueño y frotándose la cabeza, acercó el auricular al oído.

-¿Papá?

-¿Cómo va la vida en alta mar? -le preguntó con una voz alegre y atronadora, que provocó una mueca en su hija.

-Yo... mmm... -se pasó la lengua por los dientes y luchó por incorporarse.

-Vamos, pequeña, habla.

-Papá, son las... -giró el despertador hasta que pudo leer la pantalla-. Apenas son las seis de la mañana.

-Un buen marinero se levanta al amanecer.

-Mmm. Buenas noches, papá.

-Tu madre quiere saber cuándo vendrás a casa. Incluso medio dormida, Isabella sonrió. Rene Swan jamás había sido una madre sobreprotectora, pero Charlie...

-Llegaremos a Miami el sábado por la tarde. Imagino que estaré en casa el domingo. ¿Vas a contratar a una orquesta?

-¡Ja!

-¿A un gaitero de las tierras altas?

-Tu siempre fuiste la impertinente, Bella -intentó aparentar severidad y terminó por parecer orgulloso-. Tu madre quiere saber si te alimentas bien.

-Nos dan una barra de pan de centeno a la semana y cerdo curado los domingos -trató de contener una risita-. ¿Cómo está mamá?

-Bien. Ya ha ido al hospital a abrir a alguien.

-¿Y Seth y Colin?

-¿Quién los ve? -bufó Charlie-. A tu madre le rompe el corazón ver que sus hijos han olvidado a sus padres. No hay ni un solo nieto al que mimar.

-Qué desconsiderados somos -convino con ironía.

-Ahora bien, si Seth se hubiera casado con la bonita hija de los Judson...

-Caminaba como un pato -le recordó Isabella sin rodeos-. Seth elegirá a su mujer cuando esté preparado.

-¡Ja! -repitió-. Tiene la nariz enterrada en Washington, D.C., Colin aún sigue sembrando la avena con la que ya tendría que haber terminado y tú andas flotando por ahí en un bote.

-Barco.

-Tu pobre madre no vivirá para tener a su primer nieto en brazos -con un suspiro atribulado encendió uno de los gruesos cigarros que Rene no había conseguido confiscarle.

-¿Me has despertado a las seis de la mañana para darme una charla sobre procreación?

-No es algo de lo que debas burlarte, pequeña. El clan...

-No me burlo -aseguró, queriendo evitar una diatriba prolongada y encendida-. Y pienso quedarme en casa una temporada, así que después del domingo ya podrás maltratarme todo lo que quieras.

-¿Tú crees que esa es manera de hablar? -exigió, ofendido-. Jamás te he levantado la mano.

-Eres el mejor padre que he tenido -lo aplacó-. Te compraré una caja de whisky en St. Thomas. -

-Bueno, bueno -complacido con la idea, se suavizó, pero recordó la promesa de otra caja de whisky y el motivo principal de su llamada tan tempranera-. ¿Has conocido a alguien interesante en el crucero, Bella?

-Mmm, podría escribir un libro. Voy a echar de menos al resto de la tripulación.

-¿Y qué me dices de los pasajeros? -insistió. Dio una calada al cigarro-. ¿Algún jugador de verdad?

-De vez en cuando -pensó en Edward

-Imagino que has tenido las manos llenas con los hombres-ella gruñó y se puso boca arriba.

-Desde luego, no hay nada de malo en un poco de romance de manera esporádica - añadió Charlie con tono jovial- Siempre que el hombre tenga buena sangre. Un jugador de verdad ha de tener un cerebro agudo.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que planeaba fugarme con uno?

-¿Quién? -soltó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nadie -repuso Isabella-. Me vuelvo a dormir. No te olvides de ocultar la ceniza del cigarro antes de que mamá vuelva. Os veré el domingo. Y a propósito, te quiero, pirata.

-Desayuna bien -ordenó Charlie antes de colgar. Pensativo, se reclinó en el enorme sillón. Pensó que Bella siempre había sido dura de sonsacar. En cuanto a Edward, como no se hubiera encargado de arreglar pasar una o dos veladas tropicales en compañía de su hija, entonces no era el hombre que Charlie creía. Jugó con el cigarro en el cenicero y se recordó deshacerse de las pruebas antes de que Rene regresara a casa.

Era imposible que se equivocara con Edward Cullen. Charlie reconocía el material de un hombre. Se entregó al placer momentáneo de especular con un nieto de pelo broncíneo y ojos marrones. Decidió que primero sería un varón. Aunque no llevaría el apellido Swan, lo cual era una pena, sí tendría la sangre de los Swan. Lo bautizarían en honor de su abuelo.

De buen humor, Charlie alzó el teléfono, decidiendo que bien podía hostigar un poco a sus otros hijos.


	5. Chapter 5

Muichas gracias a Lucyarg y a maya 7783 por dejar sus comentarios!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

5

A pesar de lo mucho que se reprendía diciéndose que no era asunto suyo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Edward. En dos días no le había visto el pelo. Durante ese tiempo ni había pisado el casino, ni había ido a la cubierta de babor a participar en una de las partidas privadas, al menos no cuando ella paseó por allí durante sus descansos.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", se preguntó Isabella mientras se preparaba para su último día libre del crucero. Se suponía que un jugador tenía que jugar. No era de los que se conformaría con un bingo en el salón.

Mientras se abrochaba los botones del vestido rojo, decidió que lo hacía adrede. "Intenta ponerme nerviosa". No le habría sorprendido nada descubrir que mientras ella trabajaba, él pasaba el tiempo tomando el sol en otra cubierta.

Furiosa, pensó que sin duda había tomado aquella copa con la señora Dewaiter. Recogió el cepillo y comenzó a peinarse mientras se observaba en el espejo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y qué? -dijo en voz alta-. Si le mordisquea los tobillos, deja los míos en paz. -Lo último que quería en sus últimos días a bordo era una batalla constante, verbal o de otra naturaleza. De modo que no estaba mal que él hubiera encontrado otra cosa con la que distraerse; de esa manera le ahorraba las molestias de esquivarlo.

Cuando estaba cerca, la agitaba. "También me agita cuando no está cerca", pensó, guardando el cepillo en el cajón. "¿Dónde está la justicia? No pensaré en ello", decidió mientras se ponía las sandalias. "Voy a bucear un poco, a comprar unos recuerdos, una caja de whisky y a disfrutar. No le dedicaré ni un pensamiento más".

"Lo ha hecho adrede", insistió. "Me ofrece el trabajo de dirigir su casino y desaparece. Sabía que me iba a volver loca", añadió frustrada. "Bueno, dos también pueden jugar. Me mantendré alejada de él los próximos días, aunque tenga que encadenarme en mi camarote. Y eso le enseñará una lección", determinó.

Seguía con el ceño fruncido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Está abierta -anunció.

La última persona que había esperado ver allí era a Edward. Y lo último que había esperado sentir era placer. "Dios mío", comprendió, "lo he echado de menos".

-Buenos días -saludó él.

-Los pasajeros no están autorizados a permanecer en esta cubierta -le indicó con sequedad.

-Oh -entró y cerró la puerta. Sin prestar atención a la irritación de ella, estudió el camarote.

Tendría que haber sido anodino en su pequeñez y muebles utilitarios, pero Isabella le había dado una extraña clase de estilo con solo unos pocos toques. Un cuadro de barcos de vela, un cuenco de cristal lleno de caracolas aplastadas, una funda bordada de almohada que le recordó a Rene. "La despensa de Hyannis Port es más grande", reflexionó.

-No se ha desperdiciado espacio -comentó, mirándola otra vez.

-Es _mi _espacio -le recordó-. Y va contra las normas que estés aquí. ¿Quieres irte antes de que me despidan?

-Tú ya lo has dejado -metiéndose entre ella y la litera estudió con más atención el cuadro-. Es muy bueno. ¿Es el puerto de aquí, de St. Thomas?

-Sí -permaneció sentada a propósito, ya que sabía que era prácticamente imposible que dos personas estuvieran de pie en el camarote sin tocarse-. Lamento no poder dedicarte más tiempo, Edward, pero me voy.

Con un sonido distraído de asentimiento, él se sentó en la litera.

-Es robusta -comentó, consiguiendo una sonrisa renuente de ella. De hecho, era dura como una roca.

-Es estupenda para la espalda -se miraron durante un momento mientras ella luchaba contra el sencillo placer de tenerlo a su lado-. Pensé que me había deshecho de ti.

-¿Sí? -alzó el tenue camisón con el que había dormido y lo acarició. Sin esfuerzo alguno pudo imaginársela con él puesto mientras se lo quitaba.

-Déjalo -se inclinó para arrebatárselo, y en el proceso sus cuerpos se rozaron.

-Veo que te gustan la seda y el encaje -comentó al dejar que la prenda se deslizara de vuelta sobre la cama antes de que Isabella pudiera recuperarla- Siempre he admirado a mujeres que se ponen cosas así y luego duermen solas. Muestra una cierta independencia de espíritu.

-¿Es un cumplido? -frunció el ceño.

-Eso pensaba -con una sonrisa, enroscó los dedos en torno a unos mechones de pelo-. ¿Por qué creíste que te habías deshecho de mí?

-Desearía que no fueras amable, Edward; me rompe los esquemas -suspiró-. No has ido por el casino.

-Hay otros entretenimientos a bordo.

-Estoy segura -convino con frialdad-. ¿Cómo explicarle tu sistema a la señora Denali?

-¿Quién?

Crispada, Isabella se levantó y se puso a buscar la mochila.

-La pelirroja divorciada con el huevo de gallina.

-Oh-divertido y desconcertado, la observó mirar bajo la litera-. ¿Buscas algo?

-Sí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -mientras miraba, Isabella se deslizó bajo la cama.

-No. ¡Maldita sea! -juró al golpearse la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra el fondo de la litera. Al salir, Edward estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado. Sin hablar, sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la cara-.

-Edward... -giró y vertió el contenido de la mochila en la cama-. Odio decirte esto.

-Adelante -acostumbrado a su lengua afilada, se encogió de hombros-, dilo de todos modos.

-Te he echado de menos -por segunda vez, vio sorpresa en su rostro-. Te acabo de comentar que odiaba decirlo -al ir a levantarse, él le tomó el brazo y la inmovilizó.

Cinco palabras que le provocaron un torrente de emociones que nunca había experimentado. Había estado preparado para su irritación, su frialdad, su furia. Pero no para esas sencillas palabras.

-Isabella -apoyó la mano en la mejilla de ella en un gesto raro de completa ternura-. Es peligroso que me digas eso cuando estamos solos.

Isabella le tocó fugazmente la mano y luego, con cuidado, la separó de su piel.

-No pretendía decírtelo. Creo que ni siquiera lo supe hasta que entraste aquí -suspiró entre asombrada y melancólica-. Ni yo misma lo entiendo.

-Me pregunto por qué ambos sentimos la necesidad de entenderlo -musitó casi para sí mismo.

De pronto ella se puso de pie y comenzó a meter en la mochila lo que creía que iba a necesitar.

-Me voy a la playa a bucear y a pasear -lo informó-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -no lo oyó moverse, pero supo que se había levantado para erguirse detrás de ella. Por primera vez en un año, experimentó el ligero pánico de la claustrofobia. Edward apoyó las manos en sus hombros y la hizo darse la vuelta. "Esos ojos", pensó. Parecía que solo tenía que mirar en ellos para que la necesidad se extendiera hacia él.

-¿Una tregua? -preguntó.

Aliviada, vio que Edward no iba a aprovechar la ventaja que le había dado.

-¿Qué diversión habría en eso? -repuso-. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo, pero nada de tregua.

-Me parecen términos razonables -musitó. Cuando le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Isabella plantó la mochila entre los dos-. No representa ningún obstáculo -afirmó él.

-El ofrecimiento era para hacer turismo –le recordó-. Lo aceptas o lo dejas.

-Lo aceptaremos -con un leve titubeo, bajó las manos-. Por el momento.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en una embarcación con el fondo de cristal? -preguntó al volverse para abrir la puerta.

-No.

-Te va a encantar -prometió, tomándole la mano. La piel de ella estaba mojada, cálida y brillante bajo el sol. Dos diminutos trozos de tela se ceñían a las curvas de sus pechos y caderas. Al estirar las piernas sobre la toalla, Isabella suspiró.

-Me gusta pensar en los piratas -miró hacia las magníficas aguas azules-. Apenas hace trescientos años -movió el pelo mojado y le sonrió a Edward-. No es tiempo, si piensas en los años que estas islas llevan aquí.

-¿No crees que Barbanegra podría molestarse un poco si viera todo esto? -señaló para abarcar a la gente que moteaba la playa de arena blanca y nadaba en las aguas turquesas-. A diferencia de todos nosotros, no creo que él pensara que estas playas no están contaminadas.

-Encontraría otro lugar -rio, relajada después de la hora de buceo-. A los piratas eso se les da bien.

-Das la impresión de admirarlos.

-Resulta fácil proyectar romanticismo pasados unos siglos -se apoyó en los codos y disfrutó de la sensación de secarse al sol-. Supongo que siempre he admirado a las personas que viven de acuerdo con sus propias normas.

-¿A cualquier precio?

-Oh,tenías que mostrarte pragmático -giró la cara hacia el sol. El cielo era tan azul como el agua, y sin nubes-. Esto es demasiado hermoso para ser práctico. En la actualidad hay tanta barbarie y crueldad como hace trescientos años, y mucha menos aventura. Me encantaría viajar en la máquina del tiempo de H.G. Wells.

Intrigado, Edward alzó el peine que ella había descartado y comenzó a peinarla.

-¿Adonde irías?

-A la Gran Bretaña de los tiempos del rey Arturo, a la Grecia de Platón, a la Roma de César -suspiró; la sensación de que Edward la peinara le resultaba sensual y placentera-, A cientos de lugares. Tendría que conocer a Rob Roy en Escocia o mi padre no me lo perdonaría. Me gustaría haber visto el Oeste antes de que lo descubrieran los colonos, aunque supongo que en ese caso yo habría estado en la primera carreta con rumbo a Oregon -riendo, echó aún más la cabeza hacia atrás, para disfrutar de una visión invertida del rostro de él-. Habría merecido la pena arriesgarse a que tus antepasados me arrancaran el cuero cabelludo.

-Habría sido toda una recompensa.

-Pero a mí me habría gustado conservarlo -reconoció con ironía-. ¿Qué me dices de ti? -inquirió-. ¿No te gustaría regresar un par de siglos atrás para ser Perro Rojo en un salón de Tombstone?

-No les daban la bienvenida a los comanches.

-Vuelves a mostrarte pragmático -alzó la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo mojado de la frente.

-Yo habría estado entre los guerreros que atacaban tu carreta.

-Sí -volvió a mirar hacia el mar. Era una tontería olvidar quién y qué era él, incluso durante un momento. Era diferente, y eso aumentaba la atracción-. Supongo que sí. Habríamos estado forjando nuevas fronteras, vosotros habríais estado defendiendo lo que ya era vuestro. Las líneas se confunden y te preguntas si ambos bandos se equivocaron desde el principio. ¿Te sientes engañado alguna vez? ¿Sientes que te han arrebatado tu derecho de nacimiento?

Edward la peinó despacio. Al secarse, el pelo mostraba sutiles variaciones que se fundían para crear una rica tonalidad con reflejos rojizos.

-Prefiero conseguir lo que me pertenece en vezde pensar en herencias.

Isabella asintió, porque sus palabras expresaban con precisión lo que ella misma sentía.

-Los Swan fueron perseguidos en Escocia, obligados a abandonar su nombre, su escudo y sus tierras. Si yo hubiera estado allí, habría combatido. Ahora no es más que una historia fascinante -rio en voz baja-. Una que mi padre contará una y otra vez a la mínima excusa.

Una niña pequeña, que corría por la arena para escapar de su madre, aterrizó como una pelota en el regazo de Isabella. Riendo, lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de ella y se agarró como si formaran parte de la misma conspiración.

-Vaya, hola -Isabella le devolvió el abrazo, luego la apartó lo suficiente para ver unos ojos castaños llenos de diversión-. Quieres huir, ¿verdad?

-Bonito -la pequeña agarró un mechón del pelo de Isabella.

-Que niña brillante -comentó, mirando por encima del hombro a Edward. Para su sorpresa, él acomodó a la niña en su regazo y apoyó un dedo en la naricita.

-Tú también eres bonita -con risas renovadas, la niña le plantó un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

Antes de que Isabella hubiera superado la sorpresa de la facilidad con la que Edward había aceptado el saludo, una mujer con un bañador negro llegó corriendo hasta ellos sin aliento.

-¡Rosie! -la agitada madre llevaba una pala y un cubo de plástico y tenía las mejillas acaloradas-. Oh**, **lo siento tanto.

Se lanza a todas partes en una carrera ciega. Nadie está a salvo.

-Debe de mantenerla ocupada -le dijo Isabella a la madre mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

-Agotada -reconoció la mujer-. Pero, de verdad, yo...

-No se disculpe -con suavidad, Edward limpió la arena de la mano de la niña-. Es preciosa.

-Gracias -complacida, la madre se relajó, luego extendió la mano hacia su hija-. ¿Tienen hijos?

Isabella tardó unos momentos en comprender que los consideraba una pareja. Antes de que pudiera recobrarse, Edward se adelantó a responder.

-Todavía no. Supongo que la suya no está en venta.

-No, aunque hay ocasiones en que me siento tentada a alquilarla -tomó a Rosie en brazos y le sonrió a Edward -Gracias otra vez. No todo el mundo aprecia verse atacado por un tornado de dos años. Di adiós, Rosie.

-¡Adiós! -Rosie agitó una mano regordeta antes de realizar el esfuerzo de volver a bajar.

Isabella pudo oír las risitas de la niña mientras madre e hija se alejaban.

-De verdad, Edward -se quitó la arena que le había echado Rosie-. Por qué le dijiste a esa mujer que aún no teníamos hijos?

-Porque no los tenemos.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

-¿Quién está siendo pragmática ahora? -antes de que ella pudiera responder, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un beso en un hombro.

-Era muy dulce -en vez de resistirse, Isabella se apoyó contra él un momento, disfrutando de la proximidad.

-La mayoría de los niños lo son -le besó el otro hombro-. No tienen pretensiones ni prejuicios, y muy poco miedo. Dentro de poco su madre le enseñará a no hablar con extraños. Es algo necesario, pero más bien triste. - Isabella se apartó para volverse y observarlo.

-Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que pensarías en niños.

Edward quiso decirle que el momento que acababan de compartir había despertado en él la necesidad de disfrutar de una familia que ya casi había olvidado que había tenido. Una mujer a su lado, un bebé que alzara los brazos para que lo besaran. Desterró el pensamiento igual que Isabella la arena. Pensó que era mejor ir con cuidado en un terreno nuevo.

-Yo he sido como ella -indicó al final. Notó la vacilación de él, pero sus propias emociones estaban confusas.

-¿Estás seguro? -con una sonrisa, apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

-Razonablemente.

-Voy a decirte una cosa -musitó con solemnidad, acercándose.

-¿Sí?

-No creo que tú seas bonito.

-Los niños tienen una perspectiva más clara que los adultos.

-Ni siquiera tienes una naturaleza bonita -insistió, aunque le costó resistirse a besarlo en los labios.

-Tú tampoco -le acarició la espalda y profundizó el beso. Había entornado los párpados.

Isabella sintió que algo salía de ella mientras los huesos se le licuaban, algo pequeño y vital que durante un momento era suyo y al siguiente de Edward. Cedió a él en un beso que contenía más promesa que pasión.

-Nunca quise tener una -murmuró.

-Menos mal -de pronto tensó el cabello de ella, aunque la boca siguió siendo delicada. Isabella se apartó. Algo había cambiado. No había una explicación clara de la causa, pero había cambiado. Sintió la necesidad de volver a pisar suelo firme hasta que pudiera descifrarlo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -logró decir-. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas en la ciudad antes de regresar al barco.

-El tiempo y la marea no esperan a nadie -comentó él.

-Así es -se incorporó y sacudió la arena del vestido rojo antes de ponérselo encima del bañador.

-No siempre disfrutarás de esa excusa -detuvo las manos que abrochaban los botones.

-No -convino Isabella, y volvió a abrochárselo-. Pero ahora sí la tengo.

Tuvieron suerte para aparcar en las atestadas calles de Charlotte Amalle. Estaban llenas de taxis, personas y pequeños autobuses abiertos pintados con colores llamativos. En todo ese tiempo los dos permanecieron en silencio, ocupados con sus propios pensamientos.

Ella se preguntó qué había pasado durante ese beso breve y casi amistoso en la playa. ¿Por qué había dejado su interior como gelatina, sintiéndose aprensiva y algo encantada? Quizá tenía que ver con lo que la conmovió ver a Edward con la pequeña.

Costaba imaginar a un hombre como él, un jugador de personalidad fría e implacable, ablandarse con una morenita de apenas diez kilos. No había imaginado que albergara esa clase de dulzura. También podía deberse al hecho de que así como antes había creído que podría gustarle, en ese momento era una certeza. Aunque con cautela. No tenía sentido bajar la guardia en el trato con Edward.

Y justo cuando reconocía que le gustaba y que podía disfrutar de su compañía, el crucero prácticamente había acabado. Durante lo que quedaba del viaje estaría tan ocupada con sus turnos y obligaciones en el casino, que no tendría una hora de ocio para pasar con él, menos un día. El resto del trayecto estarían en alta mar, con el casino abierto dieciséis horas.

Desde luego, aún le quedaba la opción de aceptar su oferta de trabajo. Con el ceño fruncido, miró por la ventanilla para ver una mesa que había en la acera, cerca de Gucci, cubierta con sombreros de hojas de palmera. Durante los últimos dos días había mantenido la propuesta fuera de la cabeza, por la sensata razón de que resultaría mejor analizarla cuando hubiera algo de distancia entre los dos. Atlantic City sería una aventura. Trabajar con Edward sería un riesgo. Quizá una cosa era igual que la otra.

Edward se preguntó por qué lo preocupaba la actitud más suave de Isabella. Después de todo, ese había sido uno de sus objetivos. La deseaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sin embargo, los días de contacto, de discusiones, risa y pasión habían añadido aspectos nuevos a lo que debería haber permanecido como una necesidad básica.

Ya no era tan sencillo atribuir sus emociones encontradas a las maquinaciones del padre de ella. De hecho, hacía días que no pensaba en Charlie Swan. Al aparcar, decidió que quizá fuera inteligente volver a pensar en ella de esa manera... al menos por el momento.

-¿Buscas más llaveros que suenen con _Para Elisa! _– inquirió al apagar el motor. A pesar de lo que acababa de decirse, la acercó para volver a probar sus labios.

-Nunca me repito -replicó, pero no se alejó.

-Haz una excepción solo por esta vez -murmuró. Riendo, ella incrementó la presión hasta que los dos olvidaron que estaban aparcados en el centro de una ciudad ajetreada. "Esta noche", pensó Isabella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Había llegado la hora de dejar de fingir y tomar lo que deseaba.

-Isabella -la apartó con una especie de suspiro y gemido.

-Lo sé -apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él-. Parecemos destinados a encontrarnos en lugares públicos –respiró hondo y bajó del coche-. Como pasamos tanto tiempo en la playa, solo tendré tiempo para realizar unas compras

disciplinadas -Edward rodeó el vehículo y le tomó la mano- Podré encontrar unos regalos y el whisky que buscó aquí mismo - comentó al observar la calle atestada.

Antes de dar con el sitio adecuado, el escaparate de Cartier hizo que ella se detuviera. El suspiro que soltó fue una mezcla de aprecio y deseo.

-¿Por que una mujer inteligente puede anhelar unas piedras que brillan? -se preguntó en voz alta.

-Es natural, ¿no? -Edward se situó a su lado para contemplar los diamantes y las esmeraldas-. La mayoría de las mujeres se siente atraída por los diamantes... y los hombres también.

-Carbón presurizado -musitó Isabella con un suspiro-. Hace miles de años los utilizábamos como amuletos para repeler los espíritus malignos y atraer la buena suerte. Los fenicios viajaban a los países bálticos en busca de ámbar. Por ellos se han librado guerras, se han explotado países... y de algún modo eso los vuelve más atractivos.

-¿Nunca te complaces? Se apartó del escaparate y le sonrió.

-No, lo cual me brinda algo que esperar. Me he prometido que mi próximo viaje será solo de placer. Entonces me lanzaré a una compra ciega que podrá dejar un agujero importante en mi cuenta bancaria. Por el momento -señaló la siguiente tienda-, necesito comprar unos regalos más tradicionales y una caja de Chivas Regal.

Entraron e Isabella se vio inmersa en un torbellino de selección y compra. Por lo general era algo que le desagradaba, pero una vez comprometida, lo ejecutó como si se tratara de una venganza. Cuando Edward se alejó apenas le prestó atención, enfrascada como estaba en elegir entre una selección de mantelerías bordadas.

Cargada con bolsas se dirigió al mostrador donde había todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas; un vistazo al reloj le indicó que disponía de dos horas antes de tener que regresar a bordo.

-Una caja de Chivas, de doce años.

-Dos.

-Oh, pensé que te había perdido -giró la cabeza al oír la voz de Edward.

-¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

-Y más -reconoció con una mueca-. Voy a odiarme cuando tenga que hacer las maletas -el vendedor deslizó las dos cajas sobre el mostrador-. Me gustaría que enviaran la mía al _Celebration _-sacó la tarjeta de crédito y esperó que el hombre rellenara el formulario.

-Y la mía -añadió Edward, pagando en efectivo. Isabella observó la caja de él mientras Edward daba la información necesaria. Nunca lo había considerado el tipo de bebedor que compraba el whisky por cajas. Jamás bebía cuando jugaba. Había sido una de las primeras cosas que notó. De hecho, la única vez que lo había visto con una copa en la mano fue durante el picnic en Nassau. Llegó a la conclusión de que quizá lo hacía como regalo, aunque resultaba extraño comprar tantas botellas de la misma marca. Después de firmar, se guardó el recibo en el bolso.

-Supongo que ya está todo -le tomó la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida-. Es peculiar que los dos hayamos comprado el mismo whisky.

-No si pensamos que lo hemos adquirido para la misma persona -expuso con suavidad.

-¿La misma persona? -lo observó con sonrisa desconcertada.

-Tu padre no bebe otra marca.

-¿Cómo...? -confusa, movió la cabeza-. ¿Por qué ibas a comprarle una caja de whisky a mi padre?

-El me lo pidió.

-¿Quéél te lo pidió? ¿Quéquieres decir con eso?

-Jamás he visto a Charlie hacer algo sin un motivo-la tomó del brazo para guiarla en el cruce de la calle, ya que lo miraba a él y no a los coches-. En ese momento la caja de whisky me pareció algo razonable.

"_Charlie!", _pensó Isabella, notando el empleo familiar del nombre de su padre. Por un momento concentró la mente en ese punto pequeño hasta que en su cabeza se apiñaron demasiadas preguntas incómodas y sin respuesta. Ajena al flujo intenso de transeúntes, frenó en seco en mitad de la acera.

-Edward, será mejor que me cuentes exactamente de qué estás hablando.

-Hablo de comprarle a tu padre una caja de whisky por su consideración al reservarme un billete en este crucero.

-Has confundido algo. Mi padre no es un agente de viajes.

Rio con las mismas ganas que el día que descubrió cuál era su apellido.

-No, Charlie es muchas cosas, pero no agente de viajes. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos ahí?

-No quiero sentarme -se soltó el brazo cuando él la condujo a uno de los patios frescos-. Quiero saber por qué demonios mi padre te organizaría las vacaciones.

-En realidad, creo que tenía en mente organizarme la vida -encontró una mesa vacía y la obligó a sentarse-. Y la tuya -añadió al imitarla. A pesar del delicioso olor a bollos recién hechos que impregnaba la atmósfera, tuvo ganas de destrozar algo. Se contuvo y juntó las manos.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Conocí a tu padre hace unos diez años -con calma, extrajo un cigarro y lo encendió. Isabella reaccionaba tal como él había imaginado-. Me presenté en Hyannis Port con una proposición de negocios -comenzó-. Jugamos al póquer y desde entonces, de forma esporádica, hemos estado haciendo negocios juntos. Tienes una familia bastante interesante-Isabella guardó silencio, pero vio que apretaba los dedos aún con más fuerza-. Me he encariñado mucho con ella con el paso del tiempo. Cuando iba de visita tú siempre estabas en la universidad, aunque oí mucho sobre ti... Bella. Seth admira tu cerebro, Colin tu rectitud -aunque los ojos de ella echaban chispas, Edward no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa-Tu padre estuvo a punto de erigirte un monumento cuando te graduaste en Smith con dos años de antelación.

Isabella frenó el impulso de maldecir y de gritar. Ese hombre conocía cosas de su vida desde hacía diez años sin que ella lo supiera ni hubiera dado su consentimiento.

-Has sabido... -empezó en voz baja y furiosa-. Has sabido en todo momento quién era y no me has dicho nada. Te has dedicado a jugar cuando solo tenías que explicarme...

-Aguarda un minuto -la frenó por el brazo cuando amagó con levantarse-. No sabía que la encargada de la mesa de blackjack llamada Isabella era la hija de Charlie, la sin igual Bella Swan.

Ella se puso roja. Casi toda su vida los alardes de su padre acerca de ella le habían resultado divertidos y entrañables. Pero en ese momento fueron como una dura bofetada en la cara.

-No sé cuál es tu juego...

-El juego de Charlie -volvió a interrumpir Edward-. No fue hasta aquel día en la playa cuando me gritabas que los Swan no se dejaban empujar cuando me di cuenta realmente de quién eras y por qué Charlie se había mostrado tan persuasivo para que realizara el viaje.

Al recordar la expresión de absoluto asombro en la cara de Edward, Isabella se relajó un poco.

-¿Te envió el billete y no te mencionó que yo trabajaba en el _Celebration?_

-¿Tú qué crees? -echó la ceniza en un cenicero de plástico mientras la miraba-. Al descubrir tu nombre completo, comprendí que había sido manipulado por un experto -sonrió, divertido otra vez-. Reconozco que me hizo sentir incómodo unos momentos.

-Incómodo -repitió ella, en absoluto divertida. Recordó la breve conversación telefónica mantenida con su padre. Se dio cuenta de que él había intentado sonsacarle información para comprobar si su pequeño plan tenía éxito-. Voy a matarlo -clavó en Edward unos ojos en los que ardía la furia -. En cuanto acabe contigo. Podrías habérmelo contado hace días.

-Sí -convino él-. Pero al calcular que tu reacción sería la que has mostrado, elegí no hacerlo.

-Tú elegiste -soltó con los dientes apretados-. Mi padre eligió. ¡Qué megalómanos maravillosos sois! Quizá no se os ocurrió que yo también estaba en la partida de ajedrez -la ira inundó su expresión-. ¿Pensaste en meterme en tu cama para pagarle por esos momentos de incomodidad que te proporcionó?

-Sabes que no -repuso con suavidad-. Por algún motivo, cada vez que te tocaba me costaba recordar de quién eras hija.

-Te diré lo que yo sé -respondió con el mismo tono de voz bajo y peligroso-. Los dos os merecéis el uno al otro. Ambos sois tontos arrogantes y pomposos. ¿Qué derecho tenías a entrar en mi vida de esta manera?

-Tu padre instigó la intrusión -expuso-. Lo demás fue estrictamente personal. Si quieres matarlo, es asunto tuyo, pero no me claves a mí tus garras.

-¡No necesito tu permiso para matarlo! -espetó, alzando la voz de modo que unas cabezas se volvieron en su dirección. - Creo que acabo de decirlo.- Isabella se levantó de un salto y buscó sin éxito algo para tirarle. Como era físicamente imposible levantarlo y arrojarlo a través del escaparate, se contentó con decir con furia:

-Me temo que me falta tu sentido del humor. Considero que lo que hizo mi padre es un insulto bajo -con la dignidad que le quedaba, recogió las bolsas de la compra-. Te agradecería que te mantuvieras lejos de mí el resto del viaje. De lo contrario, me costaría mucho controlarme para no tirarte por la borda.

-De acuerdo. Si prometes hacerme llegar tu decisión acerca del puesto en Atlantic Cíty -añadió antes de que ella pudiera volver a hablar. Al ver su expresión de asombro incrédulo, alzó una mano-. Oh, no. El trato se rompe si me das tu respuesta ahora. Dos semanas. - Con movimiento rígido, ella asintió.

-Recibirás la misma respuesta, pero puedo postergarla. Adiós, Edward.

-Isabella -airada, ella se volvió para mirarlo- Dale recuerdos a Charlie antes de matarlo. —


	6. Chapter 6

La historia no me pertenence, y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Gracias a Lucyarg y a maya7783 por comentar!

maya: te cuento que yo soy de Argentina, porteña para mas datos!

Besos

Ana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

6

Lo primero que notó Isabella en el viaje desde el aeropuerto fueron los árboles. Hacía tiempo que no contemplaba robles, arces y pinos tocados por el otoño, con toda su fuerza y color. Aun cuando apreciaba el entorno, la sangre le seguía hirviendo.

Si no la hubieran educado para concluir algo una vez que lo comenzaba, después de la confesión de Edward en St. Thomas, habría subido al primer avión disponible. Pero, con una sonrisa de cara al mundo y furia en su interior, había continuado con sus responsabilidades. En vez de calmarse con el paso de los días, se había enfadado y frustrado más, al tiempo que se sentía más utilizada. Quizá debido al hecho de que Edward mantuvo su palabra de no verla durante el resto del crucero, la ira de Isabella se concentró solo en un hombre: Charlie Swan.

-Oh**, **vas a lamentarlo -musitó, haciendo que el taxista la mirara por el retrovisor. El primer vistazo a la casa tuvo el efecto de distraerla de sus planes de venganza. La piedra gris brillaba con sus diminutas piezas de mica bajo el sol de la tarde. Se había construido de acuerdo al gusto de Charlie, y con sus torres gemelas su padre había conseguido que se pareciera a un castillo. Había grandes terrazas de piedra y altos ventanales. Un lecho de flores rodeaba la parte delantera en un semicírculo. Isabella siempre había creído que ocupaba el sitio del foso que le habría gustado tener en su lugar.

Desde la estructura principal se extendían dos extensiones de piedra. Una era un garaje para diez coches, que estaría a medio llenar en ausencia de Seth y Colin. La otra albergaba una piscina cubierta. Charlie podía preferir un estilo primitivo de arquitectura, pero apreciaba la comodidad.

El taxi se detuvo ante la escalinata de granito, interrumpiendo la inspección de Isabella del hogar en el que había crecido. Mientras dejaba que el taxista se ocupara de las dos maletas y de la caja de whisky, ella recogió las bolsas de los regalos y comenzó a subir los escalones.

Por una vieja costumbre, contempló la sólida puerta de roble, donde el escudo de los Swan aparecía tallado en un llamador de metal. Bajo la cabeza coronada del león se leía un lema en gaélico, que se traducía: "Mi Raza Es Real". Como siempre al leerlo, sonrió. Su padre había insistido en que aprendieran a pronunciarlo en gaélico, aunque no supieran decir nada más.

-Déjelas ahí, gracias -sin perder la sonrisa, le pagó al taxista y se volvió para llamar a la puerta. Pensó que el sonido reverberaría por la casa como las balas de un cañón.

Abrió una mujer diminuta con el pelo gris y facciones afiladas. Al verla, se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Señorita Bella!

-Lily -abrazó a la mujer huesuda con la exuberancia de la juventud. Además de sus deberes como ama de llaves, Lily había sido una segunda madre siempre que Rene había estado ocupada en el hospital. Había sabido llevar a los tres niños rebeldes con habilidad, curando heridas y dejando que las disputas normales siguieran su curso-. ¿Me has echado de menos? -quiso saber Isabella después de darle un último abrazo.

-Ni he notado su ausencia -le sonrió-. ¿Y su bronceado?

-En mi imaginación.

-Lily, ¿han llamado a la puerta? -con una pieza de bordado en la mano, Rene Swan asomó la cabeza por una puerta en el extremo del pasillo-. Bella! -fue hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Isabella corrió a su encuentro.

Rene era suave y fuerte. Ambas cualidades fluyeron por Isabella, junto con cien recuerdos más. Respiró hondo para inhalar la fragancia a manzanos en flor que su madre usaba desde siempre.

-Bienvenida a casa, cariño. No te esperábamos hasta mañana.

-Pude adelantar el vuelo -se apartó y ladeó la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de su madre. Seguía teniendo una piel tersa, y solo unas arrugas revelaban su edad. En su cara había una suavidad juvenil que Isabella pensaba que jamás perdería. Sus ojos eran sosegados y reflejaban la naturaleza que se había negado a cambiar durante años de quirófanos y muerte. El cabello le caía en unas ondas delicadas, de un castaño intenso con algunas vetas plateadas- Mamá -volvió a apoyar la mejilla contra la de su madre-. ¿Qué haces para mantenerte tan hermosa? -

-Tu padre insiste en ello. - Riendo, Isabella tomó una de las manos fuertes y dúctiles.

-Me alegro de estar en casa.

-Se te ve maravillosa, Bella -la observó con una mezcla de orgullo maternal y ojo clínico-. No hay nada mejor que el aire húmedo y salado para la piel. Lily, por favor, dile al cocinero que la señorita Bella ha llegado. Celebraremos nuestra cena de bienvenida un día antes. Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tus viajes -continuó dirigiéndose a su hija-. Pero si primero no subes a ver a tu padre, nunca podré conocer el final.

De pronto Isabella recordó su misión. Rene vio que sus ojos se entrecerraban y enarcó las cejas.

-Desde luego que pienso subir a verlo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Luego -respiró hondo-. Cuando termine con él, va a necesitar cuidados médicos.

-Comprendo -Rene sonrió-. Estaré en el salón. Tendremos una conversación prolongada cuando termines de gritarle a tu padre.

En el primer rellano contempló el pasillo de la izquierda. Allí era donde dormía la familia, con el dormitorio que ella había ocupado desde la infancia tres puertas más allá. El ala era un laberinto de giros y rincones a oscuras. Recordaba a su hermano Colin escondiéndose detrás de una urna de un metro de alto, para luego salir por sorpresa y darle un susto de muerte. Lo había perseguido durante casi treinta minutos, hasta que el mal humor se desvaneció en el simple placer de la persecución. Al final él dejó que lo atrapara en el jardín del lado este, donde la había arrojado sobre la hierba para luchar hasta rendirla por la risa. Entonces tendría unos ocho o nueve años y Colin once o doce. De pronto lo echó de menos con un anhelo fraternal puramente físico.

Continuó subiendo y pensó que Seth siempre la había protegido de una manera natural. Quizá porque era seis años mayor que ella, jamás habían disfrutado del combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tanto les había gustado a Colin y a ella. De niño, Seth había sido escrupulosamente íntegro, mientras que Colin había utilizado la verdad como mejor le podía servir. Con una leve sonrisa recordó que jamás había mentido, pero había esquivado las situaciones con una gran maestría. Sin embargo, y a su propio estilo, Seth había conseguido que las circunstancias estuvieran siempre a su favor. Llegó a la conclusión de que era una característica básica de los Swan. Miró la escalera estrecha que conducía a la estancia de la torre y se juró que había un Swan que iba a lamentarlo.

Charlie se reclinó en el sillón y escuchó la voz precisa y aburrida al teléfono. "Banqueros", pensó con maldad. Era una maldición tratar con ellos. Ni siquiera tener un porcentaje de control en el banco lo protegía de ellos.

-Deles una prórroga de treinta días sobre el crédito - ordenó-. Sí, conozco las cifras, me las acaba de exponer - con impaciencia, movió los dedos sobre el escritorio. Aún no lograba entender por qué los banqueros no eran capaces de ver más allá del dos más dos-. Treinta días -repitió-. Con los intereses de demora actuales -oyó que llamaban a la puerta y estaba a punto de gritar que no lo molestaran cuando vio que se abría. La irritación quedó de inmediato descartada por la alegría-. Hágalo -ladró antes de colgar-. ¡Bellal

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, ella avanzó hacia él, se plantó ante el escritorio y adelantó el torso.

-Eres un miserable. - Charlie volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo y carraspeó. Llegó a la conclusión de que la sartén ya se hallaba en el fuego.

-Tú también estás estupenda.

-¿Cómo... te atreves? -pronunció con precisión, otra señal de peligro-. ¿Cómo te atreves a exhibirme delante de Edward Cullen como si fuera un trozo de carne de primera?

-¿Carne? -la miró incrédulo. "Preciosa muchacha", pensó con orgullo. "Una verdadera Swan". - No sé de qué hablas -continuó- De modo que has conocido a Edward Cullen. Estupendo muchacho. -Isabella emitió un gruñido.

-Tú lo preparaste. Tramaste tu pequeño ardid en esta misma habitación, como un rey loco al que le sobre una hija. ¿Por qué no redactaste un contrato? –exigió alzando la voz-. De ti no esperaría otra cosa. Por el presente, Charlie Swan le entrega a su única hija a Edward Cullen a cambio de una caja de whisky de doce años -golpeó el escritorio con la mano-. Incluso podrías haber estipulado una cláusula sobre el número de descendientes que esperabas que tuviera para continuar con el apellido de la familia. ¡Me sorprende que no le ofrecieras una dote!

-Vamos, escucha, pequeña...

-No me trates de esa manera -rodeó el escritorio y giró el sillón para dejarlo ante ella-. Ha sido algo despreciable. ¡Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan humillada!

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Solo convencí a un amigo para que hiciera un crucero que lo relajara.

-No trates de escabullirte -clavó un dedo pequeño en su enorme pecho-. Lo enviaste en mi barco con la esperanza de que nos encontráramos bastantes veces para que tu inversión diera dividendos.

-¡Quizá nunca os hubierais visto! -atronó-. Es un barco grande.

-¡Barco! -atronó ella en réplica-. Es un barco grande y un casino pequeño. Sabías muy bien que las probabilidades estaban a tu favor.

-Bueno, ¿y qué daño se ha hecho? -quiso saber a voz en cuello-. Has conocido a un amigo mío joven. Has conocido a cientos de amigos míos.

Ella volvió a gruñir. En esa ocasión giró en redondo. A lo largo de una pared había una biblioteca enorme. Sacó un tomo titulado _Convenciones Constitucionales. _Lo abrió para exponer el hueco donde reposaban seis cigarros. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a su padre, los sacó y los rompió por la mitad.

-¡Bella! -exclamó horrorizado.

-Es lo que más se aproxima a envenenarte -repuso, limpiándose los dedos.

Charlie se levantó con una mano en el corazón. Su rostro ancho mostraba una expresión abatida.

-Sombrío es el día en que una hija traiciona a su propio padre.

-¡Traiciones! -gritó, acercándose otra vez a él- ¿Tienes las agallas de hablarme de traición? –lo observó con ojos centelleantes-. No sé qué piensa Edward pero te aseguro que me siento insultada por tu mezquino plan.

Charlie se crispó, pero notó que había empleado el nombre de Edward. Quizá las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como parecían.

-Es el agradecimiento que recibo por preocuparme por la felicidad de mi hija. No hay nada más afilado que la lengua de una hija desagradecida.

-Yo pensaba en el cuchillo del carnicero.

-Has dicho veneno -le recordó.

-Soy flexible -entonces sonrió despacio-. Bueno, para que no creas que has desperdiciado tu dinero, supongo que debería contarte qué he decidido acerca de Edward.

-Bueno, en ese caso... -regresó al escritorio, pensando que se mostraría más razonable después de haber gritado un poco. Aunque le pareció una pena la destrucción de los cigarros-. Es un buen muchacho, con cerebro, integridad y orgullo –juntó las manos sobre su estómago, preparado para ser magnánimo y misericordioso.

-Oh,sí, estoy de acuerdo -convino con voz dulce- . Y también es muy, muy atractivo.

-Sabía que eras una muchacha sensata, Bella - Charlie sonrió, complacido-. Desde hace tiempo tengo una sensación profunda sobre Edward y tú.

-Entonces te alegrará saber que he decidido ser su amante.

-No puedo... -calló, confuso y aturdido, luego indignado-. ¡_un cuerno_! El día que mi hija acepte ser... ser una _mantenida _será el día que por primera vez en la vida le ponga una correa. Sí, una correa, Isabella Swan, y no me importa que seas una mujer adulta.

-Así que ahora soy una mujer adulta, ¿verdad? -lo miró intensamente-. Recuerda esto, una mujer adulta decide con quién se casa, cuándo se casa y si se casa. Una mujer adulta no necesita que su padre le arregle absurdas citas a ciegas. La próxima vez que tengas ganas de meter la nariz donde no debes, piensa cómo este asunto te podría haber estallado en la cara.

-Entonces, ¿no piensas en serio ser su amante?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si eligiera un amante -repuso con altivez-, lo elegiría yo, pero no seré la amante de ningún hombre.

Charlie experimentó un destello de orgullo junto con un poco de incomodidad. Pero tardó únicamente un segundo en concentrarse en el orgullo. -¿Recordaste mi whisky?

Intentó mirarlo otra vez con ojos furiosos, pero el brillo que vio en sus ojos pudo con ella.

-¿Quéwhisky?

-Oh**, **Bella. -Se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-No te estoy perdonando -murmuró-. Solo finjo que te perdono. Y quiero que sepas que no te he echado de menos - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre has sido una chiquilla irrespetuosa -afirmó, abrazándola con fuerza.

Cuando Isabella bajó al salón, encontró a Rene sentada en su sillón favorito, tapizado con motivos florales, mientras trabajaba en su último bordado. En la bandeja había un servicio de té de porcelana adornado con violetas diminutas. Al contemplar la escena, Isabella volvió a maravillarse de que una mujer que podía sentirse felizmente hogareña, pudiera ser una cirujana tan entregada y brillante. Las manos que creaban el delicado patrón con la aguja y el bastidor el lunes manejarían un bisturí.

-Estupendo -alzó la vista cuando entró Isabella-. Calculé bien el tiempo cuando pedí el té. Echa otro leño al fuego, querida, luego ven a contármelo.

Mientras su hija obedecía, Rene dejó el bordado sobre la mesita que tenía al lado. El fuego crepitó al recibir el leño nuevo. Isabella respiró hondo al contemplar las llamas. Hasta ese momento no había notado lo mucho que había echado de menos el olor de la madera al arder.

-Y un baño de espuma -dijo en voz alta. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia su madre-. ¿No es extraño que me dé cuenta ahora del lujo que representa darte un baño el tiempo que te apetezca? ¡Después de doce meses en un cubículo por ducha! - Pero te ha encantado.

Isabella se sentó en la alfombra a los pies de su madre.

-Meconoces muy bien. Fue un trabajo duro y divertido. Pero me alegro de encontrarme en casa -aceptó el plato con la taza que le pasó Rene- Mamá, sé que si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría conocido a tantas personas diferentes en la vida.

-En tus cartas nunca dejabas de hablar de ellas. Algún día deberías leerlas para recordarlo todo -Rene dobló las piernas sobre el sillón y rio-. Nunca sabrás lo que me costó convencer a tu padre para que no hiciera un crucero.

-¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparse? -quiso saber Isabella.

-Nunca. Es parte de su modo de demostrar su amor.

-Lo sé -con un suspiro, bebió un sorbo de té-. Si se relajara y dejara que me ocupe de mi vida a mi propia manera...

-Cuéntame qué te ha parecido Edward -Rene sonrió al ver a su hija alzar la cabeza con brusquedad-. No, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quería hacer tu padre. Me conoce para no habérmelo contado. Tu... mmm discusión con él ha sido bastante penetrante.

-¡Puedes creerlo! -crispada otra vez, se levantó con la taza en la mano-. Convenció a Edward para que realizara el viaje, con la esperanza de que me sedujera. Nunca me había sentido tan furiosa ni tan avergonzada.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó Edward? Isabella la miró con ojos desdeñosos.

-Creo que después de la sorpresa inicial, todo le resultó muy divertido. No averiguó quién era hasta que durante una discusión en la playa pronuncié mi nombre completo.

-Comprendo -ocultó la sonrisa bebiendo té-. Tu padre lo tiene en muy alta estima, Bella. Y yo también. Supongo que Charlie no pudo resistir la tentación.

-Me enfurece.

-¿Quién?

-Edward... los dos -corrigió, dejando la taza con fuerza-. No me lo contó hasta que prácticamente se terminó el crucero, y entonces de una manera despreocupada. Si hasta había empezado a creer... -calló y clavó la vista en el fuego.

-¿A creer qué?-la instó Rene con suavidad.

-Que es muy atractivo -musitó-. Supongo que tiene que ver con esa implacabilidad descarada y el maldito encanto que te va entrando poco a poco. Incluso cuando me ponía furiosa, agitaba cosas en mi interior que habrían estado mejor en paz. Nunca antes había experimentado esa clase de pasión. Y no sé si quiero volver a vivirla -al volverse, vio que su madre la observaba con calma-. Pasamos el último día juntos en St. Thomas. Esa noche me habría acostado con él... hasta que me contó el plan de papá.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - Isabella bajó la vista a las manos y volvió a suspirar.

-Todavía lo deseo. No sé si se trata de algo más. ¿Cómo puede serlo cuando nos conocimos solo durante dos semanas.

-Bella, ¿de verdad confias tan poco en tu instinto? - con el ceño fruncido. Isabella observó a su madre- ¿Por qué las emociones deben requerir un límite de tiempo? Son tan individuales como las personas a las que pertenecen. Cuando conocí a tu padre me pareció un bocazas taimado -las dos sonrieron-. Y lo era. No obstante, me enamoré de él. Dos meses después vivíamos juntos, y al año nos habíamos casado -exhibió una mueca irónica al ver la expresión de asombro de su hija-. La pasión y el sexo premarital no son propiedad de tu generación, cariño. Charlie quería casarse, yo estaba decidida a terminar primero mi carrera de medicina. En lo único que coincidíamos era en que no podíamos ni queríamos estar el uno sin el otro.

Isabella reflexionó en las palabras de su padre mientras el fuego crepitaba a su espalda.

-¿Cómo supiste que era amor y no solo deseo?

-De todos mis hijos, tú siempre has formulado las preguntas más difíciles -se adelantó y tomó los hombros de su hija-. No estoy segura de que puedas separarlos cuando se trata de un hombre y una mujer. Puedes sentir una sin la otra, pero no cuando se trata de amor verdadero, no cuando es el deseo de verdad. La pasión que surge con rapidez y se desvanece con el tiempo es únicamente un eco. Nada de sustancia, simplemente un resultado. ¿Piensas que has podido enamorarte de Edward, o temes haberlo hecho?- Isabella abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a intentarlo.

-Ambas cosas. Rene le apretó las manos.

-No se lo digas a tu padre; se sentiría demasiado complacido consigo mismo -se reclinó en el sillón-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo he pensado. De hecho, me he negado a pensar en ello -levantó las rodillas para apoyar la barbilla en ellas- Supongo que en todo momento he sabido que tendría que verlo otra vez. Me ha ofrecido un trabajo.

-¿Oh?

-Para dirigir un casino en Atlantic City. Es una coincidencia, porque había decidido consultar con papá la posibilidad de abrir mi propio hotel casino.

-Si Edward te ha ofrecido ese puesto, debe de tener mucha fe en tu capacidad.

-He desarrollado la habilidad de manejar a la gente –musitó al ocurrírsele un pensamiento.

-La desarrollaste cuando tenías dos años -informó su madre.

-Se me da bien el negocio -continuó con una ligera sonrisa- Este último año he aprendido algo más que repartir cartas. En esencia, el _Celebration _es uno de los hoteles mejor dirigidos que he visto, y aunque su casino es pequeño, lo básico está presente. No hay ni una sola cuestión que no haya aprendido desde dentro -guardó silencio mientras sonreía con más plenitud. Rene reconoció la expresión.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Bella?

-Aumentar la apuesta -respondió-. Ganar, perder o retirarme.

Después de darle una propina al botones, Edward se desnudó y se dirigió a la ducha. La doncella podría ocuparse de deshacer las maletas por la mañana y el casino podía pasar otra noche sin su atención. Cenaría en su suite y realizaría todas las llamadas necesarias a sus otras propiedades. Con suerte, no habría ningún problema que no se pudiera solucionar desde larga distancia. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Ajustó la ducha para que el chorro saliera con fuerza. Pensó que Isabella ya debía de encontrarse en su casa. Y si la conocía, Charlie ya estaría pagando el precio. Sonrió de forma natural. Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber podido presenciar la discusión. Eso habría compensado los dos últimos y aburridos días a bordo del _Celebrarían._

Mantener su parte del pacto le había resultado más duro de lo que había imaginado. Saber que se hallaba al alcance de la mano había estado a punto de volverlo loco. Pero se había mantenido alejado porque un trato era un trato... y porque había reconocido que debajo de la ira había una profunda vergüenza que solo el tiempo mitigaría. Las dos semanas que le había brindado facilitarían la negociación con ella.

Aunque rechazara la oferta, tal como había esperado que hiciera en un principio, Edward no pensaba dejar que todo acabara ahí. Si era necesario, calculaba que podía manipularla para que fuera a Atlantic City, y una vez que estuviera allí, dispondría de la ventaja de la cercanía. Cerró la ducha y recogió una toalla.

Necesitaba a una buena directora en el casino de abajo y a una mujer en su ático. Isabella era la única capaz de desempeñar ambas funciones. Con la toalla en torno a la cintura, entró en el dormitorio.

Como el resto de la suite, la habitación era espaciosa y sofisticada. La moqueta bajo los pies descalzos era mullida y de un tono plateado. Unas persianas largas y verticales cubrían las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza; se abrían nada más pulsar un botón y ofrecían una vista del Atlántico. Contempló la cama ancha con un edredón de seda azul. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres habían dormido en ella. No lo sabía ni le importaba. No habían significado nada más y nada menos que una noche de placer.

Del armario sacó una bata y mientras se la ponía dejó que la toalla cayera al suelo. Hubo años en que había vivido en lugares más pequeños que ese dormitorio. Y aun así había dispuesto de mujeres. Si quisiera una esa noche, solo le

bastaría con seleccionar un número de teléfono de la agenda y llamarla. Su cuerpo anhelaba una presencia femenina. Pero por primera vez en su vida sabía que no bastaría con cualquiera.

Frustrado e inquieto, vagó por la suite. Había tenido un buen motivo para establecer su base en el Este. El hotel de Atlantic City era el más nuevo, por lo que requería más atención. Jamás le había importado dónde vivía. Con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a la conveniencia de un hotel, donde cualquiera de sus deseos era satisfecho. Pero en ese momento pensaba en un hogar, en algo permanente, con un jardín y algo que no tuviera que compartir con cientos de otros clientes.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se preguntó por qué sentía esa vaga insatisfacción cuando disponía de todo lo que podía querer. Pero sus planes jamás habían incluido desear a una sola mujer. Sabía que si Isabella estuviera allí, no experimentaría un vacío tan evidente. Ella lo llenaría con pasión y risa.

"¿Por qué le he dado dos semanas?", se preguntó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata. ¿Por qué no la había convencido para que volviera con él,

por qué no la había arrastrado para no sentirse solo en ese momento, anhelándola? Necesitaba algún contacto con ella... su voz por el teléfono. No, sabía que eso complicaría más las cosas. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número privado de Charlie.

-Swan.

-Viejo canalla -saludó Edward con cariño.

-Ah, Edward -Charlie alzó la vista al techo, sabiendo que lo esperaba su segunda reprimenda del día-. ¿Cómo ha sido el viaje?

-Educativo. Imagino que Isabella ha hablado contigo.

-Está encantada de haber vuelto a casa -afirmó, mirando con melancolía los cigarros rotos-. Ha dicho cosas estupendas de ti.

-Apuesto que sí -con una sonrisa sombría se sentó en el sofá-. ¿No habría sido más sencillo que me dijeras que Isabella trabajaba en ese barco?

-¿Habrías hecho el viaje?

-No.

-Pues ya tienes tu respuesta -expuso de forma razonable-. Y estoy seguro de que te ha sentado muy bien. Ultimamente se te veía tenso, muchacho, inquieto -pensó en encender uno de los cigarros mutilados-. Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Bella por ti, la calmaré un poco.

-No, no lo harás. Para garantizar tu cooperación, me quedaré con la caja de whisky, Charlie.

-Eso no será necesario. Es simple preocupación paternal por vosotros dos. Edward, ¿por qué no alargas tus vacaciones unos días y nos haces una visita?

-Isabella vendrá a mi lado -expuso convencido.

-¿Ir a tu lado? -unas arrugas marcaron su frente-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que he dicho.

-De acuerdo, muchacho -expandió el pecho-. Será mejor que me digas cuáles son tus intenciones.

-No -parte de la tensión que dominaba sus músculos se evaporó. Se reclinó, disfrutando del momento.

-¿Qué significa ese no? -bramó Charlie-. Soy su padre.

-Pero no el mío. Tú has repartido esta mano, Charlie, y yo no hago más que jugarla.

-Escúchame...

-No -cortó con calma-. Te digo que lo dejes, Charlie. Isabella y yo vamos por el bote o por nada.

-Como le hagas daño a la pequeña te despellejo vivo.

-Si alguna vez ha habido una mujer que supiera cuidar de sí misma -rio-, esa es Isabella Swan. -Sí -se le inflamó el pecho.

- Esa chica es única.

-Desde luego, si crees que va a quedar en ridículo...

-¿Ningun hijo mío queda en ridículo! -espetó.

-Perfecto, entonces te mantendrás al margen –reinó el silencio-. Quiero tu palabra, Charlie.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me lavo las manos, pero en cuanto me entere de que...

-Adiós, Charlie. Edward colgó, satisfecho de haberse vengado de su protector.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias a las que dejaron sus comentarios: ninacara, maya7783 y lucyarg! También a las que agregan al historia y a mi como autora a sus favoritos.

La historia no me pertenece, al final les digo de quien es. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

En total son 12 capítulos.

Saludos

Ana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

7

Edward mantenía su despacho en la planta baja del Comanche, conectado con el ático a través de un ascensor privado. Le resultaba práctico, ya que sus horas de trabajo eran esporádicas y había ocasiones en que no tenía deseos de pasar por las salas del hotel abiertas al público. El ascensor era una comodidad, igual que los monitores y el espejo falso que había detrás del friso de caoba de una pared.

Como en su despacho exigía absoluta intimidad, trabajaba en una sala amplia sin ventanas y con solo una entrada pequeña. Su experiencia en una celda le había provocado aversión a los lugares pequeños, de modo que lo había compensado decorándolo con cuidado. El mobiliario era claro para dar el aspecto de amplitud. Los cuadros eran grandes y llenos de color. Un escenario desértico con los rayos de un sol moribundo, las cumbres imponentes de las Montañas Rocosas, un guerrero comanche al galope en un caballo. El color y su ausencia le proporcionaban la ilusión de libertad que contrarrestaba la agitación que a veces sentía cuando se encontraba atrapado detrás de un escritorio.

En ese momento estaba repasando el informe para los accionistas que satisfaría a todo el mundo que tuviera acciones de Empresas Cullen. Por dos veces descubrió que leía y no retenía nada y se obligó a volver a empezar. Las dos semanas de Isabella habían terminado, igual que su paciencia. Si no lo llamaba en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, se presentaría en Hyan-nis Port para obligarla a cumplir su parte del acuerdo.

"Maldita sea, no quiero ir tras ella", pensó al arrojar el informe sobre la mesa. Nunca en la vida había perseguido a una mujer, y desde el principio había estado a punto de hacer eso con Isabella. Realizaba su mejor juego cuando su oponente atacaba.

"Oponente", musitó. Prefería pensar en ella de esa manera. Resultaba más seguro. Pero lo hiciera como lo hiciera, no dejaba de pensar en ella. A pesar de sus intentos de concentrarse, siempre estaba allí, en un rincón de su cabeza, a la espera de sorprenderlo. Cada vez que pensaba en tener a una mujer, aparecía Isabella; casi podía tocarla, olerla. El deseo que le inspiraba desterraba por completo el deseo por cualquier otra mujer. Frustrado, ansioso, se obligó a esperar. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que había esperado demasiado. Antes de que acabara la noche, la tendría.

Al alargar la mano hacia el teléfono para pedir que le realizaran una reserva para viajar al norte, llamaron a la puerta.

-Sí. - Advertida por el tono de esa única sílaba, su secretaria solo asomó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Edward.

Con un esfuerzo, desvió su malhumor para que no se volcara en ella.

-¿De qué se trata, Kate?

-Un telegrama -entró, una morena esbelta y elástica con voz ronca y facciones marcadas-, Y el señor Garret lleva un rato esperando fuera. Quiere que extiendas su crédito. Aceptó el telegrama con un gruñido.

-¿Cuánto quiere?

-Cinco -dijo, refiriéndose a cinco mil dólares.

-El idiota no sabe cuándo dejarlo. ¿Quién está en la sala?

-Jacob.

-Dile a Jacob que Garret tiene uno más, que luego corte. Con suerte, recuperará un par de miles y se quedará contento.

-Con la suerte que está teniendo, intentará cambiar sus acciones de AT&T por fichas -indicó Kate-. No hay nada peor que un rico caprichoso que se ha quedado temporalmente sin efectivo.

-No estamos aquí para moralizar -le recordó Edward-. Dile a Jacob que lo vigile.

-De acuerdo -se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Distraído, alargó la mano hacia el botón que abría el panel del espejo doble. Lo mejor sería que también él controlara a Garret. Antes de poder apretarlo, clavó la vista en la línea de mensaje del telegrama.

_He considerado tu oferta. Llegaré el jueves por la tarde para hablar de las condiciones. Por favor, arregla alojamiento adecuado. i. Swan_

Leyó dos veces el breve mensaje antes de esbozar una sonrisa. "Típico de ella" pensó. Breve, al grano y hermosamente vago. "Y justo a tiempo", añadió, reclinándose. Era jueves pasado el mediodía. "De modo que viene a hablar de las condiciones". Un pequeño nudo de tensión se desvaneció de su nuca. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió pensativo. "Condiciones". Sí, hablarían de las condiciones y no se apartarían del tema profesional. Cuando le ofreció el puesto hablaba en serio. Para él. Isabella tenía unas cualificaciones idóneas para llevar al personal y a los clientes. Necesitaba a alguien en la sala capaz de tomar decisiones independientes, dejándole a él libertad para viajar a sus otras instalaciones cuando fuera necesario. Al tener que supervisar el resto de los hoteles, no podía permitirse el lujo de ocuparse constantemente del casino. Soltó una bocanada de humo y decidió hacer que la opción del trabajo fuera interesante para Isabella. Y una vez que acordaran eso...

"Cuando concluyamos eso", pensó otra vez, "tendrá que tratar conmigo en un plano personal".

Los ojos se le pusieron brillantes y la boca adquirió una expresión de firmeza. En esa ocasión no iba a haber ningún Charlie Swan en las sombras con un as en la manga. Esa noche Isabella y él iban a iniciar una partida muy privada. Rio. Ganar era su negocio.

Alzó el auricular del teléfono y apretó el botón de la recepción.

-Recepción, aquí Steve. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Soy Cullen.

-Sí, señor.

-Esta tarde se registrará una señorita llamada Swan. Isabella Swan. Encárgate de que sus maletas sean llevadas a la suite de invitados de mi planta. Y que la acompañen directamente a mi presencia.

-Sí, señor.

-Que la floristería envíe algunas violetas a su habitación.

-Sí, señor. ¿Incluimos una tarjeta?

-No.

-Me encargaré de ello en persona.

-Bien -satisfecho, colgó. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar. Recogió el informe de los accionistas y en esa ocasión pudo prestarle toda su atención.

Isabella le entregó al portero las llaves de su coche y echó su primer vistazo minucioso al Comanche. Edward no se había decantado por algo llamativo u opulento, sino que había buscado un feliz término medio. El hotel era una torre abierta en forma de V, con una tonalidad ocre que llevaba un toque del Oeste a la Costa Este. Isabella aprobó la arquitectura y notó que casi todas las habitaciones tenían vistas al océano.

La entrada de coches rodeaba un estanque de dos niveles con una cascada pequeña. Las monedas brillaban en el fondo. Era evidente que muchos clientes estaban dispuestos a echar monedas en busca de buena suerte.

Junto a la entrada principal había un jefe comanche de tamaño real con su tocado. Se trataba de un escultura exquisita hecha en mármol blanco con vetas negras. Pasó un dedo por el suave pecho de piedra ante el impulso de tocarla. ¿Era su imaginación o en la cara había un parecido con Edward? Si los ojos fueran verdes... Movió la cabeza y se volvió. Mientras bajaban sus maletas, aprovechó el rato para observar la acera. Nombres famosos en letras enormes en carteleras blancas, atrevidos letreros de neón, un hotel enorme tras otro, fuentes, tráfico, ruido. Pero decidió que no era igual que Las Vegas. No solo se debía a la ausencia de montañas y al sonido del mar en los oídos. Parecía reinar una atmósfera festiva. Después de todo, aún seguía siendo un lugar de veraneo. Se podía oler el juego, pero con el salitre del Atlántico y las risas de los niños construyendo castillos de arena.

Se colocó la correa del bolso de mano y siguió al equipaje hacia el interior. No había alfombras rojas ni candeleros centelleantes, sino un sutil suelo de mosaico e iluminación indirecta. Sorprendida y complacida, vio enormes plantas y cuadros que reflejaban la vida y la cultura de los indios de la pradera. Al ir a la recepción, pensó que la herencia de Edward formaba más parte de su vida diaria de lo que él imaginaba. Podía oír el sonido familiar de las máquinas tragaperras amortiguado por la distancia y por los tacones en el suelo de cerámica. Después de darle una propina al portero se volvió hacia el recepcionista.

-Isabella Swan.

-Sí, señorita Swan -le sonrió en bienvenida-. El señor Cullen la espera. Lleva las maletas de la señorita Swan a la suite de invitados del ático - le indicó al botones, que ya esperaba al lado de ella- Al señor Cullen le encantaría que pasara directamente por su despacho, señorita Swan. La acompañaré.

-Gracias.

Comenzó a sentir nervios en el estómago, pero no les prestó atención. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y cómo lo haría. Había dispuesto de dos semanas para trazar una estrategia. Durante el largo trayecto en coche desde Massachusetts hasta Nueva Jersey, había repasado todo una y otra vez. En un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de ceder al impulso de dar media vuelta para regresar al norte. Iba a correr un riesgo enorme con su futuro... y con su corazón. Tarde o temprano iba a resultar herida. Eso era inevitable. Pero había algo que quería en Atlantic City... y se llamaba Edward Cullen.

Con gesto veloz apoyó la mano en el estómago, como si quisiera aquietar los nervios cuando el recepcionista abrió una puerta de gruesa madera con un cartel pequeño que ponía Privado. La morena que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio de ébano alzó la vista con curiosidad antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Isabella.

-La señorita Swan -anunció el recepcionista.

-Sí, desde luego -Kate se levantó asintiendo-, Gracias, Steve. El señor Cullen la espera, señorita Swan, deje que anuncie su presencia.

"De modo que este es el motivo por el que el jefe ha estado con los nervios a flor de piel", concluyó Kate mientras evaluaba a Isabella al tiempo que alzaba el auricular del teléfono interior. Observó el largo cabello dorado recogido en las sienes con dos peinetas pequeñas de marfil, los rasgos fuertes y elegantes acentuados por ojos de color violeta, la figura esbelta enfundada en un traje de seda de unos tonos algo más oscuros que sus ojos. "Mucha clase", decidió Kate, y mientras Isabella le devolvía la mirada sin pestañear, añadió: "Y personalidad".

-Edward, ha llegado la señorita Swan. Por supuesto -colgó y le ofreció una sonrisa con el toque justo de cordialidad-. Por aquí, señorita Swan - la guió hasta abrir otra puerta. Isabella se detuvo a su lado.

-Gracias, señorita...

-Wallace -respondió Kate automáticamente.

-Gracias, señorita Wallace -Isabella apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la cerró a su espalda. Kate observó unos momentos el pomo y comprendió que la habían descartado con suma habilidad. Más intrigada que irritada, regresó a su mesa.

-Isabella -Edward se reclinó en el sillón. Se preguntó por qué había esperado que cambiara algo. De algún modo, había creído que estaría preparado para el torrente de sensaciones que le provocaba el solo hecho de verla. Todas las horas de las dos últimas semanas se desvanecieron en un instante.

-Hola, Edward -rezó para que no le ofreciera la mano, ya que sentía las palmas húmedas-. Tienes una instalación estupenda.

-Siéntate -le indicó el sillón delante del escritorio- ¿Deseas beber algo? ¿Café?

-No -con una sonrisa cortés cruzó la estancia para sentarse en un sillón de delicada piel- Agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de verme de inmediato.- El enarcó una ceja. Comprendió que se estaban estudiando como dos boxeadores.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu vuelo?

-Vine en coche -respondió-. Fue algo que eché de menos hacer el año pasado. El clima era magnífico -añadió, decidida a mantener la conversación superficial hasta que se le calmaran los nervios.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Mis padres están bien. No pude ver a Seth ni a Colin - esbozó su primer amago de sonrisa sincera-, Mi padre te envía recuerdos.

-¿Sigue entre los vivos?

-Encontré formas más sutiles de venganza -con sombrío placer, pensó en los cigarros rotos.

-¿Te adaptas a la vida en tierra? -incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, bajó la vista un instante a la boca de ella. No llevaba carmín y se la veía un poco húmeda.

-Sí, pero no al desempleo -sintió los labios encendidos y el calor que anidó en la boca de su estómago. Anhelaba acercarse a él, tomar lo que quisiera darle en los términos que le ofreciera. Le bastaba con volver a estar en sus brazos, sentir que sus manos hábiles la tocaban otra vez. Con cuidado, juntó las suyas en el regazo-. De eso quiero hablarte.

-El puesto de directora del casino sigue abierto -indicó con calma, tomándose su tiempo para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos-. Las horas son largas, aunque no creo que te resulten tan apremiantes como en el barco. Por lo general, no es necesario que estés en la sala antes de las cinco; sin embargo, desde luego, puedes adaptar eso de vez en cuando si necesitas una noche libre. Hay cierto papeleo del que tendrás que ocuparte, pero en su mayor parte dirigirás al personal y llevarás a los clientes. Tendrás tu propio despacho en el extremo de la zona de recepción. Cuando no debas estar en la sala, puedes supervisarlo todo desde allí. Dispone de monitores. Y de una vista más directa -gesticuló.

Edward apretó un botón para hacer que el friso se deslizara a un costado. Isabella miró a través del cristal para observar a la multitud en el casino. Jugaba, hablaba, caminaba, todo como en una película muda.

-Tendrás a un ayudante -continuó él-. Es competente, pero no está autorizado a tomar decisiones independientes. En tu salario se incluye una suite. Cuando yo esté ausente del hotel, la autoridad completa sobre el casino recaerá en ti... dentro de unas normas establecidas por mí.

-Eso parece bastante claro -separó las manos y se obligó a relajarlas. Le ofreció una sonrisa suave y amigable-. Aceptaré encargarme de las responsabilidades de dirección del casino, Edward... como tu socia -captó un destello, solo un destello, de sorpresa en los ojos de él antes de que volviera a reclinarse en su sillón. Con cualquier otra persona, habría sido un gesto de relajación. Con Edward parecía un preparativo para la acción.

-¿Como mi socia?

-En el Comanche de Atlantic City -expuso con serenidad.

-Necesito un director para el casino, Isabella; no una socia.

-Y yo no necesito un trabajo, ni un salario -replicó- Soy lo bastante afortunada para disfrutar de independencia económica, pero no está en mi naturaleza permanecer ociosa. Solicité el trabajo en el _Celebration _como un experimento, no necesito aceptar otro por la misma causa. Busco algo en lo que esté más involucrada.

-En una ocasión dijiste que pensabas buscar trabajo en un casino cuando dejaras el barco.

-No -sonrió otra vez y movió la cabeza-. Me malinterpretaste. Pensaba en abrir mi propio casino.

-¿Tu propio casino? -rió y se relajó de nuevo-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hace falta?

-Creo que sí -alzó la barbilla-. Acabo de pasar un año de mi vida trabajando y viviendo en lo que esencialmente es una instalación flotante de juego. Sé cómo funciona una cocina para adaptarse a mil quinientas personas, cómo se lleva la sección de hostelería y cómo mantener bien abastecida una bodega de vinos. Sé cuándo un _croupier _se siente abrumado y necesita que lo releven y cómo convencer a un cliente de buscarse otro juego antes de que se ponga desagradable. En aquel barco tenía poco más que hacer salvo aprender. Y soy de las que aprenden con rapidez.

Edward meditó en el tono fríamente furioso de su voz, en la luz dura y decidida de sus ojos. Tras un momento, decidió que lo más probable era que pudiera llevarlo con bastante éxito. Tenía las agallas, la motivación y el dinero.

-Tomando todo lo que acabas de exponer en consideración -comenzó despacio- ¿Por qué debería incorporarte como socia? Isabella se levantó y se dirigió al cristal.

-¿Ves a la _croupier _de la mesa cinco? -preguntó, señalando con el dedo pegado al cristal.

-Sí, ¿por qué? -curioso, Edward se levantó y se unió a ella.

-Posee unas manos excelentes... rápidas, firmes. Me da la impresión de que ha establecido un ritmo cómodo sin dar la apariencia de precipitar a los jugadores. No habría que destinarla a los turnos de tarde. Necesitas profesionales como ella durante las horas más animadas. El encargado de la mesa de los dados parece mortalmente aburrido. Hay que despedirlo o subirle el sueldo.

-Expláyate. -Al captar un tono de humor. Isabella le sonrió.

-Ofrecerle un aumento si acepta la insinuación de ser más responsable. Despedirlo si no lo capta. El personal del casino ha de reflejar la misma actitud que el personal del hotel.

-Un comentario acertado -reconoció-. Y un buen motivo para desear que seas la directora de mi casino. Pero no justifica tu entrada como socia.

Isabella le dio la espalda al mundo silencioso que había detrás del cristal.

-Entonces añadiré algo. Cuando tu presencia sea necesaria en el Oeste o en Europa, sabrás que dejas a alguien al mando con un interés personal, no solo en el casino, sino en todo el negocio. He investigado un poco -añadió- Si Empresas Cullen continúa creciendo al ritmo actual, deberás tener a alguien que te ayude con las responsabilidades. A menos, desde luego, que elijas trabajar veinticuatro horas al día para ganar dinero sin tiempo de disfrutar de tu éxito. El dinero que estoy dispuesta a invertir te aportará suficiente efectivo para avivar tu oferta por aquel casino de Malta.

-Veo que has hecho los deberes -comentó con sequedad.

-Los escoceses jamás entramos a ciegas en un negocio -le ofreció una sonrisa satisfecha- La cuestión es que no tengo ningún interés en trabajar _para _ti ni para nadie. Por la mitad del negocio dirigiré el casino y echaré una mano en otras zonas cuando sea necesario.

-La mitad -murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Socios iguales, Edward -lo miró fijamente-. Es el único modo en que me conseguirás.

Reinó un silencio completo e Isabella se obligó a controlar su ritmo de respiración. No quería dejar que supiera lo nerviosa que estaba ni permitirse pensar en lo fácil que le resultaría olvidar el orgullo para arrojarse a sus brazos. Lo que había comenzado la última vez que habían estado juntos se había completado durante su separación. Se había enamorado de él cuando ni siquiera lo había tenido cerca para que la tentara. Pero él no lo sabría, no le permitiría descubrirlo, hasta que estuviera preparada.

-Será mejor que te tomes tiempo para pensarlo -añadió ella al rato-. Mis planes son flexibles -continuó al regresar al sillón para recoger el bolso-. Mientras esté en la ciudad, pienso ir a mirar algunas propiedades.

Cuando sintió los dedos de Edward cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, se volvió despacio. Estaba segura de que iba a ponerla a prueba. Y cuando lo hiciera, dispondría de la elección de retirarse.

-En cualquier momento durante el primer año, si decido que no funciona, podré comprar tu participación. - Isabella tuvo que contener un estallido de alegría.

-De acuerdo -aceptó con calma.

-Haré que mi abogado redacte un borrador del contrato. Mientras tanto, puedes ir aclimatándote - con la cabeza señaló el casino-. Dispones de una o dos semanas para cambiar de idea.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo, Edward. Cuando tomo una decisión, la respeto -volvieron a observarse con cautela. Isabella extendió la mano-. ¿Trato hecho, entonces?

Edward contempló su mano, luego la aceptó. La sostuvo un momento, como si cerrara un pacto, luego se la llevó a los labios.

-Trato hecho. Isabella. Aunque es posible que ambos lo lamentemos.

-Subiré a cambiarme -retiró la mano-. Esta noche trabajaré en el casino.

-Mañana es más que pronto -se adelantó a ella para llegar a la puerta y apoyó la mano sobre la de Isabella en el pomo.

-Prefiero no perder tiempo -indicó con sencillez-. Si puedes presentarme a mi ayudante y a algunos de los _croupiers, _a partir de ahí podré arreglármelas sola.

-Lo que desees.

-Dame una hora para cambiarme y deshacer el equipaje -deseando romper el contacto físico, giró el pomo.

-Tenemos que hablar de otras cosas, Isabella. -Las palabras parecieron acariciarle la piel. Llena de necesidad, se volvió hacia él.

-Sí -musitó- Pero antes me gustaría acabar con los preliminares del negocio, para que quede claro que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

-No estoy seguro de que no sea así -le tomó la solapa del traje entre los dedos pulgar e índice-. Y que ambos no seamos unos tontos por fingir lo contrario.

-No tardaremos en averiguarlo, ¿verdad? - Con una sonrisa lenta, Edward bajó la mano.

-Sí, lo haremos. Te veré dentro de una hora.

Isabella no tardó en descubrir que iba a ser un trabajo duro. Tanto como el desempeñado en el _Celebration. "_Pero en esta ocasión", pensó mientras estudiaba el casino atestado y ruidoso, "las apuestas son mías". Firmó uno de los recibos de efectivo que le presentó un _croupier y _experimentó un leve destello de placer. Parte de la vida que en ese momento palpitaba a su alrededor le pertenecía. "La adaptación tomará tiempo", se recordó al notar algunas miradas especulativas en su dirección. Cuando Edward la presentó como su socia, Isabella casi había podido oír los engranajes al girar en cada cerebro. Debería demostrar que era competente para el puesto, sin importar lo que sucediera personalmente entre Edward y ella. La regla número uno era la confianza. La número dos la tenacidad. Cuando se unían, las consideraba una mezcla imbatible... similar a la fórmula empleada para manejar a su padre.

Su ayudante, Jacob, era un hombre negro, grande y sereno, que había aceptado la noticia de su participación en el casino con un silencioso encogimiento de hombros. Descubrió que había trabajado en el primer casino de Edward como jefe de seguridad, y en un puesto u otro en todas las demás propiedades. Con las palabras justas llevó a Isabella por el casino, la puso al corriente de las costumbres básicas y luego la dejó sola. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que no sería un hombre al que pudiera ganarse con facilidad.

Al captar la señal de uno de los _croupier, _cruzó la sala. Antes de haber llegado a la mesa oyó la voz sonora y enfadada. Bastó un vistazo para determinar que el hombre tenía poca suerte y eso no lo hacía nada feliz.

-Perdonen -le sonrió a todos los jugadores de la mesa y se situó junto al _croupier-. _¿Hay algún problema?

-Puedes apostarlo, encanto -el hombre del extremo se inclinó y le tomó la muñeca- ¿Quién eres? Isabella bajó la vista a la mano del hombre y despacio subió los ojos hasta posarlos en su cara.

-Soy la propietaria.- El otro emitió una risa rápida antes de vaciar la copa que bebía.

-He visto al dueño, encanto. Y no se parece en nada a ti.

-Mi socio -lo informó con una sonrisa gélida. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Jacob se acercaba y de forma imperceptible movió la cabeza-. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

-Esta noche me he dejado una pasta aquí -le dijo-. Mis amigos lo atestiguarán.- Los otros jugadores se mostraron entre aburridos o irritados. Todos lo soslayaron.

-¿Quiere cambiar el resto de sus fichas? –preguntó ella con cortesía.

-Quiero la oportunidad de recuperarme -replicó, dejando la copa vacía-. Este payaso no quiere aumentar el límite. Isabella observó al _croupier _con cara de póquer y vio vestigios de furia en sus ojos.

-Nuestros _croupiers _no están autorizados a aumentar el límite de la mesa, señor...

-Gigandet, James Gigandet, y me gustaría saber qué clase de local es este en el que un hombre no puede tener la oportunidad de recuperarse.

-Como he dicho -continuó Isabella con calma-, los _croupiers _no están autorizados a elevar el límite, pero yo sí. ¿Cuánto dinero tiene pensado apostar, señor Gigandet?

-Eso me gusta más -dijo, y con la mano pidió otra copa. Isabella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza a la camarera próxima-. Cinco mil dólares -le sonrió-. Eso equilibrará las cosas. Lo firmaré.

-De acuerdo. Trae la cuenta del señor Gigandet, Jacob - ordenó, percibiendo que se hallaba cerca-, Puede jugar esta mano por cinco mil, señor Gigandet -lo miró fijamente-. Y si pierde, se retira.

-De acuerdo, encanto -volvió a tomarle la muñeca, recorriendo con la vista el vestido color rubí de ella-, Y si gano, ¿por qué tú y yo no nos vamos a tomar una copa a un lugar más tranquilo?

-No tiente su suerte, señor Gigandet -le advirtió con una sonrisa. Riendo entre dientes, aceptó el portapapeles que le presentó Jacob y lo firmó.

-No se pierde nada intentándolo, encanto. Oh, no –añadió cuando Isabella se hizo a un lado-. Reparte tú.

Sin decir una palabra, Isabella ocupó el puesto del _croupier. _Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Edward junto a la mesa, observándola. "¡Maldita sea!" Sus ojos se encontraron unos momentos, e Isabella se preguntó si su irritación se había interpuesto en el camino de la sensatez. Miró otra vez a Gigandet y se dijo que valía la pena arriesgar cinco mil para deshacerse del tipo sin alborotos.

-¿Apuestas? -preguntó, mirando a otros jugadores mientras contaba las fichas de Gigandet. Por decisión unánime los demás se abstuvieron.

-Solo tú y yo -Gigandet adelantó sus fichas- Reparte.

En silencio. Isabella le dio un siete y un dos. Un vistazo a su carta oculta le reveló un total de doce, viéndose únicamente el nueve.

-Una -ordenó Gigandet, alargando la mano con gesto distraído hacia la copa vacía. Ella volvió una reina-. Me planto -dijo, sonriéndole sin humor.

-Plantado con diecinueve -Isabella descubrió la carta tapada-. Doce... quince -continuó al darse un tres. Sin detenerse, extrajo un cinco-. Veinte –Gigandet soltó el aire contenido con un juramento- Vuelva otro día por aquí, señor Gigandet -dijo con frialdad, y aguardó que el otro se pusiera de pie.

La observó un momento mientras ella recogía en silencio las fichas, luego se incorporó y se marchó sin decir otra palabra.

-Les ofrezco disculpas por las molestias -le sonrió a los otros jugadores antes de dejarle el sitio al _croupier._

-Lo ha hecho muy bien, señorita Swan - musitó Jacob cuando pasó delante de él. Isabella se detuvo y se volvió. -Gracias, Jacob. Y es Bella –tuvo el placer de verlo sonreír antes de acercarse a Edward

- ¿Estabas dispuesto a relevarme? -preguntó. Edward la miró y con gesto lento enroscó un mechón de pelo en torno al dedo.

-¿Sabes?, te quería aquí por una variedad de razones. Y esta era una de ellas.

-¿Y si hubiera perdido? -rió, complacida. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Hubieras perdido. Pero aun así habrías manejado una situación potencialmente incómoda con un mínimo de ruido. Y con estilo -la miró a la cara-. Admiro tu estilo, Isabella Swan.

-Es extraño -sintió el cambio en su interior. La calidez, el deseo-. Yo siempre he admirado el tuyo.

-Estás cansada –pasó el dedo pulgar por debajo de sus ojos, donde empezaban a vislumbrarse sombras.

-Un poco -reconoció-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Alrededor de las cuatro.

-No me extraña. El problema con estos sitios es que pierdes la noción del día y de la noche.

-Ya has trabajado más de lo que te correspondía -le dijo al conducirla por el casino-. Necesitas desayunar.

-Mmm.

-Doy por sentado que eso significa que tienes hambre.

-No lo había notado, pero ya que lo mencionas, creo que me muero de hambre -miró por encima del hombro al guiarla a través de la puerta exterior de su despacho-. ¿El restaurante no está al otro lado?

-Desayunaremos en mi suite.

-Oh, espera un minuto -riendo, se detuvo-. Creo que el restaurante será mucho más inteligente -él la estudió un momento, luego metió la mano en el bolsillo-. Oh, Edward...

-Cara, mi suite; cruz, el restaurante. Con el ceño fruncido, Isabella alargó la mano.

-Déjame ver esa moneda -se la quitó y examinó sus dos caras-. De acuerdo, estoy demasiado hambrienta para discutir. Echala.

Con un movimiento hábil del dedo pulgar, la arrojó al aire. Isabella esperó hasta que cayó en el dorso de su mano, luego suspiró. -Subiremos en el ascensor -indicó Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a eddieIlove y a ilovevampiresangels por sus reviews!

Ando de vacaciones, por eso tengo bastante tiempo para actualizar. También empecé a leer otro libro que estaría bueno para adaptar, pero es más complicado porque tiene muchos personajes... veremos si llego antes de terminar mis vacaciones.

La historia no me pertenece, y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Gracias por leer!

Ana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

8

-Sigo pensando que un día de estos te voy a ganar - comentó Isabella con un bostezo cuando Edward apretó el botón del ático-. Y cuando suceda, será por algo mucho más valioso que un desayuno -miró las paredes de espejos ahumados- Al estar en tu despacho no noté el ascensor.

-Es una ruta de escape -le sonrió- Todos necesitamos una de vez en cuando.

-Supongo que no pensé que tú la necesitaras - recordó el espejo falso de su oficina- ¿Te agobia a veces tanta gente separada de ti solo por una fina pared?

-Ultimamente más de lo que solía pasarme - reconoció- Imagino que esporádicamente tú sentirías lo mismo en el barco. ¿No era por eso por lo que salías a la cubierta cuando todos dormían?

-Bueno -se encogió de hombros-, tendré que acostumbrarme a ello si voy a vivir aquí. En cualquier caso, siempre me dio la impresión de vivir entre una multitud -cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió- Edward, esto es precioso.

Había empleado colores más atrevidos en su alojamiento personal, con toques de índigo en los cojines de un sofá grande y bajo, bermellón en la pantalla de una lámpara de cristal. Para buscar equilibrio había tonalidades pastel y un espejo con un marco dorado.

-Aquí puedes relajarte -decidió Isabella, alzando una figura tallada de un halcón en pleno descenso- No parece un hotel con tus cosas personales a la vista.

Extrañamente, cuando la vio tocar lo que era suyo, Edward experimentó la primera sensación de intimidad con la habitación. Para él siempre había sido un alojamiento, nada más ni nada menos. Un lugar al que ir cuando no trabajaba. Poseía suites similares en los demás hoteles. Eran cómodas, privadas y, comprendió de pronto, estaban vacías. Hasta ese momento.

-Desde luego, mi suite es muy agradable –continuó ella, recorriendo la sala para examinar o tocar lo que le gustaba- Pero me sentiré más establecida en cuanto pueda distribuir mis cosas. Creo que le pediré a mi madre que me envíe mi escritorio y algunas cosas más -se volvió y descubrió que la observaba con su habitual silencio. Nerviosa de pronto, dejó un pequeño cuenco de cristal de un azul cobalto- ¿Qué vista tienes? -se dirigió hacia el ventanal y en cuanto plantó un pie en la pequeña plataforma elevada notó que la mesa de cristal ya estaba puesta. Alzó la tapa de uno de los platos y vio una apetitosa tortilla francesa, unas lonchas de beicon y un bollo de maíz. Al levantar la tapa de una cafetera de plata el delicioso aroma inundó la estancia. Junto a la mesa había una cubitera con champán-. Vaya. Mira lo que han dejado las hadas, Edward. ¡Asombroso!

-Y pensar que dicen que los milagros son cosa del pasado.

-¿Quieres conocer un milagro? -le preguntó, oliendo una flor- Es un milagro que no te vierta el café por la cabeza.

-Prefiero beberlo -murmuró al acercarse-. ¿Te gusta la rosa?

-Es la segunda vez que has organizado lo que como sin consultarme -comentó.

-La última vez también estabas hambrienta -le recordó.

-Esa no es la cuestión.

-¿Y cuál es? - Isabella respiró hondo, frustrada, y la invadió el olor a comida.

-Hace un minuto lo sabía -musitó-. ¿Cómo lograste tenerlo preparado, caliente y listo?

-Llamé al servicio de habitaciones antes de entrar en el casino para ver si necesitabas que te rescataran -cubrió la botella con una servilleta y con habilidad la descorchó.

-Muy inteligente -se rindió al hambre y se sentó. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos unidas- ¿Champán para desayunar?

-Es el mejor momento -llenó las dos copas antes de sentarse.

-Si decido pasar por alto tu arrogancia -comentó mientras partía la tortilla-, es un gesto muy bonito...

-De nada -alzó la copa.

Después del primer bocado, Isabella cerró los ojos para apreciar el sabor en silencio.

-Y resulta fácil pasar por alto la arrogancia con el estómago vacío. O me muero de hambre o esta es la mejor tortilla que he probado.

-Le transmitiré al chef tus cumplidos.

-Mmm. Mañana tendré que ir a echarle un vistazo a la cocina, y al club nocturno -añadió después de llevarse otro bocado a la boca-. He sabido que durante una semana va a actuar Chuck Rosen. No habrá ni un asiento vacío.

-Lo tengo firmado en exclusiva durante dos años - Edward partió el bollo por la mitad-. Nunca hay entradas cuando actúa en cualquiera de los hoteles.

-Ha sido una sabia inversión -comentó ella- ¿Sabes? -alzó la copa de champán y lo estudió por encima del borde del cristal-, eres exactamente lo que pensé que eras la primera vez que te sentaste a mi mesa de juego y, sin embargo, no te pareces en nada a lo que creía.

-¿Quéme considerabas? -preguntó al beber un sorbo.

-Un jugador profesional... lo cual, por supuesto, era acertado. Pero... -calló y bebió otro sorbo. "Edward tiene razón" pensó. El champán nunca le había sabido mejor- No te vi como un hombre que pudiera levantar y dirigir una cadena como la que tienes.

-¿No? -divertido, jugó con la comida mientras la contemplaba-. ¿Qué creías, entonces?

-Te veía como una especie de nómada. Lo cual, una vez más, es cierto en un aspecto, debido a tu herencia, aunque no te consideraba el tipo de hombre que querría la clase de responsabilidad que acarrean los hoteles de estas características. Eres una mezcla interesante del hombre despiadado y responsable; del duro y... -recogió la rosa-... y del dulce.

-Nadie me ha acusado jamás de ser eso -murmuró mientras volvía a llenarle la copa.

-Bueno, no es una de tus virtudes dominantes. Supongo que es lo que me desconcierta cuando la muestras.

-Me encanta desconcertarte -le acarició el dorso de la muñeca-. He descubierto que siento una cierta... debilidad por la vulnerabilidad.

-No soy vulnerable por regla general -bebió más champán.

-No -aceptó- Quizá por eso me gratifica más saber que puedo conseguir que lo seas. El corazón se te dispara cuando te toco aquí -susurró, deslizando un dedo por la parte interior de la muñeca.

-Debería irme -dejó la copa con cierta inseguridad. Pero se incorporó con ella y le tomó los dedos. Al mirarla a la cara, sus ojos mostraron mucha calma y confianza.

-Esta tarde me hice una promesa. Isabella -le explicó en voz baja- Que haría el amor contigo antes de que acabara la noche -se acercó y le tomó la otra mano-. Aún queda una hora antes de que amanezca.

Era lo que ella misma quería. Cada poro de su cuerpo parecía gritar de necesidad. Sin embargo, si sus manos no la hubieran retenido con firmeza, habría retrocedido.

-Edward, no negaré que te deseo, pero creo que sería mejor si le diéramos más tiempo.

-Es razonable -convino al tomarla en brazos- Se acabó el tiempo -detuvo la risa de protesta de ella con los labios.

No había nada que pudiera saciar esa ansia. La boca de Edward se mostró dura y exigente antes de que Isabella pudiera responder o apartarse. Pero cuando él le aplastó el cuerpo contra el suyo, supo que en esa ocasión Edward no permitiría lucha alguna. Probó sus labios y en ellos saboreó urgencia. En las líneas firmes y largas de su cuerpo sintió necesidad.

En la búsqueda de su lengua no había juegos ni pruebas gentiles, sino una exigencia desesperada de intimidad. "Ahora", parecía decirle. "Ya no hay marcha atrás". Lo que semanas antes había comenzado con un frío encuentro de ojos, iba a alcanzar la culminación. "Sucederá", pensó Isabella, "porque ninguno de los dos quiere otra respuesta".

Debajo de esa primera vibración de pasión sintió un júbilo sosegado. Lo amaba. Y comprendía que el amor era la aventura final. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de la cara de él y con cuidado separó los labios para mirarlo a los ojos, cálidos por la necesidad que tenía de ella. Isabella anhelaba un momento, solo un momento para despejar la cabeza, para decirle lo que quería sin experimentar el torrente de pasión que la dominaba. Con suavidad pasó las yemas de los dedos por los huesos largos y fuertes de su cara. Sintió el corazón de Edward contra el pecho. -Esto - afirmó-, es lo que quiero, lo que elijo. Edward guardó silencio al contemplarla. Esas simples palabras eran más seductoras que su delicada fragancia estival, que las encendidas palpitaciones. Lo debilitaban, revelándole vulnerabilidades que jamás había imaginado. De pronto sintió que por su cuerpo corría algo más que pasión. Le tomó la mano y la acercó a sus labios.

-Llevo semanas pensando únicamente en ti -dijo- Solo te he deseado a ti -le acarició el pelo antes de cerrar los dedos en un puño. "Santo Dios, ¿cuándo he sentido esta necesidad?"- Ven a la cama, Isabella, no puedo estar sin ti durante más tiempo.

Los ojos de ella irradiaban sosiego al ofrecerle la mano. Sin pronunciar palabra, se dirigieron al dormitorio. La habitación se hallaba en sombras, acentuadas por la leve luz que señala el fin de la noche. Y estaba silenciosa, tanto que Isabella pudo oír su propia respiración al acelerarse.

"No será gentil", pensó al recordar la sensación de su boca y sus manos sobre ella. "Como amante será igualmente estimulante y aterrador". Oyó un sonido y luego vio la llama de una cerilla al acercarse a una vela. Las sombras danzaron.

A la titilante luz amarilla, la cara de Edward exhibía una belleza peligrosa. Parecía más próximo a sus antepasados indios que al mundo que ella entendía. Y en ese instante supo por qué la mujer cautiva había luchado contra su captor para luego quedarse a su lado.

-Quiero verte -murmuró Edward, alargando la mano para acercarla a la luz de la vela. Con sorpresa notó el temblor que la recorrió. Apenas unos momentos antes había parecido tan fuerte y segura-, Estás temblando.

-Lo sé -respiró hondo-. Es una tontería.

-No -sintió un destello de poder, agudo y limpio. Isabella Swan no era una mujer que temblara por cualquier hombre. Pero por él, al tiempo que el fuego se le encendía en los ojos, el cuerpo le temblaba. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A la luz cambiante la mirada le brilló con un deseo fiero, casi salvaje-. No -repitió, y luego le aplastó la boca con la suya. Pareció fundirse con él. Edward pensó que podía sentir cómo los huesos de ella se suavizaban hasta licuarse y quedar completamente moldeada en sus brazos. Por el momento aceptaría la rendición, pero faltaba poco para que tuviera más, mucho más. Con la boca aún ávida sobre la de ella, comenzó a desvestirla. Olvidó la tela frágil y tiró, deteniéndose únicamente para seguir centímetro a centímetro la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Ella le desabrochaba la camisa con dedos trémulos mientras el vestido caía a sus pies.

Con un dedo, Edward apartó de sus hombros las tiras finas de la combinación. Pero no se la quitó... todavía no. Quería el placer de sentir seda entre los dos. La atormentó, llenándole la cara con besos ardientes mientras ella se afanaba por desnudarlo. Los dedos de Isabella en su piel le provocaron un gemido que ahogó sobre la garganta de ella.

Luego la tuvo en la cama y solo los separó un tejido liviano. Tuvo que luchar contra la locura y la necesidad de tomarla con celeridad. Los pechos eran pequeños y firmes bajo sus manos. Consumido por ella, la empujó sin piedad hasta la primera cumbre únicamente con las manos y la boca. Tragándose los jadeos de ella, le pegó el cuerpo para que los movimientos frenéticos de Isabella se hundieran en él. Después descendió con determinación implacable para capturar con la boca un pecho cubierto de seda.

Mientras trataba de respirar, Isabella se arqueó hacia Edward. El cuerpo le vibraba debido a cien sensaciones inesperadas. Se hallaba atrapada en un mundo de seda y fuego. Con cada movimiento, el edredón le acariciaba la espalda y las piernas desnudas, susurrando promesas oscuras. Tenía la piel marcada allí donde él la había tocado, como si en los dedos portara la diminuta llama dorada de la vela. A medida que él humedecía con la lengua la seda que le cubría el pezón contraído, sintió que el fuego la penetraba. Como una voz desde la lejanía, lo oyó murmurar su nombre, sin poder entender nada más.

Como si hubiera perdido la paciencia con las barreras, Edward le bajó la combinación hasta la cintura para poder darse un festín con la piel desnuda. Isabella lo pegó más a ella, con manos que ya eran tan exigentes como las de él. Aunque su boca anhelaba el sabor de Edward, el cuerpo se extasió con la carrera desesperada de los labios de él por su piel. En ese momento solo conocía el placer humeante de la pasión desbordada. Las restricciones y las reglas habían desaparecido; únicamente quedaba el abandono que había vislumbrado de forma fugaz en un sueño.

Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que había tantas cosas que desconocía, que jamás había sentido. Los descubrimientos se sucedían por segundos. Mientras la boca de él se demoraba justo encima de la línea de seda, experimentó un ansia de una profundidad que nunca había vivido. La imaginación se le desbocó y tuvo pensamientos de él en su interior, llenándola, sueños de un placer tan agudo que le provocaron dolor entre las piernas. En un estado casi febril, le aferró los hombros.

-Tómame -exigió con respiración entrecortada-. Edward, tómame ahora.

Pero él no dejo de elevarla cada vez más, como si no hubiera oído su súplica. Bajó la seda de la combinación y con los labios le acarició la piel que acababa de revelar... el estómago palpitante y liso, la suave curva de una cadera, los músculos tensos y arqueados de la parte interior del muslo.

Ella gritó, arrastrada por el río veloz de la pasión. Él era implacable, un amante tan aterrador como Isabella había temido, tan excitante como había soñado. Ella era todo lo que él quería... una mujer suave, húmeda y fuera de control. Desesperada, exigente, le arañó la piel con las uñas finas y elegantes. Edward pudo oír los gemidos, las palabras incoherentes que salían de su garganta y lo empujaban aún más hacia la locura. La piel de ella estaba mojada, perlada por la pasión, mientras sus caderas no paraban de empujar su necesidad hacia él. En ese momento era irreflexivamente suya. Y de algún modo supo que nunca nadie la había tomado por completo. Con el deseo de contener el poder un momento más, se incorporó sobre ella. Isabella lo agarró por las caderas y lo instó a continuar.

A la primera luz del día, la cara de Isabella era como porcelana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba con dificultad. Medio enloquecido por la necesidad, Edward juró que ningún hombre la llegaría a ver como él la veía en ese momento.

-Mírame -exigió con voz áspera por la pasión-, Mírame, Isabella -ella abrió los ojos vidriosos por el placer, oscuros por la necesidad-. Eres mi mujer –se introdujo dentro de Isabella y a punto estuvo de perder el control-. Para ti ahora ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-Ni para ti -perdió el enfoque visual cuando comenzaron a moverse juntos.

Edward luchó por comprender lo que había oído, pero ella empezaba a moverse con más rapidez. Enterró la cara en su pelo y se deslizó hacia la locura. El amanecer irrumpió por el ventanal en una cascada de luz rosa oro. Con la cabeza de Edward aún apoyada en su cuello, Isabella la observó jugar sobre la espalda de él. Era como ella misma se sentía. Brillante, exuberante y renovada. Se preguntó si había alguna forma mejor de contemplar el amanecer que con el cuerpo de tu amante encima. En ese momento no sentía necesidad de dormir. Sabía que podía quedarse horas de esa forma, con el sol cada vez más luminoso y el suave sonido de la respiración de él en el oído. Con un suspiro dulce por la satisfacción, le acarició la espalda.

Al sentir su contacto, Edward alzó la cabeza. Con las caras casi pegadas la miró, permitió que los ojos recorrieran cada una de sus facciones hasta que no tuvo otra cosa en la mente que el rostro de Isabella, acalorado y tierno por haber hecho el amor. Sin decir una palabra, bajó la boca y la besó con un contacto leve. Con gentileza, casi con reverencia, le besó los párpados, las sienes, las mejillas, hasta que ella sintió un nudo inesperado atenazarle la garganta. Debajo de Edward, su cuerpo se sentía fluido y libre.

-Pensé que sabía cómo sería -susurró él, volviendo a besarla en los labios- Debería haber imaginado que contigo nada es como espero -levantó otra vez la cabeza y con la yema de un dedo la acarició debajo de un ojo-. Tendrías que dormir. Ella sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

-Creo que nunca más volveré a dormir. Sé que no quiero perderme otro amanecer. Se puso a su lado y la acercó.

-Te quiero conmigo. Isabella.

-Estoy contigo -contenta, se arrebujó contra él.

-Quiero que vivas conmigo -corrigió, alzándole la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos- Aquí. No me basta con saber que estás en una suite en el otro lado del pasillo -le pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios

- Abajo hablarán, especularán.- Isabella volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y le acarició el torso.

-Los rumores no se detendrán abajo en cuanto tu nombre quede ligado con el de la hija de Charlie Swan.

-No -ella percibió el cambio de tono y supo que si lo miraba, sus ojos serían insondables- A la prensa la relación le va a resultar interesante, si se tiene en cuenta mi pasado y mi fama... tan opuestos a los tuyos.

-Edward... -bajó y subió un dedo por su pecho- ¿Me estás pidiendo que viva contigo o me adviertes de que no lo haga?

El permaneció en silencio largo rato mientras ella seguía jugando sobre su pecho.

-Las dos cosas -respondió al final.

-Comprendo. Bueno... -giró la cabeza para poder mordisquearle el cuello con libertad- Supongo que tendría que pensármelo -lo sintió temblar al bajar la mano a su estómago- Deberé sopesar los pros y los contras -continuó, dándole besos en la mandíbula. Se incorporó y acercó la cara a la de él- Supongo que no podrás repasarlos conmigo, ¿no? -con una sonrisa, lo besó en los labios- Solo para refrescarme la memoria.

-Por el bien de ayudarte a tomar una decisión inteligente -comenzó, acariciándole la cadera.

-Mmm. ¿Sabías que era la capitana de mi equipo de debate en mi primer año en Smith?

-No -cerró los ojos al sentir que lo mordisqueaba bajo la oreja.

-Dame un tema -continuó, pasándole los dedos por las costillas- y tiempo para... investigar -añadió al jugar en su cuello con los dientes- Y podré defender ambas posturas del asunto. Ahora bien, tal como yo lo veo... -suspiró de placer al sentir bajo los labios las palpitaciones aceleradas de él- Vivir contigo acarrea muchos inconvenientes -notó la mano de él entre los muslos. Bajó aún más por su cuerpo, frustrándolo.

-Isabella...

-No, yo tengo la palabra -le recordó, luego le pasó la lengua por el pecho-. Perdería mi intimidad y bastante sueño -disfrutó al notar su cuerpo tenso mientras se lo exploraba con atrevimiento- Me arriesgaría a los cotilleos y a la especulación inevitables, tanto de mis nuevos empleados como de la prensa.

Mientras los músculos se contraían y relajaban bajo las manos, bajo los labios curiosos, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. "Es como la escultura de mármol del jefe indio", pensó con pereza al sentir que también ella comenzaba a encenderse.

-Sería imposible vivir contigo -concluyó, perdida en un punto intermedio entre su propia iniciativa y la belleza salvaje del cuerpo desnudo de Edward- Exigente, irritante y, debido a que me resultas increíblemente atractivo, jamás disfrutaría de un momento de paz mental.

Volvió a subir, dejando que su cuerpo experimentara placer al frotarse de forma sinuosa contra el de Edward en el viaje ascendente. Sonrió con lentitud y seducción al ver que él tenía la vista clavada en su cara. -Después de analizarlo todo, dame un motivo por el que tendría que vivir contigo.

La respiración de él no era firme, pero le resultaba imposible controlarla. La mano que la sujetó por el pelo no se mostró gentil, aunque tampoco pudo frenar eso. -Te deseo.

Isabella bajó los labios hasta dejarlos a un centímetro de los suyos. -Demuéstralo -exigió.

Al bajar para besarlo, él rodó hasta situarse bruscamente encima. La penetró con rapidez, provocándole un grito que se transformó en jadeos y gemidos al moverse cada vez con más celeridad y empuje. Con codicia ciega la tomó y la tomó, pero el hambre daba la impresión de alimentarse de sí misma, creciendo e inflamándose hasta que las piernas y los brazos de ella se enredaron a su alrededor. Edward se hallaba empapado de sudor, atrapado en esas extremidades blancas, incapaz de respirar, de liberarse. Y era su nombre el que gritaba una y otra vez en la mente.

El cuerpo parecía temblarle con el sonido, amenazaba con estallar por la desesperada repetición del nombre. Entonces el mundo estalló en fragmentos diminutos. Supo que jamás se desharía de ellos, luego ya no conoció nada, salvo el temblor de alivio de la satisfacción. Aturdido, se quedó dormido con el cuerpo y la mente pegados a ella.

El teléfono lo despertó cuatro horas más tarde. A su lado. Isabella se movió, suspiró y farfulló un juramento. Sin soltarla, extendió el otro brazo y alzó el auricular.

-¿Sí? -bajó la vista y vio que ella había abierto los ojos para mirarlo. Le rozó la cabeza con los labios-. ¿Cuándo? –la tensión que experimentó hizo que Isabella se apoyara en un codo-. ¿Han evacuado? No, yo lo llevaré... iré en unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede? Edward ya se había levantado y dirigido al armario.

-Amenaza de bomba en Las Vegas -sacó lo primero que encontró, unos vaqueros y un jersey de cachemira.

-¡Oh, Dios! -se puso a buscar la ropa interior-. ¿Cuándo?

-La llamada telefónica anunció que detonaría a las tres y treinta y cinco minutos, hora de Las Vegas, a menos que entreguemos un cuarto de millón de dólares en efectivo. Eso no nos da mucho tiempo -musitó, al ponerse los vaqueros- Aún están evacuando a la gente.

-No vas a pagar -con furia en los ojos. Isabella se pasó la combinación por la cabeza.

Edward la observó en silencio unos momentos, luego sonrió... con tanta frialdad como un cuchillo afilado.

-No voy a pagar.

-Bajaré en cuanto me vista -dijo ella al seguirlo a la otra habitación.

-No hay nada que tú puedas hacer. Las puertas del ascensor ya se abrían cuando ella lo sujetó por el brazo.

–Estaré contigo. - Durante un instante las facciones de él se suavizaron.

-Date prisa, entonces -le dijo, besándola antes de entrar en el habitáculo.

En menos de diez minutos, Isabella atravesó la zona de recepción para entrar en el despacho de él. Edward alzó la vista a su llegada, pero solo asintió sin dejar de hablar con voz controlada por teléfono. Kate se hallaba junto al escritorio, con los puños cerrados, contraído el rostro habitualmente relajado. –Señorita Swan -saludó con sequedad, sin apartar la vista de Edward.

-¿Podría ponerme al corriente, por favor?

-Algún chiflado afirma que ha escondido una bomba en alguna parte del hotel de Las Vegas. Se supone que la ha preparado para estallar dentro de... -miró el reloj-... una hora y quince minutos. Están evacuando y los artificieros han tomado el lugar, pero...

-¿Pero? -instó Isabella.

-¿Tiene idea de lo grande que es aquel hotel? - indicó Kate con voz trémula-. ¿De lo pequeña y mortífera que puede ser una bomba?

Sin decir nada. Isabella se dirigió al bar del otro extremo del despacho y sirvió una copa de brandy. Regresó y se la puso a Kate en las manos.

Con un escalofrío, la secretaria se la bebió hasta vaciarla.

-Gracias -apretó los labios y miró a Isabella- Lo siento. Mi marido perdió un brazo en Vietnam... Esto... -suspiró-. Esto hace que lo rememore todo.

-Vamos, siéntese -dijo con gentileza al llevarla al sofá- Ahora solo se puede esperar.

-Edward no va a pagar -musitó Kate.

-No -Isabella la miró sorprendida-. ¿Cree que debería?- Kate se mesó el pelo.

-No me opongo a esa política, pero... -volvió a mirarla-... tiene tanto que perder.

-Si pagara, perdería más que dinero -dio media vuelta y fue a situarse detrás de Edward. Lo tocó una vez, fugazmente, solo una mano en el hombro. Mientras Kate miraba, él alzó los dedos para enlazarlos con los de Isabella. El gesto le reveló más que mil palabras.

"La ama", pensó, sorprendida. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Edward Cullen pudiera ser vulnerable a una mujer. Se preguntó si él mismo lo sabría.

-Ha colocado una bomba en uno de los almacenes del sótano -comentó Edward al apoyar un momento el auricular sobre el hombro.

-Oh, Dios, ¿hay algún herido?

-No -la miró sin revelar cuáles eran sus pensamientos-. Hay daños, pero menores. Llamó para decirle a la policía que había hecho estallar una para dejar bien claro que no bromeaba. Quiere el dinero a las tres y cuarto, hora de Las Vegas.

-¿En qué piensas, Edward?

-Pienso que se arriesga mucho para alguien que persigue un cuarto de millón de dólares. Me pregunto si es lo único que quiere. Cuando llamó al hotel, preguntó directamente por mí. Isabella experimentó una aguda incomodidad. –Mucha gente sabe que eres el propietario del Comanche -comenzó- O es muy probable que se trate de alguien que trabajó para ti en el pasado o que conociera a alguien que lo hizo.

-Tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa -había algo en la tranquilidad de sus palabras que Isabella reconoció. Una amenaza de violencia, una promesa de venganza-. ¿Cuánta gente queda ahí? -preguntó Edward al teléfono-. No, quiero saber el minuto en el que todo el mundo haya salido.

-Traeré café -dijo Isabella.

-No -Kate se levantó y movió la cabeza-. Yo lo haré, usted quédese con él.

Isabella miró el reloj de oro que había sobre el escritorio. Oncemenos cuarto. Se humedeció los labios, apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla de Edward y esperó.

Los ojos de él también se dirigieron hacia el reloj. "Menos de una hora", pensó. Se sintió impotente. Cómo explicar que el hotel para él significaba más que cemento y piedra. Había sido su primera propiedad, su primer hogar después de la muerte de sus padres... Era el símbolo de su independencia, su éxito, su patrimonio. Y solo le quedaba esperar que lo destruyeran delante de sus ojos.

¿Cuál era el motivo? En su interior algo le decía que la amenaza iba dirigida personalmente contra él. Se acarició la nuca y decidió que eso tenía más sentido. Sin embargo, su instinto lo guiaba por otro camino.

-Puede que sea un truco -dijo Isabella con voz tranquila.

Edward sintió que la ola de frustraciones desaparecía. Extendió la mano y tomó la de ella.

-No lo creo.

-No sería correcto pagar. Estás haciendo lo que debes, Edward -le apretó los dedos.

-Es la única cosa que sé cómo debo hacer - dirigió su atención a la voz del teléfono-. Bien. Los huéspedes y el personal están fuera –le comunicó a Isabella.

Ella se sentó sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón mientras ambos miraban el reloj.

Kate volvió con el café, que permaneció sin tocar mientras esperaban. A medida que pasaban los minutos, sentado en silencio, con el teléfono en una mano, ella intentó imaginarse la complejidad de la búsqueda en un hotel de Las Vegas del tamaño del Comanche. Se preguntó cuántos cientos de habitaciones, cuántos miles de armarios y rincones habría. Con impotencia, se preguntó si el ruido de la explosión se oiría a través del teléfono. Y cuántas veces más el destino de Edward habría dependido de los caprichos de la fortuna. "Esta vez", se dijo a sí misma al apoyar la mano sobre el hombro de él, "el destino nos tendrá que vencer a los dos".

Como los estaba contemplando. Isabella vio la súbita rigidez en los dedos que había sobre el escritorio.. -Sí.

Para evitar formular preguntas, se mordió el labio mientras Edward prestaba atención a la voz del teléfono.

-Entiendo. No, no que yo sepa. Sí, estaré allí en cuanto pueda. Gracias -colgó y se volvió hacia Isabella-. La encontraron.

-Oh**, **Gracias a Dios -apoyó la frente en la de él.

-Por lo que me acaban de contar, habría destruido el casino y la mitad de la planta principal. Kate, hazme una reserva en el primer vuelo a Las Vegas.

-Edward -Isabella se levantó del reposabrazos y descubrió una extraña debilidad en sus piernas-. ¿Tienen idea de quién ha sido?

-No -por primera vez vio la taza de café sobre la mesa. La alzó y bebió la mitad de un trago-. He de ir, apaciguar las cosas en el hotel y hablar con las autoridades. Volveré en un par de días -se levantó y la tomó por los hombros- Parece que mi nueva socia va a tener un comienzo movido.

-Estaré bien -se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso suave en los labios-. Y cuidaré de nuestro hotel.

-Sé que lo harás -contestó y la acercó más-. No me gusta dejarte ahora.

-Cuando vuelvas me encontrarás aquí -alzó las manos para enmarcarle la cara-. No te preocupes y vuelve pronto.

-Ve a dormir un rato -sugirió mientras bajaba la boca para darle un beso prolongado.

-Oh no, es mi primer día completo de trabajo –la cara de él estaba sosegada, pero podía sentir la tensión. En vez de formular las interminables preguntas que deseaba hacerle, se obligó a sonreír y se apartó- Tengo varias cosas que hacer, como recorrer el hotel, inspeccionar la cocina, repasar los archivos en mi despacho y arreglar que trasladen mis cosas a nuestra suite.

La palabra _nuestra _había producido un fuerte impacto en Edward, dejándolo un poco aturdido.

-Ocúpate de eso primero -ordenó y le tomó otra vez las manos-. Quiero saber que estás en mi cama, Isabella...

-Edward, tu avión despega en cuarenta y cinco minutos -interrumpió Katc al asomar la cabeza por la puerta-. Tendrás que darte prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo.

-De acuerdo, que un coche venga a recogerme.

-Edward -con risa entrecortada, Isabella tiró de sus manos-. Me estás rompiendo los dedos -había algo en la mirada que él le lanzó, entre cauta y atormentada, que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro-. ¿Qué pasa?

"¿Es que iba a decirle que la amaba?" pensó él con una emoción próxima al pánico. ¿Iba a pronunciar las palabras antes de que su mente las hubiera asimilado por completo?.

-Tendrá que esperar hasta mi vuelta -repuso al final.

-De acuerdo -y como quería borrar la tensión de su rostro, volvió a sonreír. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y pegó la boca contra la suya-. Sé desdichado sin mí, por favor.

-Haré todo lo que pueda. Kate tiene mi número si me necesitas.

-Edward, el coche ha llegado.

-Sí, de acuerdo -le dio a Isabella un último beso apasionado-. Piensa en mí -ordenó antes de alejarse.

Respirando hondo, ella se sentó en el sillón, aún cálido de la presencia de él.

-¿Dispongo de alguna otra opción? -se preguntó en voz alta.


	9. Chapter 9

La próxima historia se viene complicada con la adaptación... tiene muchos personaje y es muy larga!

Aquí le dejo otro capítulo

Saludos

Ana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

9

En la semana siguiente, Isabella se sumergió en la rutina del Comanche. Era la primera gran inversión que realizaba sin que la hubiera elegido cuidadosamente su padre; estaba decidida a dominarla al detalle. No le importaban las miradas curiosas o los murmullos ocultos detrás de una mano mientras inspeccionaba las salas públicas o examinaba detenidamente los libros, archivos y documentos. Los esperaba. Pasó los días aprendiendo todos los mecanismos del hotel y los atardeceres en el casino o en el despacho en su calidad de directora. Las noches transcurrían en soledad en la suite de Edward.

En el transcurso de la semana descubrió dos cosas. La primera, que el Comanche era una organización dirigida con habilidad que complacía a gente con dinero para gastar. Daba a sus clientes lo mejor... a un precio. Y la segunda, que la ausencia de Edward resultó una bendición. Le quedaba poco tiempo para echarlo de menos en sus horas ajetreadas. Únicamente por la noche, cuando se encontraba sola, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a depender de él. Una palabra, un contacto, su presencia. Sola, tenía la oportunidad de demostrarse a sí misma y a su equipo que era competente y seria como para dirigir el hotel. Algo que aprovechó al máximo.

Su educación y experiencia le fueron muy útiles. Estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar hoteles de categoría y sabía lo que buscaba un cliente desde su llegada hasta su marcha. El año pasado en el _Celebration _le había dado otra perspectiva. Entendía los problemas que acuciaban al personal, el cansado, el aburrimiento. El primer día se ganó a Jacob y a Kate. El segundo, logró conquistar al _chef, _al administrador de noche y a la gobernanta. Cada uno representó una victoria mayor.

Sentada detrás del elaborado escritorio de nogal, revisó el programa de la semana para sus _croupiers. _Justo ante sí, el panel abierto le daba una amplia vista del casino. Disfrutaba de las sensaciones combinadas de aislamiento y compañía. Como el día apenas había comenzado, tenía intención de dedicar dos horas más al trabajo administrativo. Sabía que si la necesitaban, el timbre que se encontraba sobre el escritorio sonaría e iluminaría la ubicación del posible conflicto. Si se mantenía ocupada hasta que la dominara la fatiga, no sentiría la tentación de levantar el teléfono para llamar a Edward a Las Vegas.

Era un hombre que necesitaba espacio, que no hacía promesas ni las esperaba. Sabía que si quería tener éxito, no podía olvidar eso. Con paciencia, llegaría un momento en que se sentiría cómoda amándolo. Con una ligera sonrisa movió la cabeza. Nunca estaría _cómoda _amándolo. Ni quería estarlo.

Se frotó la nuca, frunció el ceño y observó el programa. Podía ser menos complicado si contrataran a otro _croupier_ para un horario flotante. Eso haría las horas más flexibles y...

-Sí, adelante -sin levantar la vista, siguió revisando la lista. Con alguien que llenara los huecos, podría barajar los turnos.

De repente, una lluvia de violetas aterrizó sobre el papel frente a ella. -Pensé que esto lograría llamar tu atención. Al alzar la vista, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-¡Edward! -se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia sus brazos antes de que alguno de los dos se percatara de lo que hacía.

Mientras la besaba, Edward pensó que era la primera vez que veía esa alegría espontánea y abierta en su cara. Y era por él. El cansancio de un largo vuelo, la tensión de la semana, todo se evaporó.

-¿Qué hace que sea tan bueno tener a un mujer en los brazos? -preguntó. Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sintió inquieta al estudiar la cara de Edward.

-Pareces cansado -alzó los dedos para acariciar las tensas líneas de alrededor de los labios de él-. Nunca te había visto así antes. ¿Te ha ido mal?

-He tenido semanas más agradables -la acercó más, con el deseo de llenarse de ella, de su ser, de su fragancia. Más tarde le hablaría de la pulcra nota impresa que había recibido. Otra amenaza, sin detalle o razón, solo una promesa de que no había un final.

-Hice lo que pediste -añadió, y recorrió con la mano la suave piel de la espalda que el vestido dejaba expuesta.

- Mmm. ¿Qué?

-Lo pasé muy mal sin tí.

No se rió como él esperaba, pero apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Isabella trató de contener las lágrimas y pegó los labios a su garganta.

-No llamaste. Esperé tu llamada -murmuró. Aterrada por sus propias palabras se apartó, se tragó las lágrimas y movió la cabeza-. No, no quería que sonara de esa manera. Se que has estado muy ocupado -levantó las manos, luego, impotente, las dejó caer-. Y también yo. Había un millón de cosas... -se volvió para revolver papeles sobre el escritorio-. Los dos somos adultos e independientes. Lo último que necesitamos es empezar a ponernos ataduras el uno al otro.

-Divagas cuando estás nerviosa.

-No te burles de mí -giró y lo miró con ojos ardientes y furiosos.

-Es raro en mí haber echado de menos esa mirada matadora -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Tomó su cara entre las manos y la sostuvo con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella se sintió débil y palpitante-. Isabella -suspiró él mientras la besaba.

El beso tierno no tardó en volverse hambriento. Al besarlo sintió la necesidad de él tanto o más que la suya; solo se separaron para encontrar ángulos nuevos, placeres profundos. Los anhelos de una semana se intensificaron para producir dos pares de labios ardientes y ávidos, dos pares de manos que recorrerían con urgencia. Con respiración agitada, Edward la apretó contra él. "Ninguna mujer", pensó, "me ha hecho sufrir de esta manera".

-Dios mío, te deseo, Isabella. Te deseo de tal modo que no puedo pensar en otra cosa sino en tenerte.

Ella apretó la mejilla contra la suya, pero los movimientos detrás del cristal captaron su atención.

-Es una tontería -admitió- pero me siento... expuesta –con risa temblorosa, se apartó, pero la expresión de los ojos él hizo que el corazón volviera a latirle con fuerza-. ¿Por qué no cierras el panel -murmuró- y me haces el amor? -la llamada a la puerta le provocó un gemido.

-Lo había olvidado, te he traído un regalo -la tomó por los hombros y con un largo suspiro la apartó.

-Diles que se vayan -sugirió-, y dámelo más tarde -le tomó las manos-. Mucho más tarde. La llamada se repitió.

-Vamos, Edward, ya has tenido tus diez minutos.

-¿Colin? -Edward vio sorpresa y placer en la cara de Isabella- Colin.

-Ve a abrir la puerta y hazlos pasar -le besó la nariz y apartó las manos del cuerpo de ella. Isabella fue a abrir con brusquedad.

-¡Colin! ¡Seth! -con una carcajada se lanzó hacia ambos-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -exigió al tiempo que los besaba-. ¿No corremos el riesgo de que tanto el gobierno federal como el del estado se vengan abajo?

-Hasta los funcionarios públicos necesitan unos días libres de vez en cuando -dijo Colin mientras la apartaba.

"Apenas ha cambiado", pensó ella. Si bien sus dos hermanos habían heredado la altura de su padre, Colin era delgado y fibroso. "Casi flaco", concluyó con objetividad fraternal. Sin embargo, tenía una cara fascinante desde todos los ángulos, una sonrisa que usaba a su favor y ojos tan oscuros como los suyos. El pelo rubio, con un leve matiz rojizo, ondulaba libremente alrededor de la cara. Al mirarlo se podía ver con facilidad por qué su habilidad con las mujeres se hallaba casi a la misma altura que su fama como abogado.

-Hmm, no ha salido tan mal, ¿verdad. Seth?- Con el ceño fruncido, Isabella se volvió hacia su hermano mayor.

-No -respondió este y le ofreció la lenta y seria sonrisa que encajaba tan bien con su aspecto sombrío. Ella pensó que no parecía un senador de los Estados Unidos-. Aunque sigue un poco flacucha -le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos, y volvió la cara de un lado a otro-. Bonita -declaró en una imitación perfecta del deje de su padre.

-Quizá deberías haberte casado con Arlene Judson, después de todo -dijo Isabella con dulzura. Luego pasó un brazo alrededor de cada uno de sus hermanos-. ¡Me siento tan contenta de veros!

Edward se había sentado en el borde del escritorio de Isabella y los observaba. Parecía muy pequeña entre los dos hombres altos, pero por primera vez notó la semejanza entre Colin y ella: la forma de la boca, la nariz, los ojos. Seth era una versión más dura de Rene, si bien los tres llevaban el sello de Charlie. Lo vio tan claro en ese momento que se cuestionó cómo no lo había notado desde el primer instante en que la vio. Quizá se debía a presenciar su encuentro como familia, a imaginar a Isabella como hermana. Pensó en Alice y sintió un atisbo de pesar. Se recordó que había hecho todo lo que había podido. No obstante, nunca había sabido lo que era tener esa unión básica y de por vida que significaba pertenecer a una familia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar? -preguntó Isabella mientras los arrastraba al interior de la oficina.

-Solo el fin de semana -contestó mientras Colin realizaba un estudio rápido y exhaustivo del despacho.

-Así que has terminado por aceptar un socio -le dijo a Edward-. Nos quedamos sorprendidos después de que rechazaras tantas veces a nuestro padre.

-Fui más persuasiva - dijo Isabella con sencillez. Colin le lanzó una mirada a Edward, que no hacía preguntas, ya que conocía las respuestas. Había una leve advertencia en ella, sutil pero bien clara.

-Aún no me habéis dicho cómo es que habéis aparecido por aquí -caminó hasta situarse detrás de Edward mientras Colin se sentaba y Seth se dirigía a echar un vistazo a través del cristal.

-Nos enteramos de la amenaza de bomba en Las Vegas - contestó Seth-, Llamé a Edward. Sugirió que quizá te gustara nuestra visita. Y... -se volvió esbozando una de sus escasas sonrisas-... Colin y yo pensamos que nuestra llegada retrasaría un poco la aparición de papá.

-La última vez que hablé con él -comentó Colin-, insinuó que tal vez disfrutara de unas semanas en la playa.

-Supongo que estáis al tanto de su última intriga –comentó con una especie de gemido y risa.

-Parece haberle salido bastante bien -expuso Seth al ver la mano de Edward alzarse para descansar sobre la nuca de Isabella.

-Tuve la tentación de romper más que unos pocos cigarros -murmuró ella mientras echaba un vistazo al timbre que sonó en el escritorio de él-. Mesa seis. No -tocó el hombro de Edward cuando amagó con levantarse-. Yo me ocuparé de ello. ¿Por qué los tres no os vais arriba a relajaros un poco? Subiré en cuanto me asegure de que aquí abajo todo ha vuelto a la calma.

-¿Sería poco ético que me pusiera a jugar aquí ahora que compartes la propiedad del casino? - preguntó Colin.

-No mientras juegues tan mal como de costumbre -respondió Isabella antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Colin soltó un juramento y estiró las largas piernas.

-Sólo porque solía dejar que me ganara al póquer.

-Dejarla ganar, y un cuerno -dijo Seth con suavidad-. Te machacaba. No dijiste gran cosa por teléfono, Edward -continuó mientras se volvía del espejo-. ¿Puedes explicar lo que pasó en Las Vegas?- Edward se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarro del bolsillo.

-Era una bomba casera, muy compacta. Estaba debajo de una de las mesas de lotería. El FBI estudia la lista de antiguos empleados, de clientes habituales que hayan gastado grandes sumas de dinero, de cualquier extorsionista conocido con una forma de operar similar. Pero no espero mucho de eso. Hubo algunas llamadas amenazadoras, pero no pudieron rastrearlas y yo no pude reconocer la voz. No tienen mucho en qué basarse -mientras encendía el cigarro, dirigió la mirada más allá de Seth, hasta donde Isabella hablaba con un cliente-. Es imposible rastrear a todos los que perdieron dinero en alguno de mis casinos, aunque ese fuera el motivo de la bomba. -

-¿Y tú no crees que lo fuera? -preguntó Colin al tiempo que seguía la mirada de Edward hacia su hermana.

-Solo tengo una corazonada -murmuró y se levantó inquieto-. Hubo una amenaza hace un par de días... nada concreto, lo suficiente para hacerme saber que intentaría algo más.

-¿No especificó un dónde, un cuándo, o un cómo? - intervino Colin.

-No -Edward le lanzó una sonrisa lóbrega-. Por supuesto que podría cerrar todos mis hoteles y ganarle en paciencia –dio una rápida e intensa calada al cigarro-. Pero que nadie sueñe con que lo haga -con esfuerzo controló una furia impotente.

Lo estaban acosando. Lo sabía con tanta seguridad como si hubiera visto la sombra detrás de él

- Quiero que Isabella se vaya a casa hasta que esto se resuelva -dijo brevemente- Entre los dos, deberéis ser capaces de convencerla.

La respuesta de Colin fue una sonrisa breve. Seth le lanzó a Edward una mirada serena.

-Se iría -comentó Seth- si tú te fueras con ella.

-Maldita sea. Seth, no pienso ir a buscar un agujero seguro para esconderme mientras alguien se dedica a jugar con mi vida.

-¿E Isabella lo haría? -replicó.

-Posee la mitad de uno de mis cinco hoteles -dijo Edward con sequedad-. Si algo le pasara a este, el seguro cubriría sus pérdidas -sus ojos se vieron atraídos otra vez hacia el cristal-. Lo mío es más que una única inversión en Juego.

-Eres un tonto si piensas que eso es todo lo que tiene Bella -murmuró Seth. - Edward se volvió hacia él y dejó salir toda la ira acumulada durante la semana.

-Esto no me gusta. Alguien va detrás de mí, y ella se encuentra demasiado cerca. La quiero lejos y a salvo, donde nada le pueda pasar. Pensé que lo entenderías. ¡Por Dios, es tu hermana!.

-¿Y qué es para ti? -preguntó Colin con suavidad. Furioso, Edward lo encaró con cientos de maldiciones palpitando en sus labios. Encontró unos ojos oscuros y directos, muy parecidos a los de Isabella.

-Todo -respondió antes de volver a mirar hacia el cristal-. Maldita sea, lo es todo

-Bien, el asunto ya está arreglado -indicó Isabella al entrar por la puerta-. Solo tuve... -calló cuando la tensión se alzó como un muro. Despacio, miró de un hombre a otro, luego pasó junto a sus hermanos en dirección a Edward-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -se obligó a mantenerse calmado, apagó el cigarro y tomó su mano-. ¿Has cenado?

-No, pero...

-Pediremos que nos suban algo, a menos que prefiráis el comedor -adrede, desvió la vista para clavarla en Seth y Colin.

-De hecho, voy a probar mi suerte en las mesas - Colin se levantó con naturalidad-. Seth impedirá que pierda el sueldo de un mes. ¿Algún consejo, Bella?

-No te alejes de las máquinas tragaperras -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué poca fe tienes -murmuró y tiró de una de sus orejas-. Nos veremos mañana.

-A última hora de la mañana -añadió Seth al abrir la puerta-. No lograré alejarlo de las mesas antes de las tres. Isabella esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró.

–Edward, ¿qué sucede?

-Me encuentro cansado -repuso y la tomó del brazo-. Vayamos arriba.

-No soy tonta -él la condujo con rapidez por su despacho hacia el ascensor-. Al entrar sentí como si algo fuera a explotar. ¿Estás enfadado con Seth y Colin?

-No, no es nada que te concierna.- La respuesta fría y terminante hizo que se pusiera rígida.

-Edward, no intento meterme en tus asuntos personales, pero como parecía afectar a mis hermanos, me sentí con derecho a recibir una explicación.

El reconoció el dolor y el enfado. Deseó disipar ambos, tomarla en brazos y detener las preguntas de ella de un modo que eliminara su propio malhumor y tensión. Pero al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, se obligó a reflexionar con frialdad. Podría utilizar el enfado y el dolor a su favor.

-No es nada que te concierna -repitió con indiferencia-. ¿Por qué no pides algo del servicio de habitaciones? Quiero tomar una ducha -sin esperar la respuesta, se marchó.

Demasiado aturdida por el tono de él para reaccionar, solo atinó a mirar fijamente su espalda. ¿Qué había cambiado desde el saludo desesperado y tempestuoso que habían compartido? ¿Por qué la trataba como a una extraña? "O peor", comprendió, "como a una amante cómoda a la que puede tomar o hacer a un lado a su antojo". En medio de la habitación, intentó despertar la furia pero solo encontró angustia. Había sabido el riesgo que asumía. Y al parecer había perdido la partida.

"No". Apretó los puños y movió la cabeza. No la podía descartar con tanta facilidad. Decidió que lo mejor era que él se duchara y cenara. Luego le explicaría exactamente lo que ella esperaba. "Con calma", añadió mientras se dirigía al teléfono. "Con mucha calma". Con ferocidad apretó el botón del servicio de habitaciones.

-Habla la señorita Swan. Me gustaría un filete y una ensalada.

-Por supuesto, señorita Swan. ¿Cómo le gustaría la carne?

-Quemada -murmuró.

-¿Perdón? Con un esfuerzo logró controlarse.

-Es para el señor Cullen -explicó-. Estoy segura de que sabe lo que a él le gusta.

-Desde luego, señorita Swan. Haré que le suban la cena de inmediato.

-Gracias – "todo el mundo se desvive por Edward Cullen", pensó con pesar mientras colgaba. Se dirigió al bar y se preparó una copa fuerte. Cuando Edward salió del dormitorio. Isabella estaba sentada en el sofá y el camarero preparaba la cena en la mesa del otro lado de la sala. Edward solo llevaba puesto un batín.

-¿No vas a comer? -con la cabeza indicó el servicio para una persona.

-No -tomó un sorbo de la copa-. Tú empieza - abrió la cartera, sacó un billete y lo extendió hacia el camarero-. Gracias.

-Gracias, señorita Swan. Que disfrute de la comida señor Cullen.

-Pensé que no habías cenado -cuando la puerta se cerró, Edward ocupó su asiento.

-No tengo hambre -expuso con sencillez.

-Al parecer no hubo grandes problemas durante mi ausencia -Edward se encogió los hombros y se dedicó a la ensalada.

-Nada que yo no pudiera solucionar. Si bien tengo algunas sugerencias que hacer, creo que el hotel y el casino marchan sobre ruedas.

-Has hecho una buena inversión -cortó la carne.

-Se podría considerar desde ese punto de vista –Isabella pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá. Las lentejuelas de su chaqueta brillaron a la luz tenue. Al mirarla, Edward sólo deseó arrancársela, junto con la fina prenda de seda negra que llevaba debajo, para perderse de nuevo en ella, en su piel suave y blanca, en su mata de cabello dorado. Apuñaló una pieza de carne con el tenedor.

-El hotel parece marchar por buen camino este último año -dijo con sencillez-. Me parece que no es necesario que ambos le dediquemos veinticuatro horas al día. -sin poder tragar más, se sirvió un poco de café-. Quizá quieras considerar la idea de volver a casa.

-¿A casa? -repitió con voz apagada mientras detenía la copa a mitad de camino de sus labios.

-En este momento no se te necesita aquí -continuó él-. Se me ocurrió que sería más práctico que regresaras a casa, o adonde quieras ir, para volver a tomar el mando cuando yo deba ausentarme.

-Comprendo -dejó la copa sobre la mesa frente a ella y se levantó-. No tengo ninguna intención de encajar en la categoría de socio pasivo, Edward -dijo con voz fuerte y clara, aunque desde el otro lado de la habitación él pudo ver sus ojos empañados-. Ni en la categoría de equipaje extra. Sería muy sencillo volver a nuestro acuerdo inicial y olvidar el error de una noche -al sentir que la mano comenzaba a temblarle, recogió la copa y la vació-. Recogeré mis cosas y me trasladaré a mi propia suite.

-Maldita sea, Isabella, quiero que te vayas a casa -al verla luchar para contener las lágrimas, sintió que algo se le retorcía en las entrañas. A la defensiva, se apartó de la mesa y fue hacia ella- No te quiero aquí.

Ella contuvo el aliento y eso la ayudó a despejar la vista. A Edward le resultó cien veces peor ver sus ojos secos y dolidos.

-No hace falta ser cruel, Edward -murmuró-. Te has manifestado con claridad. Abandonaré tus habitaciones, pero la mitad de este hotel es mía, así que me quedo.

-Yo no he firmado todavía el contrato -le recordó. Lo miró fijamente largo rato.

-Veo que estás desesperado por deshacerte de mí -musitó-. Fue un error -contempló la copa vacía que tenía en las manos- Si hubiera sido más inteligente, no me habría acostado contigo hasta haberlo firmado.

-¡No! -furioso, le arrancó la copa de la mano y la lanzó a través de la estancia, estrellándola contra la pared. La pegó a él, enterró la cara entre su cabello y volvió a jurar-. No puedo hacerlo de esta manera. No puedo dejar que pienses eso.

-Por favor, déjame ir -rígida por el dolor, no se resistió.

-Isabella, escúchame. Escúchame -repitió al apartarla de sí con las manos sobre los hombros-. Antes de irme a Las Vegas me entregaron una carta. Iba dirigida personalmente a mí. Quienquiera que haya plantado esa bomba, quería que yo supiera que no había terminado. Va a volver a golpear. Hay algo más que dinero en juego, lo percibo. Es personal ¿Lo entiendes? Conmigo no estás segura.- Lo miró fijamente mientras las palabras atravesaban el dolor.

-¿Me has dicho estas cosas porque piensas que puedo correr peligro si me quedo?

-Quiero que te alejes de toda esta situación.

-No eres mejor que mi padre -dijo furiosa mientras le apartaba las manos de sus hombros-. Pretendes arreglar mi vida con tus pequeñas tramas y planes. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho? -las lágrimas amenazaron con asomar de nuevo y las contuvo-, ¿Sabes cómo me has herido? ¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez que podrías haberme contado la verdad?

-Te la acabo de contar -replicó mientras luchaba contra oleadas de culpa y necesidad-, ¿Por fin te vas a ir?

-No.

-Isabella, por el amor de Dios...

-¿Esperas que haga mis maletas y huya? –interrumpió mientras lo empujaba con frustración-. ¿Que me esconda porque alguien _puede _plantar una bomba en el hotel en _algún momento! _Maldita sea Edward, tengo tanto en juego en esto como tú.

-El hotel está completamente asegurado. Si algo pasara no perderías tu inversión.

-Eres un idiota -cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

-Isabella, sé razonable.- Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la furia brillaba otra vez en ellos.

-Supongo que tú lo estás siendo.

-¡Me importa un bledo si lo soy o no! –exclamó él- Quiero que estés en algún lugar donde sepa que nada te puede lastimar.

-¡No puedes saberlo _todo_l

-Sé que te amo! -la tomó nuevamente y la zarandeó-. Sé que significas más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida para mí y no voy a correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

-¡Entonces cómo puedes pedirme que me vaya! - gritó- Las personas que se aman deben estar juntas.

Se contemplaron al comprender lo que habían dicho. Las manos de Edward se suavizaron, luego las dejó caer.

-Hazlo por mí, Isabella.

-Cualquier otra cosa -repuso- Esto no. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Afuera el sol se hundía en el mar. Destellos de fuego, vetas de oro... igual que la mujer que tenía detrás.

-Nunca he amado a nadie -murmuró Edward-. A mis padres, a mi hermana tal vez, pero llevan fuera de mi vida mucho tiempo. Me las arreglé sin ellos. No creo que pudiera arreglármelas sin ti. Me aterra incluso la idea de que pueda pasarte algo.

-Edward -se acercó a él, lo rodeó con los brazos y apretó la mejilla contra su espalda-. Sabes que no hay garantías, sólo probabilidades.

-He contado toda mi vida con las probabilidades, pero contigo no.

-Sigo haciendo mis propias elecciones –le recordó ella-. No puedes cambiar eso, Edward. No te lo puedo permitir. Dímelo de nuevo –exigió antes de que él pudiera contestar-, y esta vez sin gritar. Soy tan sensible al romanticismo como cualquiera.

Cuando giró de nuevo hacia ella, con la punta de los dedos trazó la curva de sus labios.

-Siempre pensé que _te amo _sonaba muy corriente... hasta ahora -con suavidad reemplazó la punta del dedo con los labios-. Te amo, Isabella. Ella suspiró mientras lo sentía quitarle la chaqueta de los hombros.

-Edward -murmuró cuando la levantó en brazos.

-¿Hmm?

-No se lo digamos a mi padre. Odio cuando se regocija. -Entre risas, la depositó en la cama. Iba a hacerle el amor con suavidad. Le pareció lo correcto al recordar el dolor de sus ojos. Isabella era algo precioso para él, vital para su vida, una parte permanente de sus pensamientos. Suave y cálida ya, ella lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Iba a hacerle el amor con suavidad, pero lo volvía loco.

Las manos de ella le apartaban la bata y se movían sobre su piel. Los labios comenzaron a recorrerle la cara, a mordisquearlo... tentando, atormentando, exigiendo. Edward juró mientras le bajaba el vestido y el sonido de la risa baja y ronca de Isabella lo empujó al abismo. Quizá le hacía daño; no podía controlar sus manos. Las dominaba el frenesí de tocar, de poseer. Pero ella sólo se arqueó debajo de él, lujuriosa, con abandono, hasta que la sangre de Edward rugió como un trueno en sus oídos. Murmuró cosas inconexas en el idioma de sus antepasados: amenazas, promesas, frases de amor y de guerra que ya no era capaz de separar.

Isabella oyó las palabras duras y bajas... primitivas y eróticas al ser susurradas sobre su piel. En ese momento no quedaba nada del suave y sofisticado jugador, había algo fiero e indomable. "Y es todo mío", pensó con frenesí mientras la recorría con las manos.

Percibía su intensa fragancia de hombre, un aroma no diluido por perfumes, y enterró la cara en su hombro, con el deseo de absorberlo. Pero el deseo de él no iba a concederle pausa. Caliente y abierta, la boca de Edward aplastó la suya, exigiendo vehemencia, no rendición.

"Deséame", parecía decir él. "Necesítame". Ella respondió con un torrente de pasión que los dejó a ambos jadeantes. En su primera noche de amor creyó que él le había mostrado todo lo que se podía conocer, todo lo que se podía tener. ¿Cómo podía existir todavía más, y con promesas de secretos por descubrir? Edward parecía disponer de una reserva inagotable de energía y necesidad. Como había hecho desde el principio, la desafiaba a igualarlo.

La tocó, y cien explosiones pequeñas y violentas estallaron dentro de ella. Mientras su cuerpo vibraba, todo lo que había imaginado de niña acerca del acto del amor, las palabras tiernas, las caricias suaves, le resultaron insignificantes. Ese era su destino: la tempestad y la furia.

Con las bocas unidas con desesperación, se convirtieron en una forma salvaje e insaciable.

Con los ojos aún cerrados. Isabella se estiró con placer.

-¡Oh, Dios, me siento maravillosa! -incluso a sus propios oídos la voz le sonó como el ronroneo de un gato satisfecho.

-A menudo he pensado lo mismo -acordó Edward mientras la acariciaba con una mano.

Ella rió y se sentó, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. En la penumbra, él observó cómo el cabello le caía sobre la espalda desnuda a medida que se arqueaba.

-No, de verdad... Si no fuera por el hecho de que me muero de hambre.

-Dijiste que no tenías hambre -le recordó. Levantó el brazo, le rodeó la cintura y la hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Y no la tenía -rodó hasta situarse encima de él-. Pero ahora sí -después de llenarle la cara de besos, le mordisqueó el labio-. Me desmayo.

-Puedes comerte el resto de mi filete.

-Está frío -se quejó. Con una risa ronca pegó los labios a la garganta de Edward-. ¿No se te ocurre otra cosa?

-Admiro tu espíritu -le dijo mientras volvía a besarla en los labios. Después de alisarle el pelo, apoyó la cabeza de ella en su hombro-. ¿Quieres que llame al servicio de habitaciones?

-Dentro de un rato -dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado y satisfecho-. Te amo Edward.

Mientras él cerraba los ojos, sus brazos se apretaron en torno a ella.

-Me preguntaba si llegarías a decírmelo.

-¿No llegué a mencionarlo? -Isabella sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho-. ¿Qué te parece esto? Te amo -comenzó, recalcando las palabras con besos-. Te adoro. Me tienes fascinada. Te deseo.

-Puede que sea suficiente para empezar -se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y, despacio, le besó los dedos-, Isabella...

-No -con rapidez apoyó la mano sobre su boca-. No me lo pidas de nuevo. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, y no quiero pelear contigo, Edward. Ahora no, esta noche no - apoyó la mejilla contra la de él.- Es como si hubiera esperado toda la vida para sentir de esta manera. Hasta este momento, todo parece como un preludio. Suena a locura, pero creo que desde el momento en que te vi, supe que todo iba a cambiar - volvió a reír y se apartó-, Y pensar que me consideraba demasiado sensata intelectualmente para creer en el amor a primera vista

-Tu intelecto retrasó mucho las cosas -afirmó él.

-Al contrario -repuso con sonrisa presuntuosa- Hizo que marcharan de maravilla. Vine aquí con la idea de convertirme en tu socia, para que pudiéramos tener un trato de igualdad mientras te convencía de que no podías vivir sin mí.

-¿Sí?

-Y funcionó -le sonrió.

-Quizá estás siendo un poco presumida, Isabella - tiró de su pelo y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A desinflar un poco tu orgullo -abrió un cajón y sacó un estuche-. Te compré esto en ST Thomas.

-¿Un regalo?-se puso de rodillas y extendió la mano-. Vivo para los regalos.

-Pequeña bruja codiciosa -le dijo mientras soltaba el estuche sobre la mano abierta.

Al abrirlo, la risita de ella se perdió por el silencio. Unos pendientes de amatistas y diamantes resplandecieron ante sus ojos, encendiéndose incluso a la luz tenue del atardecer. Recordó el aspecto que habían tenido en el escaparate iluminado por el sol donde los había visto por primera vez. Con vacilación tocó uno, como si el calor que emanaba de las piedras fuera real y no una ilusión.

-Edward, son maravillosos -susurró mientras alzaba los ojos para mirarlo-. Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque eran perfectos para ti y tú no te habrías dado el gusto. Y... -apoyó una mano en su mejilla-porque ya había decidido que no iba a dejarte salir de mi vida. Si no hubieras aparecido aquí, te habría traído.

-¿Con mi consentimiento o sin el? -preguntó con el atisbo de una sonrisa.

-Te advertí de que era una vieja tradición en mi familia –le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas-. Póntelos. Me preguntaba cómo te quedarían.

Isabella los sacó del estuche y se los puso. Aún de rodillas en la cama, se recogió el pelo hacia atrás con la mano.

-Quiero ver -Edward la detuvo con una simple mirada.

La piel de ella era pálida y perfecta. Cuando dejó caer la mano, el cabello se esparció salvajemente sobre sus hombros. Con el único atuendo del brillo de las joyas en los oídos, parecía una fantasía exótica. El destello de deseo que ardió en los ojos de él encendió el deseo en ella. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Isabella extendió los brazos hacia él.


	10. Chapter 10

La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

Como siempre, agradezco a las que dejan sus comentarios: belangiesom16, ninacara, Melania, y a las que me agregan a favoritos.

Saludos

Ana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

10

Isabella se estiró con placer y pensó en levantarse. Si Edward no hubiera bajado, la idea de pasar toda la mañana en la cama hubiera resultado más atractiva. Yacía en el centro de la maraña de sábanas, en el lugar que habían compartido toda la noche.

Reflexionó en que Edward aún seguía preocupado. A pesar de que no había dejado de susurrarle palabras tiernas al oído antes de marcharse, Isabella había sentido la tensión controlada en él. Mientras estuviera convencido de que la bomba colocada en Las Vegas había sido una amenaza personal y directa contra él, y el preludio de algo más, no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer para calmarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer cerca, tratar de persuadirlo de que no corría peligro alguno, de que podía cuidar de sí misma.

"Hombres", pensó con una leve sonrisa. No importaba lo liberales que fueran, sencillamente no eran capaces de aceptar el hecho de que las mujeres podían ocuparse de sí mismas. Lo último que iba a hacer era quedarse en Massachussets cuando el hombre al que amaba se encontraba en Nueva Jersey. "No es lógico", se dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Creía firmemente en lo que le había gritado la noche anterior... "los que se aman deben permanecer juntos".

Era poco probable que Edward se tranquilizara por completo antes de que la policía apresara a quienquiera que hubiera colocado la bomba, y eso podía llevar meses... si es que alguna vez lo atrapaban. Quizá hubiera renunciado al ver que sus planes habían fracasado. O tal vez esperara... días, semanas, meses, antes de atacar de nuevo.

Al sacar una bata del armario consideró esa posibilidad, luego desterró la inquietud. Lo capturaran o no, no compartía la certeza de Edward de que el hombre lo intentaría de nuevo. Probablemente había enviado la nota por frustración, después de que sus planes se hubieran estropeado. Esto tenía más sentido que alguien con una venganza personal contra Edward.

Mientras se anudaba el cinturón de la bata, llegó a la conclusión de que él no estaba siendo objetivo. Los hoteles formaban una parte tan grande de su vida que no era capaz de verlos como los vería alguien de mera: edificios de gran valor económico. El hombre había jugado su mano y había perdido. Tenía que saber que las autoridades investigarían, y que Edward reforzaría la seguridad interna. "Los cobardes colocan bombas", se dijo. Pero un cobarde no se arriesga a ser atrapado. Con el tiempo, Edward comprendería la lógica. Al oír la llamada a la puerta, de forma automática miró el reloj de la mesilla. "Es demasiado temprano para la doncella", reflexionó mientras iba hacia el salón. No sabía quién podía ser... Con la mano en el pomo, recordó las palabras de Edward de la noche anterior. _Alguien va detrás de mí. No te encuentras a salvo._

Inquieta de repente, miró por la mirilla. "¿Lo ves?", se dijo mientras los nervios desaparecían. "Es una tontería". Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a su hermano.

-Debes de haber perdido pronto anoche si estás levantado tan pronto -comentó. Colin la observó un momento antes de entrar. -No es tan temprano -replicó mientras miraba a su alrededor-. He venido a ver a Edward.

-Acaba de irse -cerró la puerta y se echó para atrás el pelo revuelto-. Bajó a su despacho hace quince minutos. ¿Dónde está Seth?

El afecto que sentía por Edward entraba en conflicto con el hecho de que Isabella era su hermana. "Mi hermana pequeña, maldita sea", pensó. Y se hallaba en la suite privada de Edward con solo la bata corta de seda que él le había regalado la navidad pasada.

-Desayunando -comentó, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Bueno, tú siempre has sido el madrugador -recordó ella-. Nunca dejó de parecerme una costumbre desagradable. ¿Quieres un poco de café? Es una de las pocas cosas que hay en la cocina.

-Sí, claro -aturdido todavía por la sorpresa de comprender que había albergado la ilusión de que su hermana era exclusivamente _su _hermana, la siguió.

La cocina era espaciosa y deslumbrante. El suelo y las paredes eran blancos, los armarios de un negro reluciente. Isabella enchufó la cafetera mientras con la mano libre le indicaba la barra.

-Siéntate.

-Pareces conocer muy bien el entorno -se oyó decir Colin.

-Vivo aquí -contestó con mirada furiosamente divertida.

-Es evidente que Edward trabaja de prisa -irritado, se sentó en un taburete.

-Es un comentario bastante machista para un fiscal del estado que alardea de ser liberal –comentó Isabella mientras sacaba el café-. Desde otro punto de vista, se podría decir que soy yo quien trabaja deprisa.

-Lo conoces desde hace apenas un mes.

-Colin -se volvió y ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Te acuerdas de Emmett Macarthy?

-¿De quién?

-Era el guapo del barrio cuando yo tenía quince años- le recordó-. Lo arrinconaste en el aparcamiento del cine y le dijiste que si alguna vez me ponía las manos encima, le romperías todos los huesos pequeños y vitales del cuerpo. Observó la sonrisa de Colin al recordarlo.

-Nunca lo hizo, ¿verdad?

-No -entonces se acercó a él y lo agarró de las orejas-. Ya no tengo quince años, Colin, y Edward no es Emmett Macarthy.

Colin se inclinó y también la asió por las orejas; aplicó suficiente presión para acercarla más a él.

-Te quiero -dijo y le dio un beso rápido.

-Entonces sé feliz por mí. Edward es todo lo que quiero.

-El dijo lo mismo de ti -la soltó y se echó hacia atrás. Vio cómo el placer oscurecía los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ayer, cuando nos pidió a Seth y a mí que te convenciéramos de ir a casa una temporada -alzó una mano al ver el placer convertirse en furia-. No vayas a la yugular, Bella; los dos dijimos no. Isabella resopló.

-Edward asegura que quien fuera el que plantara la bomba tenía algo más que dinero en mente. Por ello, se le ha grabado en la cabeza que no estoy segura con él -frustrada, gesticuló con ambas manos-. Se niega a mostrarse lógico o práctico al respecto.

-Te ama.

-Lo sé -la tormenta que bullía a su alrededor se tranquilizó al instante-. Motivo de más para quedarme con él. Dime, ¿qué harías tú? -lo observó apoyada sobre la encimera.

-Si fuera Edward, haría todo lo que pudiera para que te fueras. Si fuera tú -continuó con suavidad antes de que ella pudiera empezar a gritar-, no me movería.

-No hay nada peor que la mente legal y analítica -murmuró Isabella mientras el café comenzaba a hervir-. Bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué es de ti? Alguna dama nueva y fascinante, o tu trabajo te impide desarrollar tu estilo?

-Consigo sacar algo de tiempo para divertirme -indicó él y se ganó un bufido de su hermana mientras bajaba dos tazas-. He decidido volver a la práctica privada.

-¿Sí? -se volvió sorprendida-. ¿No es algo repentino?

–En realidad, no -aceptó la taza de café solo- Llevo tiempo pensándolo. Seth es el político. Tiene la paciencia para ello -se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de café-. Echo de menos los juzgados. La burocracia no me deja suficiente tiempo.

-Siempre me encantó verte plantear un caso - comentó, sentándose del otro lado de la barra-. Había algo implacable en tu estilo, como un lobo dando vueltas alrededor de un fuego, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Otravez la imaginación caprichosa típica de los Swan -dijo Colin con una carcajada.

-¿Quieres mancillar el nombre de la familia? - preguntó Seth desde la puerta de la cocina.

Isabella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa rápida y cálida. Su mirada se alteró sutilmente al posar la vista en el hombre que había al lado de su hermano.

-Seth se quejó de que se lo había abandonado - comentó Edward-. ¿Queda café?

-Acabo de hacerlo -extendió la mano hacia él cuando entró. Edward la tomó y le dio un beso leve en los dedos antes de dirigirse hacia la cafetera.

-¿Seth?

-Sí, gracias -miraba a su hermana.

-Colin no me me ha contado cuánto perdió anoche - expuso Isabella mientras Seth se apoyaba sobre la encimera.

-Oh, no tuvo tanta mala suerte -le dirigió a su hermano una mirada astuta, que Colin devolvió con expresión inocente.

-Será mejor que no hayas probado tu _suerte _con una de mis _croupiers _-le advirtió a Colin con una ceja arqueada.

-La pequeña rubia -reveló Seth con sonrisa resplandeciente-, esa de los enormes ojos castaños. Apenas tiene veintiún años.

-No sé de qué habla Seth -Colin bebía el café con calma-. Tu hermano estaba ocupado en tratar de impresionar a una pelirroja casi desnuda con su punto de vista sobre política exterior.

-Bueno -se volvió hacia Edward, que se acercaba con el café recién hecho-, creo que ni el personal ni los clientes están seguros si dejamos a estos dos sueltos.

-Los puedes vigilar esta noche durante la cena y el espectáculo -Edward le entregó una taza a Seth antes de abrir la nevera en busca de leche.

-Debí advertíroslo -le indicó Isabella a sus hermanos mientras enlazaba la mano de Edward-, tiene la costumbre de planearlo todo sin consultarlo con nadie. Sin embargo - añadió, sonriéndole-, a mí me encantaría asistir al espectáculo con cena. Esta noche actúa Lena Maxweil -musitó, mirándose las uñas-. Si quisierais venir, supongo que podríamos convencer a Edward para que os la presente.

-¿A qué hora es la cena? -preguntaron Seth y Colin al unísono.

-Qué patético -se levantó y rio-, pones a una morena sexy delante de sus narices y te siguen a todas partes. He de darme una ducha y cambiarme -se puso de puntillas para besar con suavidad los labios de Edward-. Bajaré en media hora. Al salir de la habitación, oyó la pregunta de Colin.

- ¿Dónde ensaya esta tarde Lena Maxweil, Edward? – Isabella sonrió mientras se duchaba. Si Colin se había propuesto encontrar a Lena Maxweil, no iba a necesitar que Edward lo presentara para entablar una conversación personal con

ella. A Colin Swan le sobraba encanto.

Pensó de nuevo en la reacción que había tenido su hermano al encontrarla en la suite de Edward. Le resultó más bien tierno. Tampoco se le pasó por alto la mirada prolongada y Isabella de Seth al entrar en la cocina con Edward. Supo que en cuanto sus hermanos estuvieran solos, hablarían de la relación que mantenía con Edward, probablemente discutirían un poco, y luego le darían su apoyo incondicional. Siempre había sido así entre los tres.

Por un momento, mientras el agua caliente bajaba por su cuerpo, sintió un poco de pena por Edward. Nunca había conocido la seguridad, la unión, la frustración de los lazos familiares. Quizá con el tiempo dejaría que ella se lo mostrara. Quizá algún día tuvieran hijos.

Metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua. Se adelantaba a los acontecimientos. Demasiado. El la amaba, pero eso no significaba que buscara matrimonio e hijos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la soledad, y su amor era muy nuevo. Tener hijos significaría un hogar, y él nunca había elegido establecer uno. Había escogido un estilo de vida sin permanencia. Y el nómada que llevaba dentro había sido, y era, parte del atractivo que despertaba en ella. Era una tontería empezar a soñar con cambios cuando apenas habían vivido cuarenta y ocho horas bajo el mismo techo.

Sin embargo, le había hablado dos veces de suhermana, y en ambas Isabella había sentido un atisbo de pesar. Edward no le había dado la espalda a su familia, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado a estar sin ella. Se prometió que si algún día quería una, allí estaría para él.

Al salir de la ducha, encendió la lámpara de calor del techo y se envolvió el pelo en una toalla. Comenzó a tararear mientras se aplicaba una fragante loción sobre la piel. Con brevedad, repasó la agenda que se había trazado para ese día y decidió que podía completarlo todo antes de tener que cambiarse para el espectáculo. "Pero no lo conseguiré si me quedo todo el día en el baño", se recordó mientras se ponía la bata. Se quitó la toalla del pelo y fue hacia el dormitorio.

Al ver que la puerta del salón se abría, jadeó sorprendida.

-¡Edward! -se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro-. Me has sobresaltado; pensé que te habías ido.

-No -con las manos en los bolsillos, la miró lentamente de arriba abajo.

Ella se preguntó cómo era posible que después de haber visto y tocado cada parte de su cuerpo, una simple mirada de él bastara para derretirla.

-¿Y Seth y Colin?

-Supongo que han bajado para competir por Lena.

-Dios, odio perderme eso -pensó en voz alta mientras se dirigía al armario.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vestirme -respondió con una carcajada- ¿Quécrees que estoy haciendo?

-Me parece una pérdida de tiempo, ya que pienso quitarte cualquier cosa que te pongas.

-A Kate le va a resultar un tanto extraño verme entrar en el despacho con la bata -lo miró intrigada por encima de los hombros.

-No vas a salir de esta habitación -esbozó una sonrisa fría y lenta.

-Edward, no seas ridículo -con otra risa, comenzó a buscar ropa en el armario-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de la cena y... -las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y escaparon transformadas en aire cuando él la arrojó sobre la cama

-Me gusta verte en una cama deshecha -comentó, insistiendo sobre ella.

-¿Sí? -Isabella se puso de rodillas-. Me gustaría saber de dónde has sacado la idea de que me puedes manejar a tu antojo -puso las manos sobre las caderas y la bata floja cayó sobre un hombro-. No es la primera vez -prosiguió al recordar el forcejeo en el océano-, pero si crees que lo vas a convertir en un hábito...

-Ya sé, nadie juega con un Swan –murmuró mientras enganchaba un dedo en la abertura de la bata.

-Así es -le quitó el dedo y consiguió que el escote se abriera aún más-. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que sientas la imperiosa necesidad de zarandearme.

-Lo haré. Lo siento -con una sonrisa de disculpa, Edward extendió la mano. Aunque con cautela. Isabella la aceptó al comenzar a levantarse de la cama. Al

instante se encontró de espaldas, inmovilizada debajo de él.

-¡Edward! ¿Quieres parar? Tengo que vestirme - explicó, empujándolo a la vez que luchaba por contener la risa.

-Mmmm, tienes que desvestirte. Deja que te ayude - con un gesto, le abrió por completo la bata.

_-Para! _-divertida, frustrada y excitada, luchó contra él-. ¡Edward, hablo en serio! La doncella podría entrar en cualquier momento.

-No vendrá hasta la noche -encontró un punto bajo en las costillas de ella y experimentó una gran sensación de placer al oiría gemir-. Llamé a la gobernanta.

-Tú... -con renovada energía trató de liberarse-. ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! -casi había logrado soltarse los brazos cuando él se los inmovilizó de nuevo-. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizá tuviera planes?. ¿Quequizá no _quiero _pasar la tarde en la cama contigo?

-Imaginé que las probabilidades de convencerte eran buenas -comentó.

-¡Oh! -forcejeó y sus piernas se enredaron con las de Edward mientras se retorcía debajo de él.

-De acuerdo, primero lucharemos; el mejor de tres sobre cinco.

-No es gracioso -soltó, tragándose una risita-. Y hablo en serio.

-Es mortalmente serio -la giró hasta colocarla encima de él-. Vamos empatados a uno -antes de que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento, se encontró de nuevo bajo Edward-. Dos para mí.

-¡Claro! -con un soplido se quitó el pelo mojado de los ojos-. Es una contienda muy pareja cuando me tienes casi desnuda y tú estás completamente vestido.

-Tienes razón -le llenó la cara de besos rápidos y juguetones- ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? Mis manos están ocupadas.

Gimió involuntariamente al sentirlas por su cuerpo.

-No es justo -dijo sin aliento-. Edward...

-¿Que pare? -preguntó sin muchas ganas, con los ojos clavados en los de ella mientras dejaba que sus dedos la convencieran.

-No -metió los dedos en el pelo de él y atrajo la boca a la suya.

Siempre era igual, siempre único. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, Isabella sentía esa descarga enervante de calor. Sus huesos se ablandaban con lentitud exquisita hasta que su cuerpo parecía una asa fluida y cálida. Sin embargo, la emoción era siempre nueva, como si aconteciera por primera vez. Olvidó que él le había pedido que lo desvistiera y se quedó laxa ante la primera oleada de placer.

Edward la sintió entregarse, una entrega que sabía que era preludio de una excitación jadeante y de exigencias frenéticas. Le gustaba el breve y embriagador poder del control total. En ese momento era suya, una mujer fuerte y vital que por unos momentos preciosos sería como arcilla en sus manos. El cocimiento hizo que se mostrara gentil, acariciándola con más ternura de la que se creía capaz de poseer. "¿El amor marca tanta diferencia?", se preguntó mientras la acariciaba con dedos largos y delgados.

La besó y sus labios acallaron el suave sonido de placer que emitió ella. Los ojos de Isabella, no cerrados por completo, se encontraron con los de Edward. Cuando con la lengua él trazó la forma de su boca, párpados de ella aletearon. El saboreó los labios Isabella y descubrió que sus manos se habían inmovilizado. Todo su ser parecía absorto en el encuentro de las bocas. El poder que había sentido se convirtió en una vulnerabilidad, no menos entera que la que le había ofrecido Isabella. Se sintió débil, y también intrépido.

-Te amo -murmuró sobre su boca-. No sabía cuanto - el beso fue profundo, lento y más excitante cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido.

La lengua de ella buscó la suya, pasando por sus labios para extraer todos los sabores. Isabella deslizó la lana suave del jersey de él por su torso, por sus hombros, de modo que los labios se vieron obligados a separarse con brevedad. Las manos de ella se hallaban ocupadas tocando, frotando, exigiendo. Edward podía verlas en su mente, suaves y blancas sobre su piel más oscura; las uñas femeninas le arañaban el cuerpo con excitación. Desvió los labios para mordisquearle con suavidad el hombro, y se vio asaltado por la fragancia de ella. Pensó en noches de verano calurosas, en sexo salvaje en la alta hierba verde. La recorrió a besos, desesperado. Al enterrar la boca en la pálida y translúcida piel, el cuerpo de Isabella se arqueó, dominado por la pasión.

Rodó hacia él hasta que quedaron lado a lado, luego lo rodeó con los brazos. No sintió las sábanas enredadas bajo su cuerpo, la suave seda de la bata que se había deslizado por sus piernas. Lo único que sintió fue el cuerpo duro y encendido de él contra el suyo y el sendero húmedo y estremecedor que abría sobre ella con la boca.

Lo instó a bajar hacia los lugares secretos que él había descubierto por los dos. Nadie podría provocar jamás ese apetito abrasador y desenfrenado. La llenaba, la consumía, la fortalecía. Con un súbito estallido de energía se situó encima de él, con boca codiciosa y manos rápidas y hábiles. El gimió y tomó sus cabellos húmedos. El sonido solo hizo que Isabella se moviera con más urgencia. "«Es hermoso, tan hermoso", fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar mientras tocaba y volvía a probar.

Una leve capa de sudor relucía sobre la piel de Edward. Isabella sintió el sabor un tanto salado mientras exploraba el duro y suave pecho, la línea delgada de costillas marcada por la desigual cicatriz, las caderas estrechas de huesos largos.

Entonces las manos de él la aferraron y la subieron hasta que sus bocas se unieron. La cabeza de ella se vio embriagada por la mezcla de sus sabores. El cuerpo pareció actuar sin su conocimiento y bajó hasta que lo introdujo dentro. Mientras arqueaba la espalda, la sensación ascendió hasta hacerle soltar un grito. Pero él se elevó con ella, con las manos aún en su pelo, las bocas todavía pegadas. Isabella no podía respirar, pero incluso mientras luchaba por hacerlo, el cuerpo marcaba su propio ritmo furioso.

El abrazo mutuo se apretó más de forma compulsiva al alcanzar la nítida cumbre sin aire; luego, como una sola forma, se deslizaron jadeantes de nuevo a la cama.

-Da la impresión de que nunca tengo suficiente de ti -logró susurrar Edward-. Nunca hay bastante.

-Y espero que nunca tengas suficiente –Isabella dejó caer la cabeza floja sobre su hombro.

Yacieron en silencio mientras la respiración se calmaba y los movimientos trémulos remitían. Con la palma de la mano sobre el pecho de él, pudo sentir cómo los latidos se tornaban lentos, fuertes y firmes.

-Solo estás tú -dijo Edward, experimentando la súbita intensidad del amor-. Solo tú en mi vida.

-"El amor que no es locura, no es amor" –Isabella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Con una sonrisa siguió la línea de su pómulo-. Nunca entendí eso hasta ahora. Sé que no quiero recobrar la cordura.

-Así que la cerebral Isabella Swan elije la locura -dijo, mientras le besaba los dedos.

-No hace falta introducir mi cerebro en el tema -frunció la nariz y cruzó los codos sobre el pecho de él.

-Mefascina -informó Edward-. Es una parte de ti que en realidad no he explorado. ¿Cómo eres de inteligente?

-Es una pregunta abstracta -repuso con sequedad y una ceja enarcada.

-Ah, vas a ser evasiva -sonrió y le apartó el pelo de los hombros- ¿Cuántos títulos universitarios tienes?

-Tu primera pregunta no tiene nada que ver con la segunda. ¿Cómo eres tú de inteligente?

-Lo suficiente para saber cuándo intentan esquivarme - dijo con suavidad-. ¿No te carcome el deseo de meterte en política o en derecho, como tus hermanos?

-No, mi único deseo ardiente era aprender. Luego tuve el deseo ardiente de llevarlo a la práctica. Y ahora... -se mordió el labio-... tengo deseos ardientes más básicos.

-Mmm -se permitió el placer de recrearse con la boca de ella por un momento- ¿No sientes que dirigir un hotel con casino es desperdiciar tu educación?

-Por supuesto que no. Mi educación es mía, siempre la tendré, independientemente de lo que elija hacer. ¿Para qué sirven los títulos si no disfrutas de la vida? -con un suspiro volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de él-. No estudié para acumular trozos de papel que sirven para ser enmarcados, sino porque tenía curiosidad. ¿Tú por qué diriges hoteles?

-Porque se me da bien.

-Es la misma razón por la que casi me convierto en estudiante profesional -le sonrió-. Pero empezó a convertirse en algo demasiado repetitivo y fácil.

- Aquí hay retos a diario y una variedad constante de gente. Y -añadió con tono relamido-, a mí también se me da bien.

-Jacob cree que tienes clase.

-Es muy perceptivo -la sonrisa de Isabella fue tan sofisticada como su voz-. ¿Porqué no lo nombraste director?

-No le interesaba -comenzó a recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo-. Le gusta su puesto no oficial de encargado de solucionar problemas. El año próximo lo enviaré a Malta.

-¿Eso significa que has comprado el casino?

-Lo haré pronto -pensativo, estudió su rostro-, Pensaba buscar un socio.

-¿Sí? Entonces supongo que debería hacer mi oferta en seguida -la sonrisa se iluminó primero en sus ojos antes de que los labios se le curvaran.

-Cuanto antes, mejor -colocó las manos detrás de la nuca de ella mientras acercaba sus labios. Cuando el teléfono sonó, soltó un juramento. Isabella rio y se

pegó mimosa a su cuello mientras él levantaba el auricular

-Cullen- al oír la voz tranquila y temblorosa de Kate, luchó para mantener la tensión fuera de su cuerpo. Isabella la sentiría- Muy bien, Kate, bajaré de inmediato -después de colgar, besó la coronilla de la cabeza de Isabella-. Ha surgido algo.

-Ahí radica el problema de vivir donde trabajas - suspiró resignada. Se dio la vuelta y se estiró-. En realidad, yo también debería bajar.

-Llevas más de una semana sin un día libre - mientras se vestía, se preguntó si sería más prudente dejarla allí sola o dejar que lo acompañara abajo. Decidió que estaría mejor en el ático- Descansa un poco, volveré en seguida. ¿Por qué no pides la comida?

La idea de tenerlo para sí toda la tarde era demasiado atractiva. Desterró de la mente el papeleo que la esperaba sobre su escritorio.

-Muy bien... ¿dentro de una hora?

-Sí, perfecto -preocupado, se dirigió al ascensor. Kate lo esperaba cuando salió. En silencio, le entregó un sobre blanco.

-Steve lo encontró en el mostrador de entrada. Nada más verlo... -se le quebró la voz, luego logró controlarse-. Es como el que recibiste en Las Vegas, ¿verdad?

-Sí -contestó Edward mientras estudiaba las letras escritas con precisión que plasmaban su nombre. Tuvo el deseo instantáneo y salvaje de romperlo en pedazos, pero recogió un abridor de cartas del escritorio y con cuidado cortó un borde. Extrajo la nota y la desdobló.

AÚN NO HA TERMINADO. TIENES QUE PAGAR UN PRECIO.

-Llama a seguridad -le ordenó a Kate mientras leía la nota una segunda vez. Luego soltó un juramento violento-, Y a la policía.


	11. Chapter 11

Y bien... aquí va el anteúltimpo capítulo!

El próximo capítulo tal vez me lleve unos dias cargarlo, ya que se me borró y tengo que adaptarlo de nuevo. Para colmo es mi último día de vacaciones... sniffff!

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos esta historia y las demás también!

Besos

Ana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

11

Isabella se pasó el jersey negro de angora por la cabeza. Decidió que por un día sería estupendo entregarse a la pereza, estar en la suite con ropa cómoda sin hacer absolutamente nada. Edward y ella no habían pasado juntos un día completo desde St. Thomas.

Eso hizo que pensara en los pendientes que él le había regalado. Mientras abría el cajón más alto de la cómoda para sacar el estuche, llegó a la conclusión de que se los pondría esa noche. "Son exquisitos", pensó al mirarlos otra vez. Más exquisitos porque se los había comprado entonces, antes de ser amantes.

"Qué hombre tan extraño", reflexionó. "Tan distante en algunos aspectos, tan introvertido; sin embargo, es capaz de gestos increíblemente dulces". Las violetas en su habitación el primer día... champán para el desayuno. Y debajo de todo estaba esa latente y controlada veta de violencia. Todos esos aspectos de él la estimulaban.

"¿Cómo eres de inteligente?". Rió al recordar la pregunta de Edward. "Lo bastante inteligente como para saber que soy una mujer afortunada", respondió en silencio. Metió otra vez la mano en el cajón y sacó una moneda de cuarto de dólar de dos caras que había comprado mientras Edward estaba en Las Vegas. La examinó con una sonrisa, luego se la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. "Lo bastante inteligente como para reservarme un as en la manga", añadió con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

Al observarse en el espejo, su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de asombro. El pelo se le había secado en una mata rebelde alrededor de la cara. "Qué desastre", pensó al recoger el cepillo. Se lo arreglaría antes de llamar al servicio de habitaciones; a Edward le vendría bien esperar por el almuerzo. Con dolor, comenzó a desenredar los nudos. Se agachó para dejar que el pelo le cayera hacia delante, luego apretó los dientes y se puso a cepillar la parte interior.

-¡Ay! Un momento -dijo al oír la llamada a la puerta. "O bien Colin o bien Seth han quedado con Lena Maxweil", pensó con satisfacción al acercarse a la puerta, sin dejar de cepillarse-. No esperes que te arregle una... oh.

-Limpieza -un muchacho delgado, de unos veinte años, esbozó una sonrisa tímida "Probablemente Edward ha decidido que limpien antes del almuerzo", dedujo. "Típico. Podría haber llamado para decírmelo".

-Puedo volver luego si...

-Oh, no, lo siento. Pensaba en otra cosa -le sonrió al abrir la puerta lo suficiente para que entrara con el carrito de la limpieza-. Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Si, señora, es mi primer día. "Eso explica su nerviosismo", decidió, y le sonrió con más calor.

-Relájate y tómate tu tiempo -le aconsejó-. Procuraré no molestar -gesticuló con el cepillo y se dio la vuelta-. ¿Por qué no empiezas por la cocina mientras yo...?

Algo le tapó la boca y la nariz. Demasiado aturdida para estar asustada, tomó la mano y trató de respirar para gritar. Inhaló algo fuerte y de sabor dulce que hizo que la cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas. Al reconocer el aroma, comenzó a debatirse con más fuerza y a luchar contra la bruma que remolineaba delante de sus ojos.

"Oh, Dios, no". Los brazos le cayeron con pesadez a los costados y el cepillo se deslizó de entre sus dedos laxos. "Edward..."

-El recepcionista lo encontró sobre el mostrador -le dijo Edward al teniente Jenks-. Al parecer nadie vio quién lo puso allí. Fue durante la salida de muchos clientes y el personal de recepción se hallaba muy ocupado.

-Si. Ese hombre no es tonto -el teniente tomó la hoja de papel por el borde y la introdujo en una bolsa de plástico-. Supongo que tendré que enviarla al departamento, aunque por el momento dejaré a unos cuantos hombres de paisano en el hotel.

-Tengo a mis propios hombres de seguridad apostados en todas las salas públicas.

El teniente Jenks asintió con las cejas grises y pobladas enarcadas. "No le gusta tratar conmigo", decidió. "Es de esos tipos fríos". Lo observó encender un cigarro con manos firmes como rocas. "Pocas cosas lo ponen nervioso".

-¿Tiene algún enemigo, señor Cullen?

-Eso parece -lo miró con expresión inocua.

-¿Alguien en particular del cual querría hablarme?

-No

-¿Es la primera amenaza que ha recibido desde que volvió de Nevada?

-Sí.

El teniente Jenks contuvo un suspiro. Los personajes como Cullen lo hacían sentir como un dentista que tiraba de una muela resistente.

-¿Ha contratado o despedido a alguien recientemente?

Como respuesta, Edward pulsó el intercomunicador.

-Kate, comprueba con personal si hemos contratado o despedido a alguien en los últimos dos meses. Luego consígueme una lista del resto de los hoteles.

-Aparatos estupendos los ordenadores –comentó el teniente cuando Edward colgó-. Tengo a un adolescente prácticamente casado con uno -al no recibir respuesta, encogió los hombros-. Voy a comprobar su sistema de seguridad en persona. Si va a colocar una bomba, primero tendrá que entrar.

-Puede entrar -le recordó Edward- registrándose con cualquier nombre en la recepción.

-Es verdad -el teniente Jenks observaba cómo se elevaba el humo del cigarro-. Puede cerrar el hotel.

El único cambio en la expresión de Edward fue entrecerrar levemente los ojos.

-No.

-Lo imaginaba -el teniente se levantó del sillón-. Mis hombres serán discretos, señor Cullen, pero realizaremos una búsqueda de rutina. Me volveré a poner en contacto con usted después de entrevistar a los empleados de recepción.

-Gracias, teniente -Edward esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás del otro, luego aplastó el cigarro con tal fuerza que lo partió en dos.

Sí antes había sentido que lo acosaban, en ese momento sentía que le respiraban en el cuello. El hombre estaba allí... si no en el hotel, entonces en algún lugar cerca. A la espera. Isabella iba a volver a Hyan-nis Port aunque tuviera que atarla y meterla en un avión.

Permaneció un momento muy quieto hasta que volvió a serenarse. No la convencería con gritos o amenazas. La única forma sería hacerle ver que su presencia allí le impedía ser del todo racional. Si se iba, podría pensar con claridad, y quizá deducir quién era el desconocido y por qué lo hacía. Volvió a levantar el auricular de la línea interior.

-Kate, estaré arriba. Pásame las llamadas allí. Se levantó y se dirigió al ascensor. Quizá en el camino se le ocurriera la mejor forma de decirle a Isabella que la echaba a ella, y a sus hermanos, de su hotel.

Al entrar en el salón, miró hacia la ventana con la esperanza de verla sentada allí, comiendo ya. Lo sorprendió poco ver la mesa vacía... había tardado un poco más de la hora que había establecido. Pensando que tal vez se había vuelto a dormir, fue al dormitorio. La cama revuelta no invocó deseo en esa ocasión, sino una sensación de intranquilidad. Mientras pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

En el aire flotaba un leve rastro de su perfume. El cuarto vacío potenció su sensación de inquietud. "No seas idiota", se dijo. "No está atada a esta suite. Puede haberse ido por cien motivos. Pero me esperaba. Habría telefoneado". Sin embargo, no lo sabía. Al volver al salón, se recordó que no habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para conocer los hábitos del otro. Podría haber bajado a buscar un vestido a la boutique.

Se inclinó y recogió de la alfombra el pequeño cepillo de mango esmaltado. Por un momento, la mente le quedó en blanco y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente. Movió la cabeza para despejarse. Estaba siendo alarmista... volvería en cualquier momento. Era típico de Isabella dejar sus cosas por la suite. "Ser desordenada", musitó sin piedad. "Descuidada". Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número.

-Marca el número del busca de Isabella Swan

Sin soltar el cepillo, esperó. La chaqueta de lentejuelas de ella colgaba en el respaldo del sofá. Recordó cuando se la puso a la espalda la noche anterior. En algún momento de la mañana. Isabella la había recogido y depositado allí. Entonces, ¿por qué dejaría el cepillo en el suelo?

-La señorita Swan no contesta al busca, señor.

Edward sintió que el nudo en el estómago se tensaba. Apretó el mango del cepillo hasta que amenazó con romperse.

-Marca el número del busca de Seth o Colin Swan -miró el reloj y vio que habían pasado treinta minutos de la hora en que le había dicho a Isabella que lo esperara.

-Colin Swan.

-Soy Edward. ¿Está Isabella contigo?

-No, Seth y yo íbamos...

-¿La has visto?

-No desde esta mañana -Colin se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en diez años que conocía a Edward que escuchaba un ligero tono de pánico en esa voz controlada. Algo helado le recorrió la espalda-. ¿Por qué?

Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta y contempló el cepillo que sostenía en la mano.

-No está.- Colin sintió que el auricular se humedecía en sus manos.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Arriba.

-Subiremos en seguida.

A los pocos minutos, Edward abrió la puerta para recibir a los hermanos de Isabella

-Tal vez salió por algo -dijo Colin de inmediato-, ¿Has comprobado si se llevó su coche?

-No -Edward se maldijo y volvió a alzar el auricular-. Aquí Cullen, ¿se ha llevado su coche la señorita Swan? - esperó, enfadado, impaciente, mientras Colin iba de un lado a otro de la habitación y Seth lo observaba. Edward escuchó la respuesta del garaje y colgó sin hablar-. Su coche sigue allí.

-Pudo haber salido a dar un paseo por la playa-sugirió Seth.

-Hace media hora me esperaba aquí -expuso Edward-. Se suponía que iba a pedir la comida, pero lo he comprobado, y no ha llamado. Encontré esto cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Seth aceptó el cepillo de manos de Edward. Recordó haberle regalado el juego de belleza antiguo al cumplir los dieciséis años. Era una de las pocas cosas de su propiedad que cuidaba de manera meticulosa.

-¿Discutisteis?- Edward giró hacia Colin y su control se resquebrajó un poco más.

-Edward –se apresuró a decir Colin-, Bella tiene mal genio. Si estuviera enfadada, habría podido salir furiosa sin comentarle nada a nadie. Vagaría por la playa hasta calmarse.

-No, no estábamos discutiendo -repuso con sequedad-. Hacíamos el amor -metió las manos en los bolsillos porque tenía ganas de transformarlas en puños-. Recibí una llamada de abajo comunicándome que habían dejado otro sobre para mí en la recepción. Era otra amenaza. - Seth dejó con cuidado el cepillo de Isabella sobre la mesa.

-Edward -esperó hasta que los furiosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos-. Llama a la policía.

Como si quisiera recalcar sus palabras, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Edward contestó.

-Isabella -comenzó.

-¿Ya la andas buscando? -dijo una voz apagada y asexuada-. Tengo a tu chica, Cullen –la comunicación se cortó con un suave clic.

Edward se quedó quieto como una piedra durante diez segundos. La boca le sabía a cobre y lo reconoció como miedo.

-La tiene él -oyó decir a alguien, luego se dio cuenta de que era su propia voz. Ciego de furia arrancó el teléfono de la pared y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación- El hijo de puta la tiene.

El teniente Jenks echó una mirada alrededor del salón de la suite de Edward y llegó a la conclusión de que era más cálida de lo que habría esperado. El hombre que había conocido abajo parecía más sintonizado con colores fríos y líneas rectas. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el teléfono apoyado contra la pared este. "Al parecer las aguas quietas son profundas", pensó. El hombre alto y rubio que miraba por la ventana era Colin Swan, el joven y famoso abogado que en ese momento detentaba el cargo de fiscal en Massachusetts. El hombre de pelo oscuro sentado en un sillón y que contemplaba el cepillo que sostenía en las manos era Seth Swan, senador de los Estados Unidos, algo de izquierdas y con mucha locuacidad. El teniente volvió a observar a Edward.

-¿Qué le parece si lo repasa una vez más?. Los ojos de Edward, llenos furia y frío control, se clavaron en los del teniente.

-Bajé a inspeccionar el sobre que me habían dejado en la recepción. Dejé a Isabella aquí justo después del mediodía. Quedamos en comer aquí mismo una hora más tarde. Me retrasé y, cuando llegué, ella ya no estaba. Me preocupé, luego, al encontrar su cepillo tirado cerca de la puerta de entrada, hice que la llamaran por el busca. Cuando no contestó, llamé a sus hermanos. Hace quince minutos recibí una llamada.

-Si, al parecer de un secuestrador -indicó Jenks, sin saber si sentirse complacido o irritado con la fría descripción de Edward-. No me ha contado qué fue lo que le dijo exactamente.- Edward le lanzó una mirada larga e intensa.

-Me dijo que tenía a mi chica - A punto de estallar, Colin se alejó de la ventana.

-¡Maldita sea, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte! ¿Por qué no ha empezado a buscarla?

El teniente Jenks lo observó con ojos cansados y pacientes.

-Eso mismo hacemos, señor Swan.

-Ese hombre llamará otra vez -dijo Seth con calma. Levantó los ojos del cepillo para encontrarse con la mirada del teniente-. Debe saber que entre Edward y nuestra familia podemos reunir cualquier cantidad de dinero para recuperar a Bella -dejó que sus ojos se posaran en Edward-. Siempre que su objetivo sea el dinero.

-Tendremos que trabajar con esa premisa por el momento, senador -afirmó el teniente Jenks con voz pragmática-. Con su permiso, intervendremos su teléfono, señor Cullen.

-Haga lo que sea necesario.- En ese momento Colin miró a Edward, por primera vez desde la llamada.

-¿Dónde está el brandy?

-¿Qué?

-Necesitas un trago -cuando Edward simplemente movió la cabeza, Colin soltó un juramento en voz baja-. Bueno, pues yo me tomaré uno... antes de llamar a mamá y a papá. Edward sintió una punzada en el estómago y señaló.

-En ese armario.

De ambos extremos de la suite se oyó sonar el teléfono. Sin esperar el consentimiento del teniente Jenks, Edward fue hacia la cocina para contestar. No se atrevió a ir al dormitorio.

-Cullen -cerró los ojos y luchó contra la frustración; alargó el auricular-. Es para usted -le comunicó al teniente.

Al regresar al salón, encontró a Colin y a Seth de pie en el centro de la habitación hablando en voz baja.

-Seth va a llamar a nuestros padres -explicó Colin-. Lo asimilarán mejor de él. Querrán estar aquí. Edward luchó para que no se le notara el pánico, o el dolor.

-Desde luego.

Al entrar en la habitación, el teniente Jenks esperó a que los tres lo miraran.

-Mis hombres encontraron un carrito de la limpieza abandonado en el garaje. El laboratorio lo inspeccionará minuciosamente, pero en su interior ya han dado con un trapo empapado en éter. Al parecer, fue así como la sacó sin que nadie la viera -el teniente vio los nudillos de Colin palidecer sobre la copa que sostenía, vio la oleada de furia aterrada en los ojos de Seth. Pero no percibió ningún cambio en la expresión de Edward-. Tenemos la descripción que nos dio de la señorita Swan, señor Cullen, aunque una fotografía ayudaría mucho. Edward sintió cómo el dolor subía desde su estómago hasta su garganta.

-No tengo ninguna.

-Yo sí -aturdido, Seth sacó la cartera.

-Intervendremos el teléfono de inmediato, señor Cullen -continuó el teniente Jenks, mientras contemplaba la foto que le pasaba Seth. -Grabaremos todo lo que se diga. Cuanto más tiempo lo mantenga en la línea, mejor. Sin importar lo que exija, insista en hablar con la señorita Swan antes de aceptar nada. Tenemos que establecer que se encuentra con él – "y viva", añadió en silencio.

-¿Y si se niega? -quiso saber Edward.

-Entonces usted se niega a negociar. Edward se obligó a sentarse. Si se quedaba de pie, daría vueltas por la habitación, en cuyo caso perdería el control.

-No -dijo con ecuanimidad.

-Edward -Seth interrumpió antes de que Jenks pudiera volver a hablar-. El teniente tiene razón. Debemos cerciorarnos de que Bella está con él e ilesa – "Es Bella", pensó furioso al tiempo que intentaba mantener la voz Isabella, "nuestra Bella"- Si dejas claro que no habrá rescate a menos que oigas su voz, hará que se ponga al teléfono.

"Hay que pagar un precio". Las palabras pasaron como un relámpago por la mente de Edward. "No Isabella", pensó con desesperación. "Dios, ella no".

-Y después de que hable con ella –comentó Edward- aceptaré lo que pida. No regatearé ni ganaré tiempo.

-Es su dinero, señor Cullen -el teniente le dedicó una sonrisa escueta-. Cuando vuelva a llamar me gustaría que escuchara su voz con suma atención. Lo más probable es que la disfrace, pero a lo mejor reconoce una frase o una inflexión.

En ese instante sonó un golpe seco en la puerta, que el teniente contestó en persona. Mientras hablaba en voz baja con uno de sus hombres, Colin se acercó de nuevo a Edward para ofrecerle brandy. Por segunda vez Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Lo van a atrapar -dijo Colin, que necesitaba oír las palabras en voz alta. Edward levantó los ojos despacio. - Cuando lo hagan -dijo impasible-, lo voy a matar.

Sintiéndose mareada y dolorida. Isabella despertó con un gemido. "¿Me habré quedado dormida?", se preguntó. Habría perdido la clase... no, no, era su turno en el casino y Mike... Edward... No, Edward iba a subir para comer y aún no había llamado al servicio de habitaciones.

Debía levantarse, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse y tenía una ligera sensación de náusea en el estómago. "Me siento descompuesta", pensó confusa. Pero jamás se ponía mala. "¿Cómo...? La puerta", recordó. Alguien en la puerta. Volvió a experimentar náuseas, y con ellas miedo. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y abrió los ojos.

La habitación era pequeña y sombría. En la única ventana había corrida una cortina. Contra una pared en la que se veía un espejo lleno de polvo y una mecedora de respaldo recto, había un pequeño y barato escritorio de arce. No había ninguna lámpara, solo una bombilla en el techo. Como estaba apagada y a través de la cortina se filtraba un poco de luz, supo que aún era de día. Pero su sentido del tiempo se hallaba tan distorsionado, que desconocía qué día era.

Alguna vez las paredes habían tenido un tono amarillo, pero se había descolorido y en ese momento parecía más las páginas de un libro muy antiguo. Isabella se encontraba tumbada en el centro de una cama grande encima de una colcha gastada. Cuando intentó mover el brazo derecho, descubrió que lo tenía esposado al cabecero. Fue entonces cuando el miedo pudo con el aturdimiento.

"El chico de la limpieza", recordó. "Eter", ¡Oh, Dios, cómo había podido ser tan estúpida! Edward se lo había advertido. "Edward... ", pensó otra vez mientras se mordía el labio inferior. A esas alturas estaría frenético. ¿La andaría buscando? ¿Habría llamado a la policía? A lo mejor creía que había salido a hacer algo. "Tengo que salir de aquí", se dijo desesperada y se acercó al cabecero de la cama para tirar de las esposas. El muchacho tendría algo que ver con la bomba de Las Vegas. Era increíble, apenas daba la impresión de tener edad para afeitarse. Pero mientras tiraba de las esposas en vano se recordó que era lo bastante mayor como para secuestrar. Al oír los pasos, se sentó muy quieta y esperó.

"Lo he planeado a la perfección", pensó Dimitri al colgar el teléfono. Llevarse a la mujer bajo las mismas narices de Cullen había sido arriesgado, pero no cabía duda de que había merecido la pena. "Mejor que la bomba", decidió mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa. Había tenido que darles demasiado tiempo para que encontraran la bomba, porque en realidad su intención no había sido herir a nadie. Solo a Cullen. Pero eso... eso era perfecto.

Pensó que ella era hermosa. Cullen pagaría para recuperarla. Pero antes de pagar, sufriría. Dimitri iba a encargarse de ello. Para aliviar su propia tensión, se recordó lo inteligente que había sido. Mientras Edward estaba en Las vegas, él iba de camino a Atlantic City. En su momento se había enfadado consigo mismo por no escoger el hotel de la costa este en primer lugar. Sin embargo, todo había salido bien.

Se había fijado en Isabella la primera noche que fue al casino... entonces descubrió que era la socia de Edward. Solo necesitó unas pocas preguntas casuales en los lugares apropiados para saber que era algo más que eso para él. Fue el momento en que trazó su plan.

Al principio se había sentido asustado. Sacar a una mujer de un hotel era más complicado que introducir una bomba pequeña. Pero había vigilado. Nadie miraba dos veces a la gente con el sencillo uniforme blanco del departamento de limpieza. Después de un par de días de observar los movimientos de Isabella, llegó a la conclusión de que había una entrada privada desde la oficina a los alojamientos. "Probablemente un ascensor", había razonado. Era el modo en que los ricos hacían las cosas. Fue paciente y dedicó casi todo su tiempo a jugar en las máquinas tragaperras, a la espera.

Al ver el regreso de Edward, supo que había llegado la hora de entrar en acción. Robar el uniforme había sido fácil, tanto como dejar la carta. Nadie prestó atención a un joven de aspecto inofensivo con ropa normal. En cuanto vio que el recepcionista entregaba el sobre en las oficinas, Dimitri había comenzado a moverse. Se había obligado a ir despacio y se había dicho que debía concederle diez minutos a Edward para llegar abajo. En la tercera planta se había cambiado en uno de los cuartos del personal de limpieza, luego simplemente se había marchado con uno de los carros que había en el pasillo.

Recordó cómo le latía el corazón al entrar en el ascensor de servicio. Existía la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera, de que hubiera bajado con Edward y que tuviera que comenzar todo desde el principio. Cuando ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, a punto estuvo de perder la determinación. Entonces recordó a Cullen. El resto fue fácil.

Le había llevado menos de cinco minutos cubrir su cuerpo inconsciente con una sábana y transportar el carro hasta el garaje, donde esperaba su coche. Se marchó con Isabella en el asiento de atrás, tapada con una manta. Sin embargo, llevaba sin sentido mucho tiempo, quizá había empleado demasiado éter o... Entonces la oyó gemir. Dimitri se levantó para prepararle una taza de té.

Cuando se abrió la puerta. Isabella se hallaba sentada contra el cabecero de la cama y lo miraba. No parecía tan asustada como él había imaginado. Se preguntó si estaría conmocionada. Esperaba que comenzara a gritar en cualquier momento.

-Si gritas -le dijo con tranquilidad-, tendré que amordazarte. No quisiera hacerlo.- Isabella vio que sostenía una taza, y que la mano le temblaba. "Un secuestrador nervioso", pensó rápidamente, "será más peligroso que uno tranquilo". Se tragó cualquier deseo de gritar.

-No gritaré.

-Te he traído un poco de té -se acercó un poco-. Quizá te sientas un poco mareada.

Ella vio que se le acercaba como lo haría ante un animal acorralado. Comprendió que esperaba que estuviera aterrorizada. Bueno, no estaba tan descaminado. Sería más ventajoso dejar que por fuera su control se resquebrajara. Por dentro se obligaría a permanecer calmada. La primero que debía saber era dónde guardaba las llaves de las esposas.

-Sí. Por favor -fingió que la voz le temblaba-, ¿podría ir al cuarto de baño?

-De acuerdo, no te haré daño -habló con tono tranquilizador al dejar la taza y aproximarse. Extrajo una llave del bolsillo de los vaqueros y la introdujo en la cerradura de las esposas-. Si tratas de gritar o de escapar, tendré que detenerte -hizo una pausa mientras le volvía a poner las esposas-. ¿Lo entiendes?

Isabella asintió. Descubrió que era más fuerte de lo que parecía. En silencio, la condujo a un cuarto de baño pequeño.

-Estaré aquí afuera -advirtió-. Sé inteligente y no te pasará nada.

Ella asintió y entró. De inmediato buscó una vía de escape y se sintió frustrada. Ni siquiera había una ventana. Un arma. Una inspección rápida solo aportó la barra de las toallas, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de moverla. Se mordió el labio a medida que el miedo y la impotencia empezaban a apoderarse de ella. Tendría que encontrar otro modo. Lo _haría._

Dejó correr el agua fría y se mojó la cara. Tenía que mantenerse calmada y alerta. Y no podía subestimar al hombre que había del otro lado de la puerta. Era peligroso porque estaba tan asustado como ella. Decidió que ella estaría más asustada. Se mostraría intimidada y se pondría a llorar, para que no se percatara de que vigilaba, a la espera de la oportunidad para escapar. Primero debía averiguar exactamente cuáles eran los planes que tenía. Abrió la puerta y dejó que la esposara otra vez.

-Por favor, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-No te haré daño -repitió Dimitri mientras la conducía a la cama-. El pagará por recuperarte.

-¿Quién? -vio la furia en sus ojos

-Cullen

-Mi padre tiene más dinero -comenzó con rapidez- Él...

-¡No quiero el dinero de tu padre! -ante esa explosión de violencia, Isabella no tuvo que simular un escalofrío-. Es Cullen. El va a pagar. Pienso estrujarlo hasta dejarlo seco.

-¿Fuiste tú... fuiste tú quien puso la bomba en Las Vegas? - Dimitri le entregó la taza de té. Ella consideró arrojársela a la cara, pero decidió contenerse. Si estuviera lo bastante caliente para quemarlo, lo más probable era que retrocediera, dejando la llave fuera de su alcance.

-Sí. - Isabella lo miró. El rostro adquirió una expresión furiosa y la mirada que vio en los ojos le revolvió el estómago.

-¿Por qué?

-Mató a mi padre- repuso, luego salió de la habitación.

"¡Por qué no llama!", pensó Edward mientras bebía otra taza de té. "Si le ha hecho daño..." Bajó la vista para ver que había arrancado el asa de la taza. Dejó ambas cosas y extrajo un cigarro. Detrás de él, en el pequeño comedor, dos detectives jugaban a las cartas. Colin iba de un lado a otro mientras Seth había partido al aeropuerto para recoger a Charlie y Rene. El teléfono del salón había sido reparado y en ese momento se hallaba conectado a una grabadora. La espera continuó.

Oscurecía a medida que las nubes se cerraban. Llovería antes de que terminara la noche. "Por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde está Isabella? ¿Por qué la dejé sola?" Edward quiso cubrirse el rostro con las manos, golpear algo, cualquier cosa.

Se sentó muy quieto y contempló la pared. "¿Por qué pensé que aquí estaría a salvo?", se preguntó. "La habría obligado a marcharse si no la anhelara tanto a mi lado. Podría haberla obligado a irse. Si algo le pasa..."

Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos. Si quería mantener el control, ni siquiera podía permitirse el lujo de la culpa. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran la conversación de los detectives y el chasquido del mechero de Colin al encender otro cigarrillo. Si el teléfono no sonaba, Edward estaba seguro de que iba a volverse loco. Cuando sonó, se abalanzó sobre él.

-Manténgalo en la línea todo lo que pueda -ordenó con sequedad uno de los detectives-. Y dígale que debe hablar con ella antes de negociar.

Edward soslayó las instrucciones al recoger el auricular. La grabadora funcionaba en silencio.

-Cullen.

-¿Quieres recuperar a tu chica, Cullen? Edward se dio cuenta de que era una voz joven y asustada, la misma voz que había escuchado en las grabaciones de la policía en Las Vegas.

-¿Cuánto?

-Dos millones, en efectivo. En billetes pequeños. Te haré saber dónde y cuándo.

-Isabella. Déjame hablar con ella.

-Olvídalo

-¿Cómo sé que la tienes? -exigió- ¿Cómo sé que está... -tuvo que forzar las palabras- ...todavía con vida?

-Pensaré en ello Y la línea quedó muerta,

Isabella se acurrucó bajo la manta. Tenía frío. "Estoy asustada", corrigió con brusquedad. El frío que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el fino jersey o los pies descalzos. _Mató a mi padre. _La afirmación giró una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Podría ser el hijo del hombre que había atacado a Edward tantos años atrás? Por aquel entonces no habría sido más que un bebé. Si había acumulado tanto odio durante esos años... Isabella volvió a temblar y se pasó la manta por los hombros.

No debería haber dudado de los instintos de Edward. De alguna manera él había sabido que alguien iba detrás de él como algo personal. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría el chico para vengarse. "Sé objetiva", se dijo, "Esto es real".

Había visto la cara de él. ¿Podría arriesgarse a dejarla ir cuando ella podía identificarlo? En cualquier caso, no parecía un asesino consumado. Se recordó que había colocado una bomba en un hotel a rebosar de gente. ¡Oh, Dios, tenía que escapar!

Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su atención en escuchar. Reinaba el silencio, no había ruido de tráfico. No estuvo segura, pero le pareció escuchar el océano. Quizáhubiera sido el viento. Le habría gustado saber a qué distancia se hallaban de la ciudad. Si arrojaba la taza por la ventana y gritaba, ¿la escucharía alguien?. Mientras sopesaba las posibilidades, Dimitri regresó.

-Te he traído un bocadillo

Isabella observó que en ese momento parecía más agitado o tal vez estimulado. "Hazle hablar", se dijo.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola - le tomó el brazo con la mano libre y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Te sentirás mejor después de comer- murmuró él y le puso el bocadillo bajo la nariz-. No tienes que estar asustada. Te dije que si no intentabas nada no te haría daño.

-Te he visto -indicó, corriendo el riesgo-, ¿Cómo podrías dejar que me marchara?

-Tengo planes -inquieto, comenzó a ir de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación.- Isabella pensó que no era grande, que si pudiera liberar la mano, tendría una oportunidad.- Cuando les diga dónde estás, ya me habré ido -con un placer sombrío pensó en Suiza-. No me encontrarán, tendré dos millones de dólares que me ayudarán a ocultarme con comodidad.

-Dos millones- susurró ella-, ¿Cómo sabes que Edward pagará?

Dimitri rio y la observó. La cara de Isabella estaba pálida y sus ojos muy abiertos. El pelo le caía suelto alrededor de los hombros.

-Pagará. Antes de que termine rogará que le deje pagar.

-Has dicho que mató a tu padre

-Lo asesinó

-Pero fue absuelto. Edward me contó... -se contuvo cuando él giró en redondo.

-¡Mató a mi padre y lo soltaron! -gritó-. Lo dejaron ir porque les dio pena. Fue todo política, me lo contó mi madre. Lo soltaron porque era un pobre muchacho indio.

Mi madre me contó que su abogado pagó a los testigos.

"Su madre...", pensó Isabella, "lleva años distorsionándole la mente". Necesitaría más que unas palabras para hacerle cambiar en ese momento. ¿Le habría contado su madre la cicatriz que tenía Edward en el costado? ¿Le había contado que su padre estaba borracho, o que había muerto con su propio cuchillo? Estudió el semblante asustado de Dimitri, los ojos llenos de odio.

-Lo siento -susurró-. Lo siento mucho.

-El lo está pagando ahora -repuso Dimitri y se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos- Me gustaría poder correr el riesgo de retenerte algo más de un par de días -rio con suavidad-. ¿Quién habría imaginado que conseguiría que Cullen se arrastrara por una mujer?

-Por favor, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Dimitri -contestó.

Isabella se esforzó por sentarse un poco más erguida.

-Dimitri, debes saber que Edward habrá llamado a la policía. Me estarán buscando.

-No te encontrarán -respondió con sencillez-. No empecé a planearlo ayer. Entregué una señal por este sitio hace seis meses, cuando Cullen inauguró el hotel. Pensaba estrujarlo por segunda vez después de que pagara en Las Vegas -se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto de Las Vegas significara poca cosa-. La pareja anciana a la que le alquilé este lugar ahora se encuentra en Florida. Nunca me vieron, solo el cheque que les envié.

-Dimitri...

-Mira, a ti no te va a pasar nada. Come y descansa un poco. Diez horas después de que Cullen pague, llamaré para hacerles saber dónde te encuentras -salió bruscamente de la habitación y cerró de un portazo antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más.

-¿Quéhacen ellos para recuperarla? -preguntó Charlie mientras daba vueltas por el salón de la suite de Edward-. Mira a esos dos... -con una mano señaló a los dos detectives-... jugando a las cartas mientras un maníaco tiene a mi pequeña.

-Hacen todo lo que pueden -le dijo Seth con calma-. El teléfono está intervenido. La última vez que llamó, no permaneció el tiempo suficiente en la línea para localizarlo.

Están sacando las huellas del carrrito de la limpieza.

-¡Ja! -dejando que el pánico se transformara en enfado, giró hacia su hijo- ¿Y qué clase de lugar es este en el que un hombre puede meter a mi hija en un carrito y largarse con ella?

-Charlie -sentada en el sofá al lado de Edward, Rene habló con suavidad. Solo dijo su nombre, pero la pena que había en sus ojos lo hizo maldecir otra vez y dirigirse a la ventana. Rene se volvió hacia Edward y apoyó la mano sobre la suya.

- Edward...

Pero él movió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Por primera vez en las seis horas de miedo, supo que iba a desmoronarse. Sin decir palabra, entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

La bata de ella seguía sobre la silla donde la había dejado. Solo tenía que recogerla para olería. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y se volvió. El estuche con los pendientes que le había regalado estaba abierto sobre la cómoda. Podía recordar cómo le quedaban puestos la noche anterior... relucientes, atrapando el fuego a la débil luz cuando ella se había arrodillado desnuda en la cama con los brazos extendidos hacia él.

La furia y el miedo se arremolinaron en su interior hasta que su piel quedó húmeda y pegajosa. El silencio de la habitación lo abrumó. Solo se oía el sonido de la lluvia, fría y constante del otro lado de la ventana. Apenas unas horas antes Isabella había llenado la habitación con vida... con risas y pasión. Después, la había dejado. No le había dicho que la amaba, ni le había dado un beso de despedida. Había salido con la mente "centrada en sus propios asuntos. "La dejé sola", se repitió.

-Oh, Dios -se pasó las manos por la cara y presionó con fuerza los dedos sobre los ojos.

Al oír la suave llamada a la puerta, bajó las manos y luchó contra la sensación de desesperación. Charlie entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Edward -cerró la puerta y se irguió en toda su enormidad, y por primera vez desde que Edward recordaba, con aspecto de impotencia-. Lamento lo que dije.

Edward lo miró a los ojos y volvió a cerrar las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tenías razón. Si no hubiera sido descuidado...

-No -Charlie se acercó a él y lo tomó por ambos brazos-. Aquí no hay culpas. Bella... quería a Bella, y habría encontrado un camino para llegar hasta ella.

-Tengo miedo- el vozarrón tembló al apretar las manos sobre los brazos de Edward- Solo he tenido miedo una vez en la vida. Cuando a Colin se le metió en la cabeza explorar el tejado y lo encontramos colgando del saliente dos pisos más arriba. No sé dónde está Bella -la voz le tembló al darse la vuelta-. No puedo conseguir una escalera que me lleve hasta ella.

-Charlie, la amo

-Sí, puedo verlo -confirmó con un suspiro hondo al girar otra vez hacia él.

-Cualquier cosa que pida, cualquier cosa que quiera que haga, la haré. Charlie asintió y extendió la mano. -Vamos, la familia debería esperar junta.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Debía haberse quedado dormido, porque estaba oscuro cuando Isabella sintió que la despertaban.

-Vas a hacer una llamada de teléfono -le dijo Dimitri y luego encendió la luz general. Isabella se protegió los ojos con el brazo.

-¿A quién? - comenzó.

-Ya debe de haber sudado bastante -murmuró mientras conectaba el aparato al cajetín del dormitorio-, Es más de la una. Escucha -le bajó el brazo para que pudiera mirarlo-. Le vas a decir que estás bien, eso es todo. No intentes nada - empezó a marcar- Cuando conteste, dile que no estás herida y que eso seguirá así siempre y cuando él pague. ¿Entendido?

Isabella asintió y aceptó el auricular. Edward contestó al oír la primera señal. Media taza de café frío se volcó sobre la mesa y goteó encima de la alfombra. -Cullen.

Al oír la voz de él cerró los ojos. "Llueve", pensó de forma vaga. Llovía y ella tenía frío y mucho miedo.

-Edward.

-¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Respiró hondo y miró a Dimitri directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, Edward. Sin cicatrices.

-¿Donde estás? -comenzó él, pero Dimitri tapó la boca de Isabella y le quitó el auricular.

-Si la quieres de vuelta, reúne el dinero. Dos millones, billetes pequeños, sin marcar. Ya te comunicaré dónde dejarlo. Irás solo, Cullen, si la quieres recuperar ilesa.

Colgó, luego soltó a Isabella. El sonido de la voz de Edward consiguió lo que las horas de miedo no habían podido. Con un sollozo trémulo, ella enterró la cara en la almohada y lloró

-Se encuentra bien -Edward colgó con meticuloso cuidado-. Se encuentra bien.

-Gracias a Dios -Renée le tomó las manos- ¿Y a continuación?

-Reúno el dinero y lo llevo donde él me diga.

-Sacaremos fotos de los billetes -declaró el teniente Jenks mientras se levantaba de la silla- Uno de mis hombres lo seguirá cuando haga la entrega.

-No.

-Escuche, señor Cullen -comenzó con paciencia-, no hay garantías de que deje ir a la señorita Swan una vez que le haya pagado. Lo más probable es que...

-No -repitió Edward-. Lo haremos a mi manera, teniente. No me seguirá nadie.

El teniente respiró hondo.

-De acuerdo, podemos colocar un localizador en el maletín. De ese modo, cuando recoja el dinero, quizá nos lleve a ella.

-¿Y si lo descubre? -repuso Edward-. No -repitió-. No pienso correr ningún riesgo.

-Corre un gran riesgo entregándole dos millones de dólares de esa manera -replicó el teniente Jenks- Señora Swan -se volvió hacia Renée con la idea de que una mujer, una madre, sería más razonable-. Queremos recuperar a su hija sana, lo mismo que ustedes. Déjenos ayudar.

Ella le lanzó una mirada larga y firme mientras la mano apoyada en la de Edward temblaba levemente.

-Agradezco su preocupación, teniente, pero me temo que pienso lo mismo que Edward.

-Fotografíe el dinero -intervino Colin-. Y vaya tras él cuando Bella esté a salvo. Por Dios, yo mismo tengo ganas de procesarlo -añadió en un susurro salvaje.

-Entonces espero que sea procesado solo por secuestro y extorsión... y no por asesinato -añadió con crueldad el teniente-. La mantendrá viva hasta que haya conseguido el dinero. Después, cualquiera sabe. Escuche Cullen -continuó al perder la paciencia-, No le gusta tratar con policías, quizá porque años atrás tuvo algunos problemas, pero es mucho más inteligente tratar con nosotros que con él -estiró la mano hacia el teléfono.

En un gesto inconsciente, Edward se pasó la mano por las costillas. "No", pensó "no confío en la policía". El recuerdo de los interrogatorios interminables mientras su herida cicatrizaba estaba grabado en su memoria. Quizá cometía un error. Quizá debería... Paralizó los dedos con brusquedad. Cicatrices. ¡Sin cicatrices!

-Oh Dios -murmuró mientras bajaba la vista a su mano-. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

-¿Qué sucede?- Renée se plantó de pie a su lado, con los dedos clavados en su brazo. Despacio, él la miró a los ojos.

-Un fantasma -susurró. Luego desterró el terror al observar al teniente Jenks- Isabella intentaba decirme algo por teléfono. Comentó "Sin cicatrices". El hombre al que maté en Nevada me clavó un cuchillo. Ella conoce la historia.

-¿Recuerda su nombre? -el teniente ya se dirigía al teléfono.

Edward rio sin alegría. "¿Se olvida alguna vez el nombre de un hombre por cuyo asesinato has sido juzgado?"

-Aro Voulturi -replicó-. Tenía mujer e hijo. Ella llevaba al niño todos los días al juzgado - Edward recordó que tenía ojos azules, pálidos, confusos. Lo invadió una oleada de náusea que amenazó con tragárselo.

-Esta vez, bébetelo -le ordenó Colin al depositar una copa de brandy en sus manos. Edward bajó la cabeza y observó la copa.

-Café -balbuceó y fue a la cocina.

Pero no podía pensar. Apoyó las manos en la encimera e intentó aclarar la cabeza. Comprendió que se hallaba indefenso. Sintió la misma impotencia furiosa que había experimentado tanto tiempo atrás en aquella celda pequeña. "Diecisiete años", pensó. "Santo Dios, ha tenido diecisiete años para odiarme. ¿Qué le hará a Isabella por mi causa?"

-Si es lo único que bebes, entonces bébelo -dijo Colin con aspereza mientras empujaba una taza de café por la encimera.

Recordaba a Isabella allí de pie justo aquella misma mañana, sus ojos burlones mientras él se enfrentaba al hecho de que ella había crecido mientras él no miraba.

-Lo sabía -musitó Edward con la vista clavada en el café- Sabía que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Sabía que ella no estaba a salvo, pero no la obligué a irse.

Colin se sentó sobre un taburete.

-He conocido a Bella toda su vida, la he querido toda su vida. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le obliga a hacer algo que no desee.

-Yo podría haberlo conseguido -alzó la taza y bebió sin saborearlo-. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir con ella.

-Y él te habría seguido.

-Si -depositó la taza con fuerza. La ira le aclaró la cabeza y desterró la náusea que se demoraba en su garganta-. La voy a recuperar, Colin- afirmó con calma mortal-. Nada en el infierno me va a impedir recuperarla.

-Su nombre es Dimitri Voulturi -declaró el teniente Jenks al entrar en la cocina e ir hacia la cafetera-. Compró un vuelo de Las Vegas hace cinco días con destino a Atlantic City. Pronto tendremos una descripción. Estamos registrando todos los hoteles, moteles, apartamentos de alquiler y de playa, aunque no sabemos si la mantuvo en la ciudad.

Tampoco confiaría en que haya alquilado una habitación con su propio nombre -añadió mientras se servía azúcar- Su madre se volvió a casar hace unos tres años. La estamos buscando.

Se sentía bien el tener algo sólido con qué trabajar... nombres, caras. Con un gruñido de satisfacción, el teniente Jenks se sentó frente a Colin.

-Lo encontraremos -prometió-. Ambos deberían tratar de descansar un poco -aconsejó-. Lo más probable es que no vuelva a llamar hasta la mañana -cuando ninguno de los dos le contestó, suspiró.

"Esta familia sabe cómo mantenerse unida", pensó

-Muy bien, señor Cullen, ¿por qué no me cuenta qué pasos ha dado para reunir el rescate?

-El dinero estará en mi oficina a las ocho.

-¿No tiene ningún problema en conseguir esa cantidad de dinero? -Jenks enarcó las cejas tupidas.

-No.

-Muy bien, dígale a las nueve. Así tendremos tiempo de fotografiar los billetes en su oficina. De ese modo, si se nos escabulle, podremos dar con él una vez que empiece a gastarlo. Me gustaría pedirle que reconsiderara la idea de autorizarnos a colocar un rastreador en uno de los maletines. Le puedo mostrar lo bien que se ocultan. Recuerde -añadió antes de que Edward pudiera hablar-, nuestra preocupación principal es la misma que la de ustedes. Recuperar sana y salva a la señorita Swan.

Por primera vez Edward notó el cansancio en los ojos del teniente. Se le ocurrió que el policía no había comido o dormido más que él. En otras circunstancias, habría confiado en esos ojos.

-Lo pensaré -repuso al final. El teniente asintió y se bebió el resto del café.

A las seis de la mañana, el teléfono sonó otra vez. Renée y Charly despertaron de un sueño ligero en el sofá. Seth se irguió en la silla en la que había pasado la noche, despierto e inquieto. Colin se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, de donde regresaba con otra taza de café. La mano de Edward se disparó hacia el auricular. Llevaba más de una hora con la vista clavada en el teléfono.

-Cullen.

-¿Tienes el dinero?

-Estará aquí a las nueve.

-Hay una gasolinera a dos manzanas del hotel, a mano derecha. A las nueve y cuarto espera en la cabina telefónica que hay allí. Te llamaré.

Dimitri colgó tan nervioso que estuvo a punto de derribar la mesa pequeña. No había sido capaz de dormir, ni siquiera después de que los sollozos de Isabella se calmaran. "No tendría que haber conseguido que sintiera pena por ella", pensó mientras se frotaba los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué clase de mujer era que vivía con un asesino?

Su madre habría dicho que era una fulana, pero él había percibido algo en ella. "Tiene clase", reflexionó mientras estiraba unos músculos rígidos y doloridos. Había tenido clase incluso con ese jersey y esos vaqueros con los que le había abierto la puerta. Y la noche anterior... suspiró y observó la puerta del dormitorio. La noche anterior había parecido tan pequeña e indefensa cuando se acurrucó en la cama y se puso a llorar.

Lamentaba tener que asustarla de esa manera, pero era su mejor arma contra Cullen. "En primer lugar, jamás tendría que haberse mezclado con escoria como él", se recordó.

"Lo mataría si pudiera", se dijo, pero sabía que no era capaz. Colocar una bomba en un edificio y sacarle un cuchillo o una pistola a un hombre eran dos cosas diferentes. Una bomba era algo remoto, y aun así se vio obligado a reconocer que probablemente jamás habría hecho acopio de valor para detonarla. Pero la amenaza era ideal. Qué satisfacción le brindaba poder mantener al hombre que mató a su padre temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Luego tendría el dinero, y cada dólar que gastara sería una venganza contra Edward Cullen.

Oyó que Isabella se movía y fue a comprobar su estado.

Ella estaba enfadada consigo misma. ¿De qué le había servido llorar salvo para darle un poderoso dolor de cabeza y dejarle los ojos hinchados? Necesitaba planear una fuga, no revolcarse en la compasión por sí misma. El brazo atado a la cama le dolía y le hormigueaba por falta de circulación. Se dio la vuelta y trató de masajearlo para que la sangre volviera a circular. "¡Piensa!" se exigió a si misma. Siempre hay una salida. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, giró la cabeza y captó el remordimiento en los ojos de Dimitri. "Dios, debo dar una imagen penosa", pensó cansada. "Entonces úsalo a tu favor, Bella", le ordenó con impaciencia una voz baja. "Empieza a usar la cabeza".

No dejó que el miedo volviera a emerger mientras con desesperación se aferraba a su fuerza interior.

-Por favor, me duele el brazo. Creo que me lo torcí durante la noche.

-Lo siento -se quedó vacilando en medio de la habitación-. Te prepararé algo para desayunar.

-Por favor -dijo con rapidez antes de que él volviera a salir-. Si... si pudiera sentarme en una silla. Me duele todo el cuerpo de estar acostada. ¿Adonde podría ir? -preguntó con un sollozo contenido al verlo dudar- Eres más fuerte que yo.

-Te llevaré a la cocina. Si intentas algo, te traeré de vuelta aquí y te amordazaré.

-De acuerdo, lo único que te pido es que dejes que me levante un rato.

Dimitri sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió las esposas. Isabella contuvo el deseo imperioso de correr, sabiendo que no llegaría más allá de la puerta. Él le clavó los dedos en el brazo y con celeridad la condujo por la casa.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas. "Por lo que sé, podría estar en Alaska", pensó frustrada. "Si pudiera huir, ¿en qué dirección iría? ¿Tiene coche? Debe tener uno... si no ¿cómo me trajo aquí? Si pudiera conseguir las llaves..."

-Siéntate -le ordenó y la empujó sobre una silla desvencijada junto a la mesa. Rápidamente se arrodilló y colocó las esposas alrededor de su tobillo y una pata de la mesa. Se levantó apartándose el pelo de los ojos-. Te traeré un poco de café.

-Gracias -sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitación con celeridad en busca de un arma que estuviera a su alcance.

-Esta noche ya no estarás aquí -le informó mientras servía el café, sin apartar los ojos de ella-. El ya ha empezado a reunir el dinero. Probablemente podría haberle pedido el doble.

-No serás feliz con él.

-El será infeliz -replicó Dimitri-. Eso es lo que cuenta.

-Dimitri, de esta manera estás desperdiciando tu vida – "se lo ve tan joven", pensó. "Demasiado para llevar tanto odio en su interior-. Hizo falta cerebro para planear todo esto. Cerebro y talento. Podrías dedicar tu mente a algo mucho mejor. Si me sueltas ahora, podría intentar ayudarte. Mi hermano...

-No quiero tu ayuda -dijo con los dientes apretados-. Quiero a Cullen. Quiero que se arrastre.

-Edward no se arrastrará -dijo con voz cansada.

-Lo oí por teléfono. Por ti se arrastrará hasta el infierno ida y vuelta.

-Dimitri...

-¡Cállate! -gritó cuando sus nervios amenazaron con estallar- He dedicado toda mi vida a planear cómo iba a hacer que Cullen pagara. Tuve que ver cómo mi madre trabajaba en un bar mugriento, mientras él se hacía cada día más rico en vez de pudrirse en una celda. Tengo derecho al dinero y lo voy a conseguir -resignada, Isabella bajó la vista a la mesa-. Voy a preparar algo para comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

Iba a decirle que no, pero comprendió que en ese caso la encerraría otra vez en el dormitorio. Asintió con el rostro vuelto, mientras trataba de pensar. Al oírlo hurgar en el armario, probó el estado de su pierna. Iba a tener que correr el riesgo. Cuando en esa ocasión le quitara las esposas, lucharía. Con suerte, podría sorprenderlo lo suficiente como para salir al exterior y conseguir llamar la atención de alguien. Si hubiera alguna persona lo bastante cerca como para oiría gritar...

Al levantar la mirada, vio que Dimitri tenía una sartén grande de hierro en la mano. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, Isabella gimió y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia el suelo.

-¡Eh! -alarmado, corrió a su lado, dejando la sartén junto a ella mientras intentaba levantarla por los hombros-. ¿Qué pasa, estás enferma?

-Me siento mareada -dijo débilmente, mientras sus dedos se cerraban en torno al mango de la sartén. Se quedó laxa hasta que la cara de él se inclinó sobre la suya. Con toda sus fuerzas, aplastó la sartén contra el lateral de la cabeza. El joven cayó como una piedra.

Al principio, Isabella se quedó inmóvil, tratando de recuperar el aliento que él le había quitado al caer encima de su cuerpo. Luego experimentó un momento de terror al pensar que lo había matado.

Con esfuerzo, se escabulló de debajo y le tomó el pulso.

-Gracias a Dios -murmuró al sentir los latidos. Giró hasta que pudo quitarle la llave del bolsillo.

"Tu madre es la que se merece este golpe", pensó mientras se liberaba. El pobre chico nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

Se levantó y analizó sus opciones. Podía correr como una posesa, pero todo indicaba que él recuperaría el sentido y huiría. No, primero tenía que asegurarse de que no se movería. Se guardó las esposas en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros, luego comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el dormitorio. No era un hombre grande, pero al cruzar el salón, inclinada mientras tiraba de los hombros de él, se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas no estaban al máximo. Cuando logró atravesar la puerta, sudaba y jadeaba.

Se apoyó en el umbral y llegó a la conclusión de que jamás sería capaz de subirlo a la cama. Lo dejó tendido en el suelo, inmovilizado al pie de la cama con las esposas.

Trastabilló en dirección al teléfono con una debilidad que no era fingida. Se dio cuenta de que en dos días apenas había comido. "Eso tendrá que esperar", se dijo mientras movía la cabeza para despejarla. No estaba dispuesta a desvanecerse en ese momento.

Con rapidez, levantó el auricular y marcó. Después de darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa, Edward regresó al salón. Renée instaba a Charly a comer, aunque ella no tocaba nada de su plato. Alzó la vista cuando entró Edward.

-Esta noche tendremos una cena familiar -le dijo con una sonrisa valiente-. A Bella le encantan.

El vio que las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos antes de que las contuviera con rapidez.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Edward se acercó para rodearla con los brazos.

-¿Por qué no bajas a hablar con el chef?. Preparará lo que le pidas -la sintió temblar mientras le clavaba los dedos en la espalda

-Si, lo haré. Ten cuidado -susurró-, ten mucho cuidado, Edward -al sonar el teléfono, ella se sobresaltó, luego se separó. Su rostro era una máscara de control- Se suponía que no iba a volver a llamar.

-Probablemente quiere cerciorarse de que nada salga mal -con la cabeza retumbándole, levantó el auricular-. Cullen.

-Edward.

-¡Isabella! -oyó el jadeo sofocado de Renée a su espalda-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Edward...

-¿Seguro? ¿No te ha herido? No pensé que te dejaría llamar otra vez.

Isabella controló su impaciencia y habló con tono ligero.

-No tuvo más remedio -le dijo-. Está inconsciente y esposado al pie de la cama

-¿Qué? -Colin le aferró el brazo, pero Edward se soltó- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Dije que lo dejé sin sentido y lo esposé al pie de la cama.

Lo recorrió algo que no pudo reconocer. Era alivio. Se manifestó con una carcajada.

-Solo Dios sabe por qué estaba preocupado por ti -comentó al dejarse caer en el sofá. Alzó la vista y vio cuatro pares de ojos ansiosos-. Lo dejó inconsciente y esposado al pie de la cama.

-Ahí tienes a una Swan -explotó Charly y tomó a Renée en brazos-. ¿Con qué lo golpeó?

-¿Ese es mi padre? -quiso saber Isabella

-Sí. Ha preguntado con qué lo golpeaste

-Con una sartén de hierro -notó que las piernas le temblaban y se sentó en el suelo.

-Una sartén -comunicó Edward.

-¡Esa es mi niña! -exclamó Charly, besando a Renée con intensidad, luego apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y lloró.

-Edward, ¿podrías venir a recogerme? -pidió Isabella-. Ya he tenido una noche horrible.

-¿Dónde estás?

-No lo sé -enterró la cara entre las rodillas. "No te derrumbes", se ordenó. "No te vengas abajo". Pudo oír a Edward pronunciar su nombre por el auricular y se tragó las lágrimas-. Aguarda un momento, deja que levante las persianas para ver si consigo orientarme. Habíame -pidió al levantarse-. Sigue hablando.

-Toda tu familia está aquí -dijo al percibir un atisbo de histeria en la voz de ella-. Tu madre quiere organizar una cena esta noche. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Una hamburguesa con queso -respondió mientras levantaba la primera persiana- Dios, me encantaría una hamburguesa con queso y litros de champán.

Creo que estoy al este de la ciudad, cerca de la playa. Hay unas pocas casas prefabricadas al final de esta misma calle. Nunca he estado por aquí -se mordió con fuerza el labio para evitar que la voz se le quebrara-. No sé donde estoy.

-Dame el número del teléfono. Isabella. Lo rastrearemos -escribió con rapidez, mientras ella se lo leía-. Iré para allí, tú aguanta.

-Lo haré. Estoy bien, de verdad -de algún modo, dejar entrar un poco de luz en la habitación ayudó- Solo date prisa. Dile a todos que estoy bien, que no se preocupen.

-Isabella, te amo.

-Ven a demostrármelo -dijo antes de colgar y volver a sentir las lágrimas.

-Averigüe dónde se encuentra -le dijo Edward a Jenks al entregarle el trozo de papel. El teniente asintió y comenzó marcar.

-Así que lo dejó sin sentido con una sartén, ¿eh? -soltó una risa rápida- ¡Debe de ser toda una mujer!

-Es una Swan -informó Charly, luego se sonó la nariz.

-Es una pequeña casa frente el mar, al este de la ciudad -dijo el teniente unos minutos más tarde, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta-. ¿Viene? -le preguntó a Edward.

-Vamos todos -contestó Edward con expresión suave.

Isabella se hallaba en el umbral abierto, aunque temblaba bajo el fresco aire de la mañana. Se dio cuenta de que aún no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, le daba la impresión de que habían transcurrido días desde la última vez que vio la luz del sol. El césped aún seguía húmedo por la lluvia de la noche. ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto cuántos colores había en una gota de agua sobre una brizna de hierba?

Entonces vio los coches. "Como un desfile", pensó, y sintió fuertes deseos de volver a llorar. No, no iba a saludar a Edward con lágrimas. Enderezó los hombros y salió a esperar a la galería.

El frenó delante de dos coches de policía. De inmediato bajó y corrió hacia ella.

-Isabella -la rodeó con los brazos y la alzó del suelo para estrujarla contra él. Con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Edward, ella lo oyó repetir su nombre una y otra vez-. ¿Estás bien? -quiso saber él, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, la besó en los labios.

Isabella notó que Edward temblaba y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Para tranquilizarlo, proyectó todo su amor y calidez en el beso.

-Estás helada -murmuró al sentir la piel fría bajo las manos-. Toma mi chaqueta.

Cuando fue a quitársela, ella le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos.

-Oh, Edward -murmuró al acariciar los surcos de tensión en su cara-. Ha sido muy duro para ti.

-Vamos, déjame verla -Charly la tomó por los hombros y pasó las anchas manos por la cara de su hija-. Así que lo quitaste de la circulación con una sartén, ¿verdad, pequeña?

Isabella vio sus ojos enrojecidos y lo besó con intensidad.

-La tenía a mano. No me digas que estabas preocupado por mí -comentó, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Por supuesto que no -bufó él-. Cualquier hija mía sabe cómo cuidarse. Era tu madre la que estaba preocupada.

El teniente Jenks observó mientras Isabella era pasaba de un miembro a otro de la familia. Quería vigilar a Edward cuando sacaran a Dimitri Voulturi.

-Necesitaremos una declaración suya, señorita Swan -dijo, y se acercó para situarse junto a Edward.

-Ahora no.

Aceptó las palabras de Edward con un gesto de cabeza.

-Si puede, venga más tarde a la comisaría, después de haber descansado -sintió que Edward se ponía tenso, y, preparándose, giró la cabeza cuando Dimitri salía escoltado por dos agentes uniformados.

-Tranquilo, señor Cullen -murmuró-. Su dama ya ha sufrido bastante por un día.

Dimitri levantó la cabeza. Edward recordó esos ojos. Los pálidos y ansiosos ojos que había visto a diario en un tribunal. "No podía tener más de tres años", pensó. Un bebé. Sintió la mano de Isabella en la suya a la vez que su ira se desvanecía. Mientras lo conducían hacia el coche, Dimitri no dejó de mirar a Edward por encima del hombro.

-Lo siento tanto por él -murmuró Isabella-, tanto...

-Yo también -Edward la tomó en brazos.

-Algunos de mis hombres registrarán la casa -dijo el teniente Jenks-. Cuando pueda, señorita Swan, pase por la comisaría.

-Vamos, llevémonos a la pequeña -dijo Charly, mientras daba un paso hacia ella. -Edward la llevará -

Renée lo tomó por el brazo y lo condujo hacia el segundo coche de policía-. Los demás iremos a planear esa cena.

-Ni siquiera tiene zapatos -profirió Charly al ser empujado al interior del vehículo.

-Estará bien -comentó Seth mientras ocupaba el asiento delantero. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento.

-Claro que estará bien -corroboró Colin, luego le habló a su padre al oído-: Te compraré un cigarro si te marchas sin hacer ruido. Charly miró a su mujer y se reclinó en el asiento.

-Estará bien -decidió.

-Vamos -Edward le abotonó la chaqueta hasta el cuello a Isabella-, Te llevaré de vuelta.

-Demos un paseo por la playa -le rodeó la cintura con el brazo-. Lo necesito.

-Estás descalza -señaló

-Es la mejor forma de pasear por la playa. No has dormido -comentó al cruzar hacia la arena.

-No. Pero al parecer podría haberlo hecho sin preocupación -quería aplastarla contra él, asegurarse de que era real. Con el brazo sobre el hombro de ella, le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Odié hacerle daño -musitó-. Pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él cuando te tuviera cara a cara. Hay tanto odio dentro de ese muchacho, Edward. Es tan triste.

-Arrebaté algo vital de su vida. El se llevó algo vital de la mía -se detuvo y la mantuvo pegada a su lado mientras oteaba el mar-. Me sorprende que pidiera tan poco dinero.

-¿Poco? -lo observó con una ceja enarcada-. En la mayoría de los círculos, dos millones es una cantidad considerable.

-¿Por algo que no tiene precio? -le tomó la cara entre las manos y bajó la boca hacia la suya. Luego, con un temblor, la pegó a él y se apoderó de sus labios-Isabella -le recorrió la cara a besos y volvió a posar los labios sobre los de ella-. No sabía si alguna vez volvería a abrazarte. En lo único que pensaba era en lo que él te habría podido hacer... y en lo que yo le haría cuando lo encontrara.

-No me habría lastimado -la violencia volvía a hervir en él, de modo que lo aplacó con manos y labios-. El motivo por el que me resultó tan fácil escapar fue porque no quería hacerme daño.

-No, fui yo quien...

-Edward. ¡Ya basta! -lo apartó y lo miró con enfado-. Tú no causaste esto; no pienso tolerar que trates de asumir la culpa. Lo que sucedió hoy se inició hace mucho con el alcohol y la intolerancia. Ya se acabó. Dejémoslo descansar en paz.

-Me pregunto por que eché de menos que me gritaras - murmuró, luego volvió a abrazarla.

-Masoquista. ¿Sabes...? -se arrebujó un momento contra él-... he tenido tiempo de pensar en nuestra relación.

-¿Oh?

-Sí, creo que necesitamos redefinir las reglas de juego.

-No sabía que las tuviéramos -perplejo, la apartó.

-He estado pensando -caminó hacia las olas, pero al descubrir que el agua estaba helada, retrocedió otra vez.

-¿Y? -cauteloso, la tomó por los hombros y la giró para verle la cara.

-Y no creo que la situación actual sea muy práctica.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Creo que deberíamos casarnos - dijo con mucha calma.

-¿Casarnos? -pensativo, Edward la miró fijamente. Se hallaba de pie y descalza en la arena fría, con una chaqueta demasiado grande para ella, con el pelo enredado y revuelto, diciéndole con calma que deberían casarse. Una hora antes había dejado sin sentido a un aprendiz de secuestrador con una sartén de hierro. Se dio cuenta de que no era como lo había imaginado. Había imaginado que sería él quien se lo pediría en una habitación tenuemente iluminada, cálidos y satisfechos después de haber hecho el amor-. ¿Casarnos?- repitió.

-Sí, tengo entendido que la gente aún lo hace. Ahora bien, estoy dispuesta a ser razonable.

-Lo eres -asintió, preguntándose qué tramaría.

-Como es sugerencia mía, lo resolveremos a tu manera - buscó en el bolsillo y sacó una moneda.

-Isabella, vamos... -río y alargó la mano para quitársela

-Oh, no, es mi moneda, yo la echo. Cara nos casamos, cruz no -antes de que él pudiera decir otra palabra, tiró la moneda al aire, luego la atrapó. La plantó sobre el dorso de la mano y la extendió para que él la viera-. Cara.

La observó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y alzó la vista a los ojos de ella.

-Al parecer pierdo.

-Eso parece -Isabella volvió a guardarse en el bolsillo la moneda con dos caras.

-¿Y si jugamos al mejor de tres?

-Olvídalo -un atisbo de enfado iluminó sus ojos. Se puso a caminar por la arena. Soltó un chillido cuando Edward la alzó en vilo- Si crees que no vas a pagar la apuesta perdida -comenzó a decir, pero luego emitió un suspiro de placer cuando él la silenció.

-Nunca dejo una apuesta sin pagar -prometió, mordisqueándole el labio mientras la llevaba de vuelta al coche-. Deja que le eche un vistazo a esa moneda.

Mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, lo miró con expresión risueña en los ojos. -Por encima de mi cadáver.

**FIN**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ahora si amigas, este es el final.**

**La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts, y el título es el original.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima historia, que seguro será en breve.**

**Besos**

**Ana**


End file.
